Digimon: Evolution
by BlackHawk89
Summary: In the year 2025, Digimon have become extremely popular. D-Phones, which allow you to battle with Digimon and use the functions found in an iPhone or Blackberry, are also extremely popular. The leading Digimon producer company, Digital Empire, has just a released a game called Digimon: RPG. Soon eight children will learn that the Digital World is more then just a game.
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Digital World

**I do not own Digimon, only any custom characters and location made for this story. If you have a character you would like in the story, tell me age, hair color, eye color, and height. Also say if you want them to be a normal Tamer or a DigiDestined. There will be eight DigiDestined, three more being boys and four more being girls. I have already picked the Partner Digimon for the DigiDestined. Enjoy the story.  
**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Digital World**

This is the story of eight special children joined together for a special cause. The story takes place in Konyu City, Japan, and in a place called the Digital World. These eight children have a long journey ahead of them, but they'll have plenty of help along the way. Don't worry, I'm an adult and I'm going to be watching over them. I'm more then just a narrator you know. Well, actually you don't know but you will know soon enough. For right now picture me as some creepy hooded figure that gives cookies out to nice children.

Ok, so let's start with the leader of these special children. His name is….what was his name again? Oh yea, Kenta Hunata was his name. He's the ripe age of 13, and lives in Konyu City. Now a little something you should know about Konyu City is that it's pretty advanced, technologically speaking. The people could be a tiny bit smarter but hey I'm the creepy hooded pedophile/narrator. Anyway, Kenta Hunata lives here because his dad is a big executive in a company called Digital Empire. That big company just launched a new game called Digimon: RPG. That's pretty self-explanatory, but I'll explain it anyway.

Digimon have become a big hit over the last three years. Digital Empire released handheld devices known as D-Players that allowed kids to raise their own Digimon and then battle against each other. A big release that helped push Digimon forward was Battle Cards. With Battle Cards, Tamers could power up their Digimon in battle and trade with other players. Almost everyone has a D-Player these days, even the elderly. They've advanced a lot over the years, pretty much becoming a Digimon game and iPhone combined. Some people still call them D-Players, but most call them D-Phones now.

Now that I'm done explaining the rise of Digimon popularity, let's get to Digimon: RPG. See Digimon are high on the market right now, but people wanted more. Digital Empire got all of their smart little scientists together and came up with a cool game for all the little kiddies and adults to play. This game was going to be bigger then any other though, so they made a contract with NerveGames Enterprises to make it just that. NerveGames Enterprises is another big company that released Nerve Connectors, which allowed people to actually play a game as their avatars and not use a little controller with buttons and all that crap.

So, Digimon: RPG was pretty big on the media, and is just now being released today. Now I'm forgetting something and I just know it….oh yea, the kid. Ok so, Kenta Hunata is a Digimon Tamer like a lot of other people. There's uh…just one problem. He doesn't actually HAVE a Digimon in his D-Phone. See, when you purchase a D-Phone these days, you get a Digimon uploaded into it. It starts off as a Digi-Egg, and then hatches into whatever Digimon it will become. Mr. I'm An Idiot Hunata forgot to download a Digimon when he got his D-Phone. Bad news, you can't just go back and download a Digimon once you've left the store. I don't know why since it has something to do with the D-Phone's mechanics and the data and blah blah blah!

But with bad news, there is good news. A gaming center is located in Konyu City called Game Center. It's one of the biggest gaming stores in Japan, and it's where Digimon: RPG will be unveiled. Eventually people will be able to buy it to play at home, but for now it's only available to play at the shop. With today being its big grand opening, a special Digimon download is being held for people who make it to the gaming center by 3:00. If you don't make it by then, you get locked out and wait till everyone's done getting their special download.

So right now its 2:56 and Kenta Hunata is….20 minutes away from the shop. Let's go to the idiot himself to see how he's doing.

Kenta's running past a bunch of people, muttering "excuse me". He's screaming in his head that he's gotta move faster. He's been teased enough for not having a Digimon. It's not his fault the lazy sale's girl never told him to download a Digimon or how he could even do it. This is his last chance to get a Digimon other then trading in his D-Phone for some cheaper version, meaning a bad Digi-Egg. This special Digimon download could be just what he needs. He could probably beat anyone who made fun of him with a special Digimon!

Kenta's running even faster now. His watch says its 2:58, meaning he's only got two minutes to make it. Wait, Game Center is coming up! He's almost there. Run, Forrest, run! He's running, almost there, just about to make it, and slams into the doors as they close. Wow, those people are really persistent on time.

Kenta sighs as he sits down, upset about losing his only chance to get a Digimon. He runs his hands through his spiky brown hair and pulls out his D-Phone. The time says 3:01, just one minute late. Now let's see what I, the magical hooded pedophile, can do for this sad little 13 year old, Digimon-less boy.

*My POV…even though we're already in my POV*

I walk up to Kenta, wearing a trench coat and a fedora. As cool as it is to look like some detective from an old black and white film, I gotta speed this up. "Hey kid, what are you so bummed about?" Kenta looks up at me confused. "Who are you?" Oh great, he's asking questions now. "Nobody, anyway why are you out here looking bummed?" He sighs before saying, "Because I missed my only chance of getting my own Digimon." Well that was easier to get out of him then expected. "Here kid, take this. It's a Digimon card download. I work with the people that came up with the special event and got a hold of one of the cards." I hold out the golden Battle Card to him.

He looks a little wary about taking it but grabs it anyway. "Are you sure?" I'm quickly walking away. I need to get to the others; I just hope that he swipes the card through his D-Phone. "Sure, it's fine, just make sure you use it. See ya around." A quick little mist shrouding to make sure I can teleport away without him seeing me. Alright people we're going to go to his POV now, won't that be fun! I'm going to go look for the other special children. Wish me luck! If you don't you get no cookie.

*Kenta's POV*

Wow, that guy was…weird to say the least. But if this card is what he said it was, I can actually get my Digimon! It could be some sort of weird virus but I'm desperate at this point. I take out my D-Phone again and swipe the card through. Weird, nothing happened. Maybe I did something…my D-Phone is lighting up! Weird, tiny little specs are appearing around the screen. Something's forming in the middle. My Digi-Egg must be coming! No wait; it's not a Digi-Egg….its a Digimon! I can't see what it is yet since its still coming together. The lights starting to fade away, I can finally see it! My awesome new Digimon is a…a….an Agumon?!

"What's so special about an Agumon?! They're like the most basic Digimon out there!" Then something really weird happens. My phone talks, "Hey, you're not so special yourself hotshot! Those goggles don't exactly scream date me!" I must have been hearing things. No wait, the Agumon just talked to me. "Did you just talk?" It doesn't do anything. I thought I was just imagining it when it says, "Well I didn't dance did I? Wow, I'm created for two seconds and I end up with a lousy Tamer."

Great….not only do I get an Agumon, I get a talking one that has attitude. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really happy to have a partner Digimon now. Can we start over?" The Agumon thinks for a second, and then nods its head. "Sure thing kid. My name's Agumon, though you seem to already know that. What's your name?" Kid? Did it just call me kid? Aren't I technically older then it…him….dinosaur thing? "My name's Kenta Hunata." The Agumon nods again and cross its arms. "Not bad, though it could be a bit more creative. So, what exactly do we do now?" I turn and look at the Game Center, the doors finally opening up. I guess the special Digimon download event is over.

"Well let's get inside and start playing Digimon: RPG." I walk in, still holding the D-Phone in my hand. I don't need Agumon to yell at me for putting it in my pocket. I head up to the register. I guess anyone who got the download already registered for the game so there's no line. "Hello there, how may I help you?" the female receptionist asks me. "Hi, I'd like to register for Digimon: RPG." The lady nods annoyingly, clearly having heard that thousands of times today. "Ok, may I please have your D-Phone?" I hand over the D-Phone, praying that Agumon will stay quiet. Luckily the big lizard decides to keep his mouth shut. I've never heard of Digimon talking like he does, but then again I've never had a Digimon before.

The receptionist hooks my D-Phone up to her computer. The D-Phone contains all personal information and is usually used whenever you register for something. She's just typing away on the computer when she makes a weird face. "That's weird; it says that the Digimon is Unknown. May I ask what your Digimon is?" That is weird. Why would the computer say that? "He's just an Agumon." She looks down at my D-Phone where Agumon is looking back at her, still keeping his mouth shut. For a loud mouth he seems to be smart enough to know when not to talk. "Alright, must just be a glitch in the system. I'll manually put in the information." A few seconds later registration is all done and she hands back my D-Phone.

"You can go play on any of the open terminals. Just plug in your D-Phone and whatever Battle Cards you have and get playing," she says. I walk away while saying, "Thank you." I look around for an open terminal, though there doesn't seem to be any. I look at all the occupied terminals while walking through the rows. Each terminal is set up the same. The Tamer wears a Nerve Helmet that lets them see as their avatar, along with gloves and boots. They hook up their D-Phone into their helmet while putting their Battle Cards into one of the gloves for quick drawing. Although the Tamer sees the game through their helmet, there's a medium-sized screen hooked up at each terminal so passing by players can see what the Tamer is doing.

I finally found an empty terminal and put on the Nerve Gear. I hooked up the D-Phone into my helmet and put my Battle Cards in the Nerve Gauntlet. The start screen came up and after hitting "Enter", I'm suddenly not in Game Center anymore. I'm standing in a giant grey lobby with a bunch of other people and Digimon around me. Agumon's standing next to me now too, stretching. "Man that took you long enough. It was getting really cramped in your phone."

I ignored him and walked through the lobby. There were three different stations. The first one was a Help station for Tamers with any questions. The second was a shop sector for buying any items or in-game cards. The third was a teleporter station for people to go into. There was only one teleporter, it leading to the West Sector. The Digital World is split up into five sectors, four of which are ruled by the Digimon Sovereigns.

The first sector a Tamer is allowed to go into is called the West Sector. Baihumon, one of the legendary Digimon Sovereigns, rules over this sector. I'm not entirely sure on how you travel to other Sectors once you're in the game but I'll find out eventually. Agumon and I walked towards the teleporter. Turns out the single teleporter can transport multiple people at one time with there D-Phones. I take mine out and see that a pop-up saying, "Teleport to File Island?" has come up. I hit yes and feel a surge of energy as Agumon and I teleport out of the lobby.

I open my eyes and see that now Agumon and I are standing in a small town. This must be the Town of Beginnings. The town was made for new people to come in to learn the basics of the game. It's a decent size town with tons of Tamers and Digimon walking all around it. "Hey, what exactly are we doing in this dump?" Agumon asks. I glare at him. I really want to have a good relationship with my partner Digimon but he's not making it easy. "This is where everyone starts the game off. Come on, let's look around." I turn around quickly and walk forward. It could've been my imagination, but I could've sworn Agumon looked confused when I said "game".

The town is pretty amazing. Everything looks so real for a game. Agumon doesn't seem as fascinated as I am though. He's just looking down at the ground with his arms crossed. Oh well I guess. As we walk further into town I notice a crowd of people all standing around in a circle. I speed up a little to see what's happening, Agumon yelling at me to slow down. We finally get into the circle and I see an Ogremon and a Tyrannomon fighting. "Finally, some action around here," Agumon says with a smile on his face. I guess it won't be an issue getting him to battle.

"Pay close attention to the fight, Agumon. You'll Digivolve into Tyrannomon once you're powerful enough, so you need to know what you'll be capable of." He nods his head, his attention on nothing but the fight. Ogremon swings his club at Tyrannomon, but he quickly dodges it and spits fire back at him. The Ogremon falls down in defeat, some of his data being absorbed by Tyrannomon. "That makes nineteen consecutive wins in a row. No one can stop the Ultimate Duo!" a blonde boy with sunglasses yells. He looks to be about my age and is smiling triumphantly.

"Anyone else want to try and take on the Master of Battle?" This guy seems a bit smug for someone who's only fought Champion and Rookie level Digimon. "We will." I hear from next to me. I'm wondering who's gonna fight next till I see that it's MY Agumon that volunteered. "Are you crazy? We only just got here! You haven't even battled before, you're only level 1!" Agumon looks up at me, a fire in his eyes. "Come on, don't be such a pussy! Look, you just use those Battle Cards of yours and we'll be fine, ok?" I'm a little shocked by his "wide" vocabulary, but nod my head.

We walk towards the blonde guy who's laughing his ass off. "R-Really….a newbie Tamer and his level 1 Agumon? This is just hilarious!" No one else seems to find it that funny. At least everyone else thinks he's a smug brat. "We're going to wipe that smug look off your face!" Agumon yells. I need to remember to buy a muzzle for him. "Loud mouth for a little dino, Agumon. "Let's see how you do against Tyrannomon!"

The Tyrannomon runs forward a little and gets into a battle stance. I take out my D-Phone and Scan Tyrannomon.

_Tyrannomon:_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Dinosaur_

_Level: 14_

"_A Digimon that resembles an ancient dinosaur that existed in the prehistoric world. He has gained the ability to beat everything down with his huge tail. As he is intelligent and quiet, you are able to tame him very easily. Therefore, he is useful for beginning Tamers to rear, and he is often carefully raised. It may be said that he is a typical example of the most basic Digimon evolution. His special attack is "Fire Breath", which discharges crimson flames that are the same color as his body."_

Now that I think about it, I never Scanned Agumon.

_Agumon_

_Level: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Reptile_

_Level: 20_

"_A Reptile Digimon that has grown up into a being that can walk on two feet. It has a ferocious personality, but is also very brave and reliable. Although it is fearless, because its body is still in the middle of growing up, it bears a weak amount of power. It is the representation of a typical Rookie-leveled Digimon, and so many individual varieties of it exist that various subspecies of this Digimon have been confirmed."_

What the hell?! How is Agumon level 20? That guy did say he was special…maybe he's been trained before. Oh well, who am I to argue getting a lucky break. "Alright Agumon, let's do this!" Agumon runs towards Tyrannomon yelling, "Pepper Breath!" The fire bounces of Tyrannomon harmlessly. The blonde Tamer is just laughing again. Man I really want to wipe that smirk off his face. "Tyrannomon, finish this quickly with one big _Fire Breath_." blonde-Tamer yells. Tyrannomon starts to charge up his "Fire Breath". No way are we going down that easily.

I quickly take out a Battle Card and I'm happy to see it's one of my rare cards. Even though I haven't had a Digimon I've loaded up on Battle Cards and have quite a few rare ones in my deck. "Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" Multiple Agumon clones suddenly appear, the original one being unknown. The crowd is surprised by my card. "Alias" is a powerful card and is very rare. Only a handful of Tamers are lucky enough to stumble upon it, me being one of them. The Tyrannomon looks around trying to determine which Agumon is real.

The Agumon army makes it harder for him as they all run around in different directions. "Just fire it!" blonde-Tamer yells. Tyrannomon fires and hits….a clone. Now, it's time for some payback "Digi-Modify! Power-Up activate!" The 7 remaining Agumon each fire a "Pepper Breath" at Tyrannomon and effectively knock him down. "Why you little…we're not done just yet! You're not the only punk with rare Battle Cards. Digi-Modify! Hypersonic Activate!" Hypersonic, oh man that is a rare card. It's one of the best speed Battle Cards ever made! Some people say that the Digimon simply looks like a flicker after using that card.

Tyrannomon gets back up and is suddenly standing behind the now 6 Agumon clones. Damn, he must have taken one out! "Agumon, stay hidden in the clones!" I need another Battle Card. I pull out one and see that it's Hyper-Wing. Phew, another rare card in the nick of time. The only problem is if I use Hyper-Wing, only the original Agumon will gain the energy wings. I need to wait till the clones are knocked out or else Tyrannomon will be able to easily take Agumon down.

Guess I don't have to wait that long; five, four, three, only two Agumon remaining. I guess it's now or never. "Digi-Modify! Hyper-Wing Activate!" The blonde-guy smirks and yells, "Digi-Modify! Battle Deletion activate!" The wings that had just formed on Agumon quickly disappear. "Damn, he deleted the wings, and now Tyrannomon knows where Agumon is. Agumon look out!" It's too late, since the last clone is destroyed and now Agumon's being held down by Tyrannomon's claw. "Hahahahaha! It's all over newbie. This will make twenty consecutive wins in a row!" No, Agumon…there has to be something I can do!

"_Will Agumon get out of this desperate situation and defeat Tyrannomon? Will Kenta find out the secrets of Agumon's power before it's too late? Will I ever stop dressing up like a creepy pedophile? Find out on the next Digimon: Evolution!"_


	2. Chapter 2: A Brand New Digimon?

**I don't anything other then custom characters and locations.**

**Chapter 2: A Brand New Digimon?**

_Welcome back to Digimon: Evolution. In hindsight the creator could have come up with a cooler name like Digimon: Zeo but then those Power Rangers would be up our asses over copyright. Anyway, I'm back and guess what….I'm still dressing like a pedo. Anyway, last we checked off Agumon was fighting Tyrannomon and was even beating his ass till his Tamer used an ultra rare Speed Battle Card that gave Tyrannomon the advantage. Now Tyrannomon's got Agumon pinned down and is ready to end everything. Wow, nothing like sticking a character into the story and then sticking him in a life-threatening situation not even five minutes later._

_So, we're going to get back into action but first I've been ordered by the author to answer a question and to state some other things. Firstly, to uh….Revenpgh1….interesting name, did you pick out of a hat? I'm just messing with you….since the author is glaring at me. Anyway, the author will try to update whenever he can. He's starting school soon, and he has another story that's been on hiatus for a while, but you can expect at least one chapter each week._

_Ok now for that author stuff. The author forgot to mention that when creating a character for his story, you also have to include their personality. As mentioned he already picked out partner Digimon, but he'd be glad to share who they are through messages so that way it's easier to create a character. Just don't go blabbing on whom the Digimon are or else you won't get any of my cookies. Did I just say whom?_

_So now that I'm done blabbing, back to dino fight. Or if you don't want to read that, you can watch my new sitcom called "Creepy Pedo Narrator". Sounds like a good show right? Hello….don't back away from the computer….damn it!_

*Kenta's POV*

Man, what am I going to do? Agumon's being pinned down by Tyrannomon and is about to get blasted! Weird, I'm getting some tingly sensation in my arm. Now's not the time for random tingly sensations!

I look down at my arm and see that it's glowing! More importantly, one of my Battle Cards is glowing. I pull out and see that it's a Digivolution card. Great, a card I can't use. I have no idea what level Agumon is capable of Digivolving. Wait, this Digivolution card looks different then my normal one. It's golden…like the card that made Agumon!

Well, random golden Battle Cards gave me a Digimon, maybe they can give me a Tyrannomon. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" I yell as I swipe the card through my D-Phone. For the first few seconds nothing happens, Tyrannomon charging up his attack. Then suddenly the D-Phone lights up and send a data stream at Agumon.

_Evolution recognized. _

"_Agumon Digivolve to…_

_Agumon is covered in the data stream, his original data being rewritten. He slowly grows in size and power, the data entering him. The remaining data wraps around his head and creates a helmet that covers half of his face._

_GeoGreymon!"_

Whoa…not what I was expecting. Agumon didn't become a Tyrannomon he became a….what the heck's a GeoGreymon?! "What the hell is that?!" the blonde-Tamer screams. Well at least I'm not the only Tamer that's never heard of my partner's Champion form. I whip my D-Phone towards GeoGreymon and Scan him.

_GeoGreymon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Dinosaur_

_Level: 22_

"_A subspecies of Greymon, this Digimon is supposed to also be a special breed. He became this more aggressive form by developing his weapon-like body from head to foot and making his encrusted head more rock-hard. His special attack is "Mega Flame", which spits out a hyperpyrexia from his mouth that burns everything down in his path. In addition, his "Mega Burst" attack allows him to raise his "Mega Flame" attack in his mouth to its extremity and spit it out at a stretch, giving him explosive powers. Furthermore, he can charge into the enemy with his huge horns and crush it to death with his strong "Horn Impulse" attack."_

Great information….that didn't help me with anything! At least his level went up, making it even higher then Tyrannomon's. "Alright GeoGreymon, I'm not entirely sure why you became this but you're still my partner so let's take this guy down!" GeoGreymon nods his head at me. He's standing off against Tyrannomon now, having broken out of Tyrannomon's grip while Digivolving.

"Fire Blast!" Tyrannomon launches a blast of red flame at GeoGreymon. Using his new helmet as protection, GeoGreymon lowers his head. The flame impacts and doesn't even leave a scratch. "Cute fire let me show you mine now! Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon launches a larger fire ball at Tyrannomon and gets hit square in the chest, falling down unconcious

I got an anime sweatdrop going on. "You mean after all his bragging he went down by one attack?" GeoGreymon absorbs a little of Tyrannomon's data and then does something weird….more weird then becoming an all new Digimon. He lights up in a brilliant white flash, blinding everyone. Once the flash is over, Agumon is standing where GeoGreymon was. "Well that will certainly surprise future enemies."

The blonde-Tamer is muttering something to himself. When I walk up to Agumon and high five him, Blondie loses it. "You cheater, how did you do that? You made your Digimon become some _thing_ no one has ever seen or fought before. Then once the fight is over he reverts back to Agumon! You must be a hacker!" A hacker…ok so maybe I'm good at hacking but I wouldn't cheat on a video game.

"Look, I just pulled out the Evolution Card and used it. Truth be told I'd never seen the card before today. It was actually glowing and was a weird glow color." Blondie didn't believe me. "Yea right, very believable story, let's just see what the Royal Knights say once they hear about this!" Another anime sweatdrop is coming on. "You're seriously going to call the Royal Knights on me for fairly beating you in a Battle?"

Embarrassment comes over Blondie's face. Everyone's muttering something to one another. From what I can catch, almost everyone believes me over him. I guess I was right about everyone not liking him. "But…but you…urgh, you will regret this day! Do you hear me? You will regret it!" He then recalls Tyrannomon into his D-Phone and logs out.

*Three Hours Later*

Anyone we've talked to after the battle has either congratulated us or given us weird looks. I've taken the time to stock up on food and other items so that way we're prepared once we leave town. I've even bought some new cards. The cool thing about Digimon: RPG is that if you buy cards in the game world, once you log out the terminal will print those cards so you can use them in the real world. After making sure we had everything, I pulled out the recently bought map to see where to go next.

"So how do we get to another Sector from here?" Agumon asked for at least the thirtieth time. "I told you I don't know. The point is not to go to another Sector but instead to head to the next town." Agumon just nodded absent mindedly; annoying little pain in the ass lizard.

After reading the map upside down multiple times we finally just decided to leave the next time we log in and to head home for now. I made sure we bought all the items we needed for next time and logged out. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision being back in the helmet. I took all of the gear off and unsynced the D-Phone. After grabbing my old and newly bought Battle Cards I left with Digimon: RPG on the brain.

*8:00 P.M.*

Wow, I'm stuffed from dinner. Anything my mom cooks is utterly amazing. Agumon was complaining about being hungry, so I went into my account and fed him some Digi-Food. Right now I'm looking up the official website for Digimon: RPG on my laptop. I finally found it after going through about fifty spam sites and head straight to the blog.

"What's the point of reading what other people say about the Digital World?" Agumon asks. "Simple, the blogs and forums are places where people can discuss battle strategies and which players are the most powerful at the moment. The game only came out today, but they're plenty of beta testers and admins who have had access to the game earlier, meaning that they're more powerful then everyone else who only started today." He gave me his weird "game" look again. Wonder why he always does that whenever I say it.

"Let's see what the most popular post is right now." After doing a quick search I'm surprised by what comes up. "New mystery Digimon shows up in Town of Beginnings and takes down Tyrannomon. Wow, this forum is about us." I head into it and read the different comments people have posted.

_Anyone know what that weird Dinosaur Digimon was that appeared in the Town of Beginnings today and kicked Tyrannomon's ass?_

_No, but the Tamer was using different rare Battle Cards I've never heard of. Maybe he was an Admin Tamer._

_Nah, Admin Tamers don't have all new special Digimon. Besides, the thing was originally an Agumon. I think the Tamer just hacked his D-Phone or something. Maybe he even got a glitched Agumon_

"Glitched! Why I ought to put that idiot's money where his mouth is! I'm going to pound that dude right into the ground!" Agumon's ranting about some guy we'll probably never meet…sweat drop time. "Right, let's just keep reading."

_It is possible that he's an Admin Tamer. I heard there was another girl Tamer today with a weird fox Digimon that no one's ever seen before. Most people thought it was a myth. The girl was wearing a black cloak so no one could see her face. Her fox Digimon was really fast apparently, people only being able to catch a glimpse of it._

_So Admins get new Digivolution routes and invisible foxes? Wow, that's either really lucky or extremely cheating. _

_Admin or not, they wouldn't last in a fight against an Ultimate or Mega level. Remember, even though Digimon: RPG just came out today, Digimon themselves have been around for years now. People have had plenty of time to train and Digivolve their Digimon. If this new Dinosaur Digimon and his rare card Tamer fought against a Mega level they'd be beaten in a second._

_That is true, but imagine what it will be like when the Admins get their Digimon to the Mega level. If they're powerful now as Rookies and Champions, they'll be unbeatable as Ultimate and Mega levels._

I closed off the blog at that point. Wow, we're the topic of conversation. There were some other blogs about us but I decided to shut down my laptop. "I guess we've made a good first impression." Agumon nodded in response. "Just wait till they see my true power!" he said.

His true power…I haven't even begun to think about Agumon's abnormally high level and that Golden Digivolution card. The fact that I got Agumon from a strange trench-coat guy that gave me the first Gold Battle Card is also still in my head. *Yawn* wow it's already 9:30. I'd usually stay up later but reading the blogs has gotten me tired and plus I've got school in the morning.

I plug my D-Phone in so it can charge and then change for bed. After using the bathroom I walk back into my room, turn off the lights, and lay in bed. "Good night Agumon." I say while rolling over. "Good night Kenta," he says in return, a little yawn escaping from him. Funny, I didn't know Digimon could yawn.

_That's a rap for now. Oooh, I got mentioned by Kenta, except he called me a creepy trench-coat guy. Anyway, are you all excited…the like few of you who have actually read this. Oh by the way, I got another ending message from the big guy…you know, the author, not God. He can't exactly continue this story without characters, and he's asked if you guys can make some._

_Now this is so that all you little children and or Digimon are happy. He can easily pull some new character out of his mind and put it in the story. If you have a Tamer or DigiDestined you'd like in this story, just post a review with the description in it. The description must include Name, Age, Hair Color, Eye Color, Height, and Personality. If you can think of something else important that the author is forgetting, knock yourselves out and add that in too._

_Ok so now for the actual ending line. Remember those ending lines they did in the Digimon series in this world? You got to hear the past DigiDestined voices again. I personally never liked this world's Digimon series but hey, I'm just a creepy pedophile mystery character that will be revealed in some sort of climax later on. _

_So, will Kenta ever learn the truth behind the Gold Battle Cards? Will he and Agumon figure out how he can become a brand new Digimon that no one has ever seen before? Will the still unnamed blonde-Tamer and Tyrannomon get their revenge? Seriously, how does he still not have a name? He's been in this story for the past two chapters! What about this cloaked girl and her fox Digimon? Find out on the next Digimon: Evolution. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Enemy of Power

**Chapter 3: The Enemy of Power  
**

_Hello, hello, hello my fellow readers! Welcome back to Digimon: Evolution. Just to let you know the author told me that he's only updating like three times today because he has free time. Don't expect this ordinarily, you'll be getting your hopes up for nothing._

_Anyway, now that your favorite trench-coat wearing mystery character is back, its time to jump in the, literally, next chapter of Digimon: Evolution. Now most Digimon don't talk like Agumon does. They talk, but not with such a "heightened" vocabulary. Imagine would someone like Agumon could say at a place like school._

_So, let's jump into…wait, I'm getting a call from the boss. Uh huh…uh huh…really…alright, talk to you later! Ok, so Mr. BlackHawk87 (a name that I swear he came up with while intoxicated) has informed me that he will be creating the eight, well seven remaining DigiDestined. You can still create a Tamer to be in the story, and they will have a prominent role. You can even pick there little Digimon as long as it's not one of the DigiDestined's. _

_So, it's time for me to shut up, you to grab your popcorn and soda, and read this new chapter! Oh and the author doesn't own Digimon obviously, or else all they'd all probably be creepy pedophile types like me. Hm, I'm being told I should shut up or else he's going to…I am not saying that out loud. Enjoy the chapter!  
_

*Kenta's POV* (_My God, haven't we been in his POV for the last three chapters? Well other then when I had one. _"Shut up pedo! Pepper Breath!"_ Ow, on fire! No wonder why Kenta called you a pain in the ass lizard!)_

My alarm clock was blaring, as usual. I quickly got up and turned it off. The time read 7:00, just like every other morning. Only this morning was different from all the others. I'm going to school with a change…I have a Digimon! I hadn't actually thought of how cool it will be to walk into school knowing I can battle against other people now; almost everyone in Konyu High School. The girls tend to go on about how cute their Digimon are and not actually battle with them, but some still do.

After showering, picking out a red t-shirt and brown cargo shorts, and quickly eating a Pop Tart, I'm out the door. Scratch that, I run back in real fast to grab my backpack, goggles, and my D-Phone. Wow, being excited makes people forgetful. I check in the mirror to make sure I look decent. My short, brown hair is in its normal spikey form. My green eyes that I inherited from my mother stare back at me. I'm a decent size height for 13 years old, though I seem to be a tad bit shorter then other people my age.

After making sure I have everything this time I yell out a quick "good bye" to my parents and head to school. I only live about two blocks away from the high school so I usually just walk there. I couldn't wait to tell my friend Daichi about my new Digimon. Speaking of my new Digimon, he's been quiet all morning.

"Hey Agumon, you alright in there?" I said while holding up my D-Phone. Agumon's rubbing his eyes slowly and yawning. "Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having a dream where I just defeated 50 Tyrannomon the size of skyscapers!" Digimon can yawn and have dreams. That's pretty amazing. "Sorry Agumon, but we're almost at school. I can't wait to show my friend Daichi that I have my own partner Digimon now!" Agumon wasn't sharing my enthusiasm, but I really didn't care.

I finally made it to school and, to my luck, found Daichi. He was my age and height, but had blue eyes and somewhat long, black hair. "Hey Daichi, guess what?" Daichi looked up and saw the extremely happy look on my face. "Well either you got a girlfriend or you got a Digimon partner." I had to laugh. "I wish the first one was correct but yes I have just received my very special, new Digimon partner!" Daichi rolled his eyes. "Well don't keep me in suspense let me see the damn thing!"

I whip out my D-Phone and show him Agumon, who still doesn't look that enthusiastic about the whole situation. "An Agumon…that's what you're all siked about..." I have to admit I expected this reaction. "Hey I wouldn't be talking. I'm betting whenever you look in a mirror your not siked either." Daichi's mouth almost hit the floor. "Did that lizard just insult me…why that little!" I quickly pull my D-Phone out of Daichi's reach. "No hurting my partner please."

Daichi whips out his D-Phone and looks something up. "Alright, so you've got a partner Digimon, but it's still just an Agumon. That's like the most basic and generic of all the Digimon!" Agumon's starting to get pissed off. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Who's your Digimon partner hotshot?" Daichi chuckles a little. I guess he find's Agumon amusing now. "My partner Digimon is none other then Wizardmon!" Agumon starts to roll around in my D-Phone laughing.

"Wizardmon?! That's the Digimon you think you're super powerful with? I could beat that guy with my eyes closed!" I can see the anger building up in Daichi. "You know Kenta you should really learn to teach this little pain in the ass some manners. In fact, why don't I do it for you? Let's have a Digimon battle right now! We have about five minutes before the first bell rings." I can't even utter a word before Agumon is accepting his challenge.

Daichi and I sync our D-Phones and pick the wasteland to fight in. Daichi didn't really care on which location, but I knew that the wasteland would allow Agumon to keep his opponent in sight. "1, 2, 3, GO!" the D-Phones yell. Wizardmon and Agumon are teleported into the wasteland and square off. "Let's get this started off, shall we. Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!" Daichi yells while slashing his card.

"Hmph, is that all you got! This will be easier then yesterday." Man, I wish Agumon would just shut up. I take out a Battle Card and to my surprise it's the Gold Evolution Card from yesterday. It's not glowing now but that's probably because we're in the real world and not some game. "Let's end this quickly, right Agumon?" Agumon seems to catch onto my plan and nods his head. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" A few people are standing around us now. The battle between the Digimon is displayed as a holographic projection made by the two D-Phones. They're about to watch something pretty cool.

_Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Digivolve to…_

_Agumon is covered in the data stream, his original data being rewritten. He slowly grows in size and power, the data entering him. The remaining data wraps around his head and creates a helmet that covers half of his face._

_GeoGreymon!"_

Daichi's face is priceless. Wizardmon is now trying to circle around GeoGreymon but is too shocked from what he just saw. "Mega Flame!" One shot straight in the chest and Wizardmon is sent back into Daichi's D-Phone. "Wow, we've got to stop getting these lucky one-shot wins. I don't wanna get cocky." GeoGreymon comes back into my D-Phone, though he turns back into Agumon.

"You're the guy from Digimon: RPG! The one that defeated Masaru and Tyrannomon with a Digimon no one's ever seen before!" Oh great, now everyone will probably think I'm a hacker. Daichi is in somewhat of shock, so I grab him quickly and walk into school as the bell is ringing.

*Lunch Time*

"So some strange dude gives you a Gold Battle Card, which creates Agumon, who can Digivolve into GeoGreymon with another Gold Battle Card. Am I getting that all right?" I nod my head yes. "That is…AWESOME! Can I try that Gold Evolution Card?" I'm a bit shocked by his reaction, but this is Daichi I'm thinking of here. We've known each other since, well…I can't even remember. Our families have been great friends since forever. Even though we're the same age, he's a few months older then me. I may have also lied about us being the same height…he's like three inches taller. Basically, he's like the older brother I never had.

I take out the Gold Evolution Card and hand it to him. He quickly pulls out his D-Phone and slides the card through, a broad smile on his face. The card slide through but nothing happens. "Oh man, it didn't work!" He hands the card back to me and I stuff it in my pocket. "Maybe it only work's on Rookie levels; Wizardmon is a Champion level already." He nods his head in agreement though I can tell he's still disappointed.

*Some amount of time I don't feel like calculating later*

So now it's the end of the day, and everyone's gathering up their stuff and leaving. I'm just happy that the day is finally over. Agumon almost got me detention in pretty much every class I had. He wouldn't shut up, constantly asking me questions about what I was doing and why I even bothered going to school. The teachers let me slide because I had always been a good student but told me to fix my "glitched" Digimon.

"Those old bozos think I'm glitched too! When I get my hands on them as GeoGreymon I'm gonna mash them up and grind them like a fruit smoothie!" Daichi was simply laughing at Agumon's rant. "Sure is a feisty one, huh." Daichi suddenly stops and taps me on the shoulder. I have no idea what he's doing till I look up and see what he's pointing at. "Look's like your lover is nearby." I tried to glare at Daichi but it failed miserably since I was blushing.

Emiko Arai was one of the most beautiful girls Kenta has ever seen. She was in her sophomore year but was already extremely popular. She was a cheerleader and was one of the smartest kids Kenta had ever met. The only issue is that she never noticed him. Kenta was bullied on a regular basis, even before the whole Digimon-less crisis came up.

"Shut up Daichi, you know she'll never like me that way." Daichi simply shrugged and kept walking out of school. "So, how much homework do you have today?" I had to think about it for a second. "I think I got everything done during my last free period. The last few classes didn't give me any homework." Daichi fist pumped the air. "Perfect, we're heading down to Game Center so I can see your new friend in action." I would've argued but heading to play Digimon: RPG actually sounded like a good idea.

*One Hour Later*

Man, did Daichi really need to get us lost? I could've gotten us there by now but no, we had to follow his map that he had drawn "shortcuts" on. Finally after an hour we made it to Game Center. When we first walked in I noticed that less people were here then yesterday. Then I remember that yesterday was the first day the game was released and the whole special download thing.

"Alright, you ready to get your ass kicked?" I quirked my eyebrow at him. "Last time I checked we battled and GeoGreymon kicked your Wizardmon's ass." Daichi simply shrugged after getting his Nerve Gear on. "That's all in the past." Anime sweat drops are really starting to grow on me. "It was only about 7 hours ago." I hook my Nerve Gear, place my Battle Cards in the Nerve Gauntlet, and sync my D-Phone to my Nerve Helmet.

After hitting Start, my vision goes from inside the helmet to the game lobby. I hadn't noticed yesterday, but I'm wearing the same outfit that I wore yesterday in-game. I guess the Nerve Gear scanned my body clothing and then made my avatar with it. Wonder what happens in five years if I'm still playing this game.

I quickly meet up with Daichi and Wizardmon. Agumon has his arms crossed and looks like he's thinking about something. "What's wrong Agumon?" He sighs before answering. "It's really weird, but I feel like we're being watched by someone." Considering that we're in a lobby full of Tamers and Digimon that could be anyone. Daichi's dragging me over to the teleporters so I don't have time to think about what Agumon told me.

We end of in the center of the Town of Beginnings. I take out the map I bought yesterday and show Daichi where the next town is. "That's great and all, but you're gonna need to level up Agumon some more before you head out into the wild." I pull out my D-Phone and show him Agumon's stats. "Level 20 already?! What the hell, did you give him Digi-Steroids or something?" I can't help but laugh at his question. "No, he was just made that way. I didn't do anything to his programming. It kind of explains how he can Digivolve with the Evolution Card. I still don't know why he always Degenerates into Agumon after a battle." Daichi was about to respond when something caught his eye.

A battle was going on in the center of town…again. We all ran over to the crowd to see who was fighting. In the middle a man-sized fire Digimon was standing throwing fire balls at…nothing. That explains why everyone's standing ten feet back. Daichi took out his D-Phone and Scanned the fire Digimon.

_Meramon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Flame_

_Level: 28_

"_A Flame type Digimon with flaming red fire on its entire body. Like the fire that cover its body, it has a burning temperament and will try to burn everything that touches it, and it was born from the 'Firewall', a defensive wall that stops viruses on the Internet attacking the user's network. Even if it can be tamed, you won't know when it'll disobey and attack, because it's very difficult to control this Digimon completely; even the Meramon on File Island have a caloric value higher than any other. Its special attack is "Burning Fist", which kindles its arms and hits the opponent with them thoroughly."_

"Hey Kenta look at him!" Daichi was pointing at who I was guessing is Meramon's Tamer. He had bright red hair, his brown eyes being covered with yellow sunglasses, and was wearing a very…bright assortment of clothes. His opponent well…uh…had an odder fashion sense then the fire Tamer. She was wearing a black cloak so I couldn't see her face. Wait, this is the girl I read about on the blog yesterday!

"I think I know that girl over there. There was a blog about a cloaked girl who had a weird, fox Digimon that was so fast no one could see it. "Let's end this Renamon. Digi-Modify, Hyper Chip activate." Meramon suddenly caught a site of the invisible fox Digimon, as did everyone else. She was up in the air, her arms crossed over her chest. "Weird, I can't Scan her." Daichi said. "Here, let me try."

_Renamon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Beast Man_

_Level: 24_

"_Beast type Digimon that the form of a fox that tosses about the opponent with her speed. She trains for any kind of circumstances in order for calm judgment to be made. She can have good relations with her tamer, it is said that in comparison with other races, depending on the method of raising from the Fresh stage, that she has reach the point where she has high intelligence."_

"How'd you Scan it when I can't?" Truth be told, I don't know. Lucky Scan I guess. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon uncrossed her arms and released hundreds of diamonds that hit Meramon dead on. He fell hard to the ground, clearly knocked out. Renamon absorbed a part of his data before disappearing again. The cloaked girl soon disappeared as well. I guess Renamon grabbed her and they left.

"Wow, did you see that! A Rookie at level 24 defeated a Champion at level 28 with just one Battle Card!" One of the other Tamers said. "Yea, but there wasn't that much action to it. The girl was going to win from the very start. I liked the fight yesterday better with the new Dinosaur Digimon that no one's seen before." Daichi gave me a questioning look and I simply nodded. He caught on quickly and went back to listening to the conversations.

Suddenly, everybody stopped talking as someone walked through the crowd. Everyone stepped out of the way as a kid who looked to be about a year older then me walked by. He was a wearing a black jacket that had a weird sun symbol engraved in the back of it. What looked like a Patamon was flying around him, except the Patamon was purple and white instead of orange and white. He picked something off the ground. I walked towards him a little and saw that it was a Battle Card that Meramon's Tamer must have dropped.

Daichi tensed up a little next to me and was shaking. Agumon and Wizardmon were glaring at the purple Patamon. "Daichi, what's wrong? Who is this guy?" Daichi calmed down a little and looked at me. "His name is Tatsuya Kyoshi. You and mystery cloak girl aren't the only ones who made big news yesterday. Apparently this guy has an extremely large collection of rare Battle Cards. He also has some rare Digimon that no one's ever seen before. It looks a lot like Patamon so some people think that it's a Patamon that got infected with a virus."

Other then the virus infected Digimon part I didn't really see why everyone was walking on eggshells around this guy. "So I don't get it, what's the big deal about this guy?" Daichi sighed at my ignorance. Excuse me for not staying up till 2 in the morning reading all of the forums and blogs. "First off, he's never lost a battle, here or in the Real World. He's beaten over hundreds of Tamers and has even been said to have gone to some of the Digimon Battle Tournaments. The biggest thing about him is that he always makes his opponents wager their rarest Battle Card before they fight."

Wow, now that is something to be afraid of. If you fight this guy with overconfidence, you're sure to lose both the battle and your best Battle Card, but if you're too afraid of him and don't fight him, you'll probably be branded as a coward. "He only fights Tamers who's Digimon are at least over level 30. He hardly ever speaks ever then to mock his opponents or tell them how weak they are. The weirdest thing of all is that ever since he arrived in Digimon: RPG, he hasn't battled against anyone. He's only been observing multiple battles where Tamers have played rare Battle Cards."

So the guy's a powerful Tamer and he has loads of rare cards. Let's see how powerful his virus-Patamon is. I whip out my D-Phone and aim it at his Digimon.

_Tsukaimon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Mammal_

_Level: 31_

"_He is similar to __Patamon__, except that he uses negative energy. He is the exact opposite of __Patamon__ in nature, as he loves to fight. He's used by demonic Digimon such as __Devimon__."_

"He's only level 31, yet he'll only fight people whose Digimon are over 30? This guy must have some pretty good cards." Tatsuya has been ignoring everybody's muttering and whispering the entire time, only staring at the weak Tamer in front of him. The Meramon Tamer is cowering under his fierce stare, scared of what the boy will do. "Hmph," Tatsuya says before walking away. Just as he is going through the crowd, realization dawns on his face as he looks at me.

"_That's the one who played Alias and Hyper Wings yesterday. He used the mystery Digimon that no one has ever heard of…interesting. A battle with him might actually make Tsukaimon exert some effort." _he thought to himself.

Tatsuya and I stared into each other's eyes for only a moment before Tatsuya moved on. All that I could see in his eyes was a cold darkness, as if no emotion was there. Only a thirst for something, something he could only gain by being the best. He was thirsting for power. The thought sent chills down my spine. "I think you just made yourself a new enemy, Kenta." I was a little surprised by Daichi's claim. "What makes you say that?"

I looked up to see all of the Tamers and Digimon staring at me like I was crazy. This Tatsuya guy was definitely not someone you wanted to mess with, and it seems that I may now be on his hit list.

_Whoa, how will Kenta get out of this one? Just a quick side note, the character Tatsuya was created by Mr. Oakzzz (I swear you people go out, smoke pot, and then come up with your screen names. I mean really BlackHawk87, , what the hell is next?) Anyway, is Tatsuya out to get Kenta's rare cards? Is Agumon ever going to learn to stop being a pain in the ass in school? Am I ever going to stop breaking the fourth wall and interrupting the story? Find out on the next Digimon: Evolution!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Golden Clash

**Chapter 4: The Golden Clash **

_Hola readers, this is Chapter 4 of Digimon: Evolution, though you probably already knew that. Anyway, I don't have that much too really say for once so we're pretty much just going to jump into the story. How's that for a change?_

*Daichi's POV* (_Ok, I have to interrupt. You mean we're finally looking through someone's POV other then Kenta's? Praise Yggdrasil!)_

Kenta's been acting…funny since his encounter with Tatsuya in Digimon: RPG a week ago. He seems scared, like he's just waiting for Tatsuya to jump him and steal his rare cards. I tried telling him that's not Tatsuya's style but he's still scared out of his wits.

"What do you think I should do Wizardmon?" Wizardmon grabbed his chin and went into his thinking stance. "Well, why don't you help Kenta make up some sort of strategy in case he runs into Tatsuya?" I nod my head, that's a pretty good idea. "Yea, that should get Kenta back to normal. It's been hard playing the game this week with him hiding behind his own shadow. Agumon's smacked him on the head and called him pussy more times then I can count." Wizardmon was still thinking while he was listening to me.

"If anything, Tatsuya and Tsukaimon probably left the Town of Beginnings by now. Think about it, there are only so many rare cards you can pick up from Tamers there. Most of the people that started the game it came out have already headed out to other towns." Wizardmon was right yet again. "That's true, though I doubt Kenta will think about that. Oh well, let's go meet him at Game Center."

*Tatsuya's POV* _(Ooh, this should be interesting. Nothing like a stuck up, arrogant brat's POV to make your _*SMACK*_ …ow…Tatsuya hit me.) _

I've been working on a strategy to take down that Agumon for an entire week. I've fought in 17 battles throughout, meaning I've collected 17 new Battle Cards. Only 3 are of any use to me, though. The others are just pieces of crap.

I can't exactly explain this feeling I have about fighting Agumon and his Tamer. It's not fear, but instead almost…excitement. I know nothing about his Champion level other then what spectators told me, and I don't know what other rare cards the Tamer could have. I'm actually looking forward to this battle, especially since I'll get rare cards out of it that even I don't have.

*Kenta's POV*

I'm waiting for Daichi and Wizardmon in the lobby of Digimon: RPG. Agumon's eating some food while we wait. "Why can't we just go in without them?" Agumon asks me for the hundredth time. "I told Daichi I'd wait for him, and that's what we're doing." Agumon snickers. "Please, you're just afraid of running into Tatsuya and Tsukaimon." I hit him hard on the head for that one. "Hey, what was that for?" I just take out my Battle Cards and ignore him.

Five minutes later Daichi finally shows up with Wizardmon. "Took you long enough," Agumon says. Wizardmon simply rolls his eyes while Daichi is already heading towards the teleporter. "So Kenta, are we finally going to leave the Town of Beginnings?" He's been asking me to leave for a week, but I've been afraid of running into Tatsuya. "Yea, I guess we can leave." What are the odds that I'll run into him today? (_Irony's a bitch, huh?)_

After buying some more food and supplies, we're all set to leave the Town of Beginnings. That is until I see the person I've been dreading running into walking towards me. "Oh crap…" I mutter. Tatsuya is walking towards us with Tsukaimon flying beside him. There's no way I can leave without somebody noticing since everybody's looking at me and him.

"You're Kenta Hunata, right?" I nod my head slowly. Great, he even knows my name. "I want to battle you right now." Wow, nightmares do come true. I nod my head again slowly. He takes out his D-Phone and Battle Cards, ready to fight. He doesn't mess around.

Agumon runs towards Tsukaimon shouting, "Pepper Breath!" Tsukaimon counters with his own attack. "Friendly Fire!" The attacks clash, both destroyed by the other. Agumon's still heading towards Tsukaimon, clearly going for close combat fighting. "Claw Uppercut!" Agumon launches himself into the air trying to hit Tsukaimon with his claws, but Tsukaimon simply flies out of the way. I think it's time Agumon got a little help.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing Activate!" Six energy wings grow on Agumon's back and he flies towards Tsukaimon. "Digi-Modify! Crystal Fire Activate!" What the heck is Crystal Fire? Agumon's still flying towards Tsukaimon, but is suddenly knocked back by a white flame. Tsukaimon released a giant white flame from his mouth, destroying Agumon's Hyper Wings. "Oh man, uh Kenta it may be time to play that little Gold Evolution Card of yours." Daichi's right, I can't hold it off any longer. Besides, it may have been my mind playing tricks on me but seems like Tatsuya perked up when he heard Gold Evolution Card.

I take out the Evolution Card, it glowing slightly like it has the other times I've been in the Digital World. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" I slash the card through my D-Phone, it in turn sending the data stream at Agumon.

_Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Digivolve to…_

_Agumon is covered in the data stream, his original data being rewritten. He slowly grows in size and power, the data entering him. The remaining data wraps around his head and creates a helmet that covers half of his face._

_GeoGreymon!"_

The reaction I get out of Tatsuya is not the one I was expecting. "So I'm not the only one with that card. I knew I'd gain something out of battling you." Not the only one with…wait, does he have the Gold Evolution Card too?! I guess him taking it out of his pocket answers my question. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" The same data stream that came out of my D-Phone comes out Tatsuya's, only this time it wraps around Tsukaimon.

_Illegal Evolution, Initiated._

"_Tsukaimon Digivolve to…_

_Tsukaimon's body is morphed and twisted by the data. It enlarges his tails and wings growing larger. His head grows outward, the red eyes shining through the data stream. The data finishes transforming his now red claws, finishing his transformation._

_Devidramon!"_

Oh boy, time for a little Scan action.

_Devidramon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Evil Dragon_

"_This Evil Dragon Digimon causes fear and is called "The Demon of Duplicate Eyes". This demon beast was summoned from the Dark Area by the Emissary of Darkness Devimon, and there is no other as wicked a Digimon as this one. It is from the Dramon line of Digimon, but its arms and legs have grown abnormally, it tears up its enemies with extending arms, and it flies about in the darkness with tough limbs and wings. Its personality is wicked and it does not have a compassionate heart on hand. When it glares with its four eyes, which burn a deep crimson, its enemies become unable to move and it chops up their consequently unresisting bodies. Also, when the end of its tail opens into a hooked claw shape, it can skewer enemies. It seems that the wicked sentiments of hackers that abuse computer networks for their selfish desires gave birth to this Digimon. For its special technique "Crimson Nail", it mangles up enemies with its giant claws, raising a bloodbath."_

"Funny what a small, harmless looking creature can become." Tatsuya is smirking at me. He has full right to I guess. His Digimon is monstrous. Well, it can't get any worse then this.

Then he pulls out ANOTHER Gold Battle Card, making me swear to never say that again. "Digi-Modify! Goliath Activate!" Oh great, another card I've never heard of. It being a Gold card will probably make things ten times worse. Wait, is Devidramon…growing?! He is, oh man he's now twice as big as GeoGreymon!

"Digi-Modify! Alias Activate!" With Devidramon being this big and powerful, GeoGreymon's going to have to go on a defensive strategy until I can think of something. Devidramon will at least have a hard time finding the real GeoGreymon out of the eight of them.

Wait, Tatsuya's smirking again…why is he smirking again? "Digi-Modify! Downgrade Activate!" Well at least it's not a Gold card this time. Hey wait, the clones of GeoGreymon are disappearing! Devidramon's coming at GeoGreymon now. "GeoGreymon look out! Oh man, I need another card!" I am seriously freaking out.

GeoGreymon seems to be taking matters into his own hands since now he's charging head first at Devidramon, literally. "Horn Impulse!" Oh I get it; he's going to ram Devidramon using his helmet. This might just work, come on GeoGreymon! "Digi-Modify! Hypersonic Activate!" Oh no, not Hypersonic! Devidramon's picking up speed! GeoGreymon is still heading towards him though. "GeoGreymon stop, turn back!"

I'm too late. "Crimson Nail!" Devidramon slashes GeoGreymon and knocks him down. Even worse, GeoGreymon is turning back into Agumon. "Finish him Devidramon." What is Tatsuya talking about? Finish him…no, he's going to delete Agumon! Devidramon's bringing his tail back and is getting ready to strike Agumon. I'm running towards Agumon now, Wizardmon being sent with me.

Everything is going in slow motion around me. I'm almost too Agumon, but I won't make it in time. Devidramon's bringing his tail down…it's inches away from Agumon…then I'm back in the helmet? What happened?

The Nerve Helmet is saying Error…did Agumon get deleted and it logged me out? I take off my Nerve Helmet and look around. No, everyone got logged out. "Sorry folks, it seems like the server had a melt down. The game is shutting down for several hours." the manager tells us. Everyone's upset, but I'm relieved. A few more seconds and Agumon would have been toast.

*Two Hours Later*

Daichi and I have been looking on the blogs since we got out of the game. Some people have talked about mine and Tatsuya's battle but most are talking about the server crash. I'm not that surprised though, plus I'd rather people not talk about the battle. Agumon's been moping for the past 2 hours.

"I guess for you that crash was good," Daichi says. I simply nod in response. Not only did I almost lose my second battle ever and my rare cards, but Agumon was almost deleted right before me. I know he's just made of data and is not real but I feel connected to him. Seeing him die, even if he'll become a Digi-Egg, would be like watching Daichi die. I don't think I could handle it. Maybe I'm being too sappy for my own good. My biggest problem will be dealing with Tatsuya once the game is back online. I'm worried about his Gold Battle Cards. Then again, I may not be going back on if Agumon keeps moping around like this.

_*Secret location in the Digital World*_

"_That was too close for comfort. The human nearly got GeoGreymon killed in combat against Devidramon," the Knight said to his colleagues. "Yes, but look here," one of the others said pointing at the screen. "The human was trying to protect his partner once he Degenerated and was about to be deleted." The others talked about this amongst themselves until their leader spoke up. "Either way, the human is still a poor choice. He has no battle experience whatsoever and will probably end up getting himself and Agumon deleted." _

"_Don't forget Alphamon, you were the once who chose the humans to help in the first place." Alphamon was tired of the DigiDestined being used against him. "Yes, I did suggest for the humans to help us. However, I never suggested that human. We all know the truth behind that one becoming a DigiDestined. I think it is foolish, especially since he is supposed to be the leader! If it wasn't for our intervention, the Agumon would've been deleted, possibly along with the human."_

"_Please, we do not need to be fighting amongst ourselves. We have far too much at stake right now. Look, the human has hidden potential that he simply has yet to show us. I say we should allow him some time to grow stronger before placing any accusations. Maybe we should pay more attention to the other DigiDestined. How are the girl and Renamon doing?"_

"_She's the last human we need to worry about. She and Renamon are a flawless team. They've won 27 consecutive battles, not the mention the countless untamed Digimon she's fought and defeated." Everyone muttered something in agreement. _

"_Very well, we shall postpone our final judgment on the human Kenta's place in the DigiDestined. However, I still want somebody monitoring his progress. Now, for the important matter at hand; how did the human Tatsuya come in contact with Golden Evolution Card?"_

"_Tatsuya is a very powerful and strategic Tamer. Whenever he has fought and defeated another Tamer he has requested their rarest Battle Card. My guess is that he has defeated another DigiDestined in combat, thereby taking their never before seen Gold Evolution card." Alphamon slammed his hand down on the table. "You're telling me the Digital World is in more danger because some human won our Evolution card in the humans' idiotic game!"_

_The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it. "Yes, that seems to be the case. We may need to make more Golden Battle Cards for the DigiDestined." Alphamon simply sighed. "You know as well as I do Dynasmon that without Magnamon we cannot make the Golden Battle Cards. Only he was capable of that, and no one has seen him or Omnimon ever since they went out to destroy a group of Diaboromon."_

"_Have they been deleted?" Alphamon simply shook his head. "I can still feel their presence in the Alpha inForce, though it is weak. Omnimon may have been split back into his base forms as his power is very weak." Everyone was still in slight shock over the disappearance of Omnimon and Magnamon. "Alright, I call this meeting to an end. Go and fulfill your current duties." The other Knights left, leaving only Gallantmon and Alphamon. _

"_Do you think trusting our fate with the humans is a good idea?" Alphamon simply sighed. "Gallantmon, I fear it is our only choice left. The humans may be the only ones who can stop this evil once and for all." _

_Whoa, talk about freaky. So, why are Kenta and Agumon on some sort of trial basis with the Royal Knights? Will Tatsuya try and come after Kenta again, and which DigiDestined is now left without a Gold Card because of him? Most importantly, what is this evil that Alphamon feels that they can only defeat with the help of the humans? But the most important of all…when will I finally be revealed and stop being a damn narrator! Find out on the next Digimon: Evolution._


	5. Chapter 5: Next Warp: Beetle Town

**Chapter 5: Next Warp: Beetle Town  
**

"Hi everyone, it's Wizardmon! I beat the narrator in rock-paper-scissors so I get to narrate today! Let's see, today's chapter will be a bit sappy but it will still have a fight or two! Now let's get into the world of Digimon: Evolution!" _Get out of my office you little piece of shit! I told you the prize for beating me in rock-paper-scissors was a slice of cheese cake!_

*Kenta's POV*

Wow, it's been three days since the server crash. The game went back online yesterday since it was being checked for anymore bugs. No one is really sure of why it crashed, only that it shouldn't happen again.

Good news, I finally got Agumon out of his funk over almost losing to Tatsuya and Tsukaimon. Bad news, I'm scared out of my wits to go back to the Digital World. Tatsuya is definitely powerful and can easily beat me. I've been going over card strategies and battle tactics the past two days, but it's all useless against the Gold Battle Card, Goliath. That card doubled all of Devidramon's stats and even made him double in size.

If anything Tatsuya has probably gone onto a different town by now. At least I hope he has, because the last time I thought that Agumon almost got deleted. So now it's after school and Daichi and I are walking to Game Center. I guess it's a good thing I usually get my homework done on the way there. Nowadays kids can just do their homework on their D-Phones since it's downloaded from the teachers' main computer.

"Man you should've seen how red your face was when Emiko walked by. You looked liked a tomato!" Now I was just blushing from embarrassment. "Come on, you're supposed be nice and help me with my crush, not constantly make fun of me." I gave him my signature pout which usually got him to break. "Ugh, alright I'm sorry. I'll help you with your Emiko problem." I was grinning up at him. "Thanks Daichi!"

"Hey, what are best friends for? Scratch that, what are non-blood brothers for?" I couldn't help it, I chuckled a little. "Good to know I have you on my side. Now if only I can deal with my Digital World problems." Daichi got a grin the size of Tokyo on his face. "I think I know how to do that too!" I gave him a questioning look. "What do you suppose?"

"Ok, so a guy I know traded me this cool item called a Warp Ring for one of my rare cards. Don't give me that look; I have two more of the card. Anyway, the Warp Ring is used to teleport to anywhere it's been before!" I gave him an odd look. "That's going to help me because….?" He just rolled his eyes at me. "Because, if you use it you can leave the Town of Beginnings without running into Tatsuya, if he's even still there."

The plan made sense, except for one thing. "You just got the ring, and you've never left the Town of Beginnings either. How exactly can you use it to teleport?" He wriggled his eyebrows at me. "Like I said, I traded with this guy I met in town yesterday. He's been to the next town, meaning that the ring has been there too. It doesn't matter if the person's been there, just as long as the ring has." Ok, I guess that makes sense.

We finally got to the Game Center and went over to our usual terminals. After gearing up and syncing my D-Phone, I hit Start and entered the Lobby. Agumon and I met up with Daichi and Wizardmon at the teleporter. "So how exactly do we use the ring?" Daichi put his hand up. "Not so fast. Like I said, there's only one ring. That means we're going to need to be in the same party for it to work on both of us." I guess that makes sense. Daichi and I were already Friends with each other, but we had never set up a party. I took out my D-Phone and sent a party request to Daichi. He accepted right away and then we teleported to town.

"So what town are we going to?" Daichi took out a map of File Island and showed me. "As you know, we're currently in the Town of Beginnings. The nearest safe area is called Beetle Town. To get there, we have to go through this forest area called Beetle Land. Now the ring has been to Beetle Town before, but it's also been to Beetle Land. It's up to you but we could teleport into the forest so that we could fight against wild Digimon to get stronger."

That sounded like a good idea, but something in my gut was telling me it might just be smarter to head to Beetle Town. The Warp Ring was a one way trip and I didn't feel like getting caught in a forest full of Insect Digimon. "What are the usual levels of the Digimon in Beetle Land?" Daichi looked it up on his D-Phone and showed me the results. Most were at Level 12, some at 14. Agumon and Wizardmon were already in the 20s, meaning that they wouldn't gain much from fighting the weaker level wild Digimon.

"I think we should just teleport to Beetle Town. We can battle Tamers there who have similar levels to our own Digimon. It's a lot smarter then wasting our time in Beetle Land." Diachi thought about it for a second, and then nodded his head. "Ok, so are you ready for a little Warp Ring action?" I nodded my head slowly, a bit afraid that it wouldn't work. Daichi slipped the Warp Ring onto his finger and rubbed it while saying, "Beetle Town." The ring lit up and surrounded the four us in data. The data enclosed us, and then it was gone.

Looking around I could see we were no longer in the Town of Beginnings. Considering the many Insect type Digimon around and the different bug related definitions, I'd say we made it to Beetle Town. "Wow Kenta, you were right! We came just in time for the festival!" Festival, what festival? "What are you talking about Daichi?" He pointed at a sign hanging on one of the shops. It read, "The Festival of the Beetle Pearl." The…Beetle Pearl, what the hell is that?

"What exactly is a Beetle Pearl?" Daichi just shrugged. "I don't know, though I think it's some ancient artifact the Insect Digimon have had for a long time. It probably gives them power or whatever." From the looks of things the Festival was just starting. There were dancers and food galore.

"Get away from me!" What was that? "Hey Agumon, did you hear that?" Wait…where is Agumon? Wizardmon's missing too! Oh, there they are…stuffing their faces. "Agumon, get your ass over here!" He comes walking back towards me with arms full of food. "Yes?" I can hardly understand him. "I think someone's in trouble. Listen." He drops the food for a second and lifts his head up. "Help, please get away from me!"

Soon enough he's dashing off towards the source of the sound. I'm running behind him with Daichi and Wizardmon trying to keep up. Maybe if Wizardmon wasn't running with all that food he could keep up with Agumon. We head through an alley way and find the person screaming for help. Wait is that…no way, it's Emiko! Two guys in with DemiDevimon are ganging up on her.

"Hey get away from her!" I yell. Wow, wonder where that came from. I'm usually too nervous around her to stand no less scream. The two guys turn towards me. Both are larger and tougher looking then me. "What do you want squirt?" I answer their question by pulling out my D-Phone. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" The data stream comes out of my D-Phone and heads toward Agumon.

_Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Digivolve to…_

_Agumon is covered in the data stream, his original data being rewritten. He slowly grows in size and power, the data entering him. The remaining data wraps around his head and creates a helmet that covers half of his face._

_GeoGreymon!"_

GeoGreymon let out a giant roar that probably would've wait the two wet themselves if it wasn't for us being in a video game. The DemiDevimon are already running away, their Tamers not far behind them. GeoGreymon turns back into Agumon and stuffs himself with some more food. It seemed like a wasted Digivolution but it got those creeps away from Emiko…Emiko! Oh man, is she ok?

"K-…Kenta…slow…down…!" Daichi and Wizardmon are panting behind me. Daichi really needs to start running more often. "H-Hey E-Emiko….are y-you ok?" She stands up and is brushing herself off. Her long brown hair went over her shoulders, and her green eyes were just…amazing. She's wearing a pink dress with a purple coat over it, along with some pink shoes. She really looks amazing in it. "Yes I am, thanks for your help. See ya later." Oh man, she's walking away. Should I say something? Should I stop her…she's already out of the alley way. Maybe if I run after her I can catch up with her!

"Daichi, I'm heading after Emiko!" He tries to respond but I'm already running, Agumon right behind me. I turn the corner out of the alley way and run smack into something. Ow…what hit me? I'm rubbing my head, my ass sore from the fall. I look up and see a girl. At first I thought it was Emiko, but this girl has blonde hair that's a bit shorter, and blue eyes instead of green. Wow, this girl was extremely pretty…maybe even prettier then Emiko. I can feel my cheeks getting real hot. It looks like she's blushing too.

"I'm really sorry. I-I didn't s-see you there." she says while getting up. "No, it was my fault. I-I'm sorry." I stand up and put my hand out to her. She takes it and I feel electricity shoot through me. Weird, how can I feel anything inside the Digital World? The feeling running through me right now is blocking out my thoughts.

It seems like the same feeling went through her just now as well. We're both staring at each other for a moment before we realize we're still holding hands. "S-Sorry." we both say at the same time. Our hands drop to our sides, mine feeling a little cold now. "Kenta, did you catch up with…?" Daichi just ran into me…not as nice as when the cute girl did. He's sprawled out on top of me with Wizardmon laughing at us. The girl is just standing by awkwardly.

"Uh, are you two ok?" I push Daichi off of me and mutter, "Way to ruin a moment." I stand up again and help Daichi up. Weird, I didn't get that electric feeling when I helped him up. I thought it might have been some sort of glitch with the Nerve Gear, but nothing's happening. Then the girl trips and her arms land on my shoulder. My face is heating up again and the electric feeling is back.

"Sorry again, man why am I so clumsy today?" She gets off me and brushes herself off. I'm trying to suppress my blush while Daichi is watching the situation with amusement. Wizardmon's finally done laughing and Agumon is…hey, where is Agumon? That little shit! He's off eating again!

"Hey Agumon, could you stop stuffing yourself for two minutes!" My outburst made the pretty girl laugh. Man, why does my stomach feel like this? My feelings for Emiko have never felt this…real or powerful before. I don't even know this girl's name. "By the way, my name is Yumi Miyake." Well that solves my first problem. "Hi there, my name is Daichi Sato. This is my partner Wizardmon. My extremely red friend over here is Kenta Hunata." Man, I thought Daichi agreed to help me with my crush problems and not insult me! Wait, did I just say crush? Oh great, I have another crush and it's on a girl I've just met!

"It's really hot out, that's all." Daichi simply rolls his eyes and goes to get some food for Wizardmon. I think I heard him mutter something like, "How hot can a damn video game be?" or something like that. "So, who's your partner Digimon?" Yumi asks. I point over to Agumon who's finally over here but is still stuffing his face. "That pain in the ass reptile, Agumon. He's a pain but he's also a really good partner. Who's yours?" Yumi looks around trying to find her partner Digimon.

"Oh there she is!" She's pointing up at the sky at some…pink thing? No, that's a bird…and I'm not having that it's a bird, it's a plane moment, I mean it's literally a pink bird. It lands down next to Agumon who's finally done eating. "This is my partner Digimon, Biyomon." Biyomon looks between Agumon and me. "It's nice to meet you." Daichi and Wizardmon decide to walk back over…man he has horrible timing. "Oh cool a Biyomon. Mind if I Scan her?" Yumi shakes her head. "No, go ahead."

_Biyomon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Chic_

_Level: 22_

"_A Chick Digimon whose wings grew like arms. It can deftly move its wings to grab at objects, and it is good at flying with them too. It normally lives on the land, but it flies into the sky when it has to escape from impending danger. However, as it flies at the same speed as Patamon, it is Patamon's rival. It dreams of becoming a Birdramon in the future, who is able to fly around in the sky at will, but it dreads becoming a Kokatorimon, who cannot fly in the sky at all. It has a curious nature, and likes to peck at Tanemon's head. Its special attack is "Magical Fire", which summons ghostly flames."_

"Hey Yumi, are you ok?" Hm, some guy is running towards us. "Yea, I'm alright!" she replies. "Hey Yumi, who's that?" She looks at me for a second. "Oh sorry, that's my boyfriend, Ryo Koga." Did she just say…boyfriend?! Wow, this feeling is like the exact opposite of what I was feeling a minute ago. It's like the entire world just crashed down around me…like nothing else really matters. Of course that's her boyfriend. Now that I can see him clearly it's no wonder why she would date a guy like him. Tall, cool black hair, brown eyes, nice build, he even has Leomon for a partner!

No dorky goggles or short stature on him. The only thing that snaps me out of my little daymare is Agumon growling. "What's wrong Agumon?" He's looking up at the sky, as if something else is going to come out of it. "A Digimon is coming!" What is he talking about? Wait I can see something now. It kind of looks like a giant flying dragon…wait, that's Airdramon!

_Airdramon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Phantom Beast_

_Level: None_

"_A Mythical Beast Digimon who grew giant wings. It is said that its existence is closer to that of a god, and that's why it's such a valuable monster. It is adept at attacking from the air, able to summon storms just by roaring and creating huge tornadoes by flapping its wings. It has a violent nature, but actually has a rather high amount of intelligence. But being a used by a Tamer would be impossible to do. Its special attack is "Spinning Needle", which flaps its huge wings and creates a sharp vacuum blade."_

What the hell?! Since when do Digimon not have a level? The Airdramon is heading towards us now. "Spinning Needle!" A giant windstorm hits us, causing all to have to grab onto something or be blown away. I've got to stop this. Wait, what's Yumi doing?

She's taking out her D-Phone and a…a Gold Card?! "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

_Evolution recognized._

"_Biyomon Digivolve to…"_

_The data stream wraps itself around Biyomon, making her grow in size. Her pink feathers molt away and change into a new coat of fire. Her final touch is the powerful wings and beak that have now grown in the place of her previous form._

_Birdramon!"_

_Birdramon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Giant Bird_

_Level: 25_

"_A Gigantic Bird Digimon engulfed in flames. Its heat waves have defeated many who dare face it. Digimon weak against heat must be wary of its power."_

Wow, Birdramon looks incredible! "Meteor Wing!" It sends two fireballs at the Airdramon, though it carefully flies around the attack. That thing is pretty good at flying. "Thunder Cloud!" A dark cloud appears above Airdramon and strikes him with lightning. Seems like Wizardmon is joining the fight now.

_Wizardmon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Demon Man_

_Level: 24_

"_A Digimon that came from a Digital World in another dimension. The name of his hometown is "Witchelny", and he came to this world so that he could train to be a large spiritual guide. His face is shrouded within his mask so that he could stop being shy. The magic (a high-leveled program language) of thunder is practiced in this world, although the magic of flame and earth have been mastered in his hometown. Its Certain Kill Move is "Thunder Cloud", which summons a thunder cloud, and sends forth lightning bolts."_

Even Leomon is jumping into action, literally. He launched himself up into the air and is preparing his attack. "Beast King Fist!" Leomon releases a lion's head from his fist that strikes Airdramon but still doesn't knock him down.

_Leomon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Attribute_

_Type: Beast Man_

_Level: 32_

"_A Beast Man type Digimon whose nicknames vary from 'The King of Beasts' to 'The Noble Brave Warrior'. While there are a lot of evil-hearted and ferocious Digimon, this strong-willed and heroic-hearted being has defeated a large number of them in the past. In particular, the 'Digimon Hunter' named __Ogremon__ is his rival. His tough-trained body, which he trains daily, can withstand all known attacks, and with his special attack of "Beast King Fist", his enemies breathe their last breath near him. He very rarely has to resort to slashing at the enemy with the "Lion King Sword" on his waist."_

"Hey Kenta, it's time we got into the action!" I nod my head at Agumon, knowing he's right. "That may not be such a good idea. Your Digimon is the weakest out all of ours. He might get hurt." Ryo says. Why that cocky little bastard, we'll show him! "I think we'll be just fine. Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

_Evolution recognized_

"_Agumon Digivolve to…GeoGreymon!"_

The shocked look on Ryo's face puts a smile on mine. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings Activate!" Now GeoGreymon is flying towards Airdramon, using the same tactic he tried against Devidramon. "Horn Impulse!" Oh man, Airdramon's going to dodge that for sure. If I increase GeoGreymon's speed, he can hit Airdramon but he might get slammed back. If I increase his power, he can beat Airdramon's strength but will be too slow to catch him. I guess I'll just have to increase both.

"Daichi give me your Power Chip card now!" A little shocked by my yelling, Daichi hands me his Power Chip. "Digi-Modify! Power Chip activate!" Now GeoGreymon's got a balanced increase of both attack and speed! He rams straight into Airdramon and impales him. Airdramon turns into data and GeoGreymon's trying to absorb it. Something just…doesn't feel right about it. "GeoGreymon stop! Don't absorb the data!" He's a bit confused by my outburst but listens. The data of Airdramon flies away, going who knows where.

*5 Minutes Later*

"I can't believe I finally found another Tamer with the Gold Evolution Card!" Everyone was sitting down at an outside table, me and Yumi talking about our Gold Battle Cards. "I know it's good to have someone to talk to about it. I actually met someone else with the Gold Evolution Card, along with some other Gold Cards but he wasn't the talking type." Yumi was smiling at me while Biyomon and Agumon were seeing who could eat the most ice cream cones. Wizardmon was refereeing and Leomon was watching with amusement. I couldn't help but chuckle at Ryo's upset face that his girlfriend was paying attention to me instead of him. Daichi was also eating ice cream, though I'm not sure why since he can't taste it.

"How did you get your Gold Card?" I ask. "Truth be told this Gold Card isn't my first one. It's weird but the day I went to get my D-Phone, a guy in a trench-coat walked up to me and gave me a blank Gold Battle Card. He said it was some sort of upgrade. After I used it, my D-Phone lit up and created Biyomon." No way, that's the exact same thing that happened to me, even the creepy trench-coat dude. (_Why does everyone have to talk smack about the trench coat?_) "That's exactly how I got Agumon, except I met the trench coat dude at the Game Center. So how did you get the Evolution card?"

"It was really weird. I was in the middle of like my second battle in the Real World when I just pulled the card out of my deck. I had never seen it before and hadn't actually recognized it as an Evolution Card at first. I'll tell you the guy I was battling was pretty shocked when I played it, but then again so was I." Ok so pretty much the same thing happened to me, except I got the Gold Evolution Card in the game. "Who was the guy you met who had the Gold Evolution Card?"

"Actually, he had two Gold Cards. The second one was a card called Goliath that doubled his Digimon's stats. He almost beat Agumon and me with it. If it wasn't for the server crash, Agumon could be a Digi-Egg right now." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Ok, so what exactly do these random Gold Battle Cards mean?" Daichi asked. I'm still trying to figure that out for myself. "Hey Agumon, do you know how long the Festival of the Beetle Pearl usually lasts?" He and Biyomon were now having a contest to see who could stand on their head the longest. "Today's the first day it began so it should be over in 4 days." Wow, this Beetle Pearl must be pretty important.

"Ok, I say we all meet up here tomorrow and ask around if anyone knows about the Gold Battle Cards. It's probably a good idea to search the forums and blogs to see if anyone knows anything. The player I fought against who had the Gold Battle Cards is named Tatsuya and his partner is Tsukaimon. He's got a black jacket with a weird sun symbol on the back of it, just in case you run into him."

Everyone agreed with my plan. Looking at the time I was surprised it was 7:08. I had to be home in 12 minutes. We all agreed to log out and meet up in Beetle Town tomorrow around 5. Daichi and I raced out of Game Center, racing to get to my house. It was Friday so I had invited him to stay the night at my place, though we may be sleeping outside if we don't get home in time. My mom can get pretty angry when Daichi and I break the rules. She loves Daichi as a second son, which is great. The bad part is both of our moms gave the other permission to punish us.

*10 Minutes Later*

Phew…made it at 7:20. That was a close call. Dinner was delicious as usual, my mom being an amazing cook. Daichi and I thanked her before heading up to my room.

"So tell me, how much of a crush do you have on Yumi?" He asked me as soon as we got up the steps and my face was already red. "Uh, w-what are y-you talking about?" Daichi rolled his eyes. "Don't deny it Kenta. I saw how you were all nervous around her and how you were happy when you could show off in front of her and make Ryo angry. Does the name Emiko mean anything to you by any chance?" Wow, I had almost forgotten about Emiko. It's weird, thinking about her now I don't have the normal warmth and nervousness that I used to have. I still feel a little something for her, but it's not as big or important now that I've met Yumi.

"Yea, b-but it's not as important as it used to be." I felt kind of bad talking about Emiko like that, but it was just how I felt. "Wow, you've got yourself into a deeper crush with a girl who already has a boyfriend and have practically given up on your past crush." Daichi was making me redder by the second. I hated how he was always able to get me worked up about this stuff! "For the last time, I…I d-don't have a c-crush on Yumi."

"Yea you do Kenta. I saw how you were acting around the human girl. At first I thought you just ate some spicy food but then you looked really sad when her human mate came over to us." Since when has Agumon been so observant? Wait, what was that last thing he said? I grabbed my D-Phone out and glared at Agumon. "What do you mean human mate? He's just her boyfriend! They'll probably break up eventually anyway!"

"I think you mean you want them to break up." Oh great, now Wizardmon was ganging up on me. "Look bro, there's no use denying it. You like Yumi, a lot." I sighed in defeat. Daichi was right; I did like Yumi a lot. It doesn't matter considering she has a boyfriend. I'm not entirely fond of Ryo but I'm not going to try and break them up or anything. That would be just outright wrong. "Alright I give in, your right. Just don't make me say it again." Daichi laughed and slung his arm around me. "Don't worry buddy, I know the perfect thing to get your mind off your troubles."

"What is it this time?" His last plan to help my problems actually went over pretty well, and I got to meet Yumi in the process. I just won't let him have the satisfaction of knowing his plan worked. "I had gotten an e-mail before heading into Digimon: RPG. I've been invited to a party and you're coming with me!" A party did sound like fun. Wait a minute…

"Whose party is it?" Daichi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "It doesn't really matter whose party it is, right? Having fun is what always matters." I gave him my infamous "Death Glare". I was usually pretty docile and "innocent" looking, but my Death Glare could make anyone squirm. "Alright, the party's at Shoji's house." That was the absolute wrong answer. "Shoji's house, are you crazy? I don't know if you remember this Daichi, but Shoji and his pack of brainless gorillas have been bullying me since 2nd Grade! Now you expect me to just walk into his house during a party where everyone will probably be drunk! That's like a bear choosing to walk into the bear trap!"

"Hey look I know it must be scary going to his house but I doubt you'll even see him. The last time he had a party over half the school came and he actually left like midway during it. The chances of you running into are slim to none." Did he forget what happened the last time he said that? "You do remember the last time you told me the chances of me running into someone I was avoiding were slim to none, I almost lost my second Digimon battle and Agumon was almost deleted." Daichi just looked down at the floor. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know you were blaming me."

No, that's not at all what I was doing. "I'm sorry, I didn't ever blame you. I'm just scared, you know. Tatsuya technically beat me after we ran into each other, and Shoji has been beating and torturing me for the past seven years." Agumon suddenly snickered from the D-Phone. "Man how was I partnered up with this pussy of a Tamer?"

*Daichi's POV*

Did Agumon really just say that? Kenta's face was priceless, though. "What the hell are you talking about?" Oh boy, this is going to get worse before it gets better. "You heard me! You're the biggest coward on this world and the Digital one! You're afraid of standing up against your enemies and fighting them, you won't pursue either of the two girls you have feelings for, and you'd probably have run away from half the fights we've had in the Digital World if it wasn't for me making you fight!"

Wow, that was painful to hear…especially since it's true, besides being the biggest coward part. Kenta's head is down now…oh man, here come the waterworks. Wait a second, he's not crying. "You know what you little glitched gecko, I'm going to prove to you how lucky you are to have me as your Tamer! I'm going to go to that party, I'm going to stand up to Shoji if I run into him, and I'm going to ask Emiko out on a date! How's that for the biggest coward?" Kenta's entire demeanor has changed. His eyes hold such rage and power. It's as if he's an entirely different person now.

"Please, you don't have the balls to do any of that stuff." Should Agumon really be talking about having balls? "Oh yea, we'll see about that! Diachi!" I yelp a little in surprise when Kenta yells at me. "Y-Yea?" Kenta's rage has gone down a little now that he's looking at me, but he's still pissed. "When is this party?" The party…the e-mail said it was this weekend. "Uh, it's Sunday and it starts at 8."

"Hear that Agumon? I'm heading to that party on Sunday, I'm going to have a great time, I'm going to ask Emiko out, and I'm going to stand up to Shoji! How about that?" Is it just me or is Agumon smirking a little. "Alright, you win. I guess I was wrong about you. You're not the worlds' biggest coward…just a mediocre coward." Kenta slammed his D-Phone down as he walked out to the bathroom with his pajamas in his hands.

"You got Kenta pissed off on purpose, didn't you?" What was Wizardmon talking about? "Yup, you're pretty observant. I knew Kenta wouldn't listen to Daichi begging him so I thought if I called him out on being a coward, he'd want to prove me wrong by going to the party! You humans can be so predictable." I hate to admit it but Agumon's got skill. "That was pretty slick of you. What happens if Kenta actually thinks past his little rage episode here and decides to not go to the party?"

Agumon snickered again. "Being in you humans' D-Phones, we Digimon have access to a lot of different content. Some of this content could be personal journal entries that Kenta put into his phone that has a lot of embarrassing things inside it." That devilish little gecko; he was going to blackmail Kenta. "Alright, I'll let you use that against Kenta since I think he should go to this party and face his fears, but don't actually release the journal entries. If you do I swear I'll have Wizardmon delete you, though Kenta will probably do it before we have the chance." Agumon nodded in agreement. I guess he wasn't ever planning on actually releasing the entries.

*Kenta's POV*

I was so pissed off at Agumon I almost forgot to charge my D-Phone. I hadn't talked to him at all ever since I got back from the bathroom. I didn't touch my D-Phone except for when I set it up on the charger. To my surprise Agumon kept his large mouth shut for once. I can hear him snoring now that I'm lying down, though that could just be Daichi.

I look up at my best friend who's sleeping in my bed. I always let him sleep in my bed and I took the sleeping bag, though he would argue with me for about 5 minutes before succumbing. The only thing I ever regret in my friendship with Daichi is that I never bought him one of those machines for people who snore a lot. He was like a freaking lawn mower on Red Bull.

Agumon was his only rival when it came to snoring. I guess that large snout gave him a bit of an advantage. Wait, aren't I pissed off at Agumon? Of course not; I'm mad at what he said, but it was all true. I probably am the biggest coward on both worlds. I was pretty much pissed off at myself for being a coward all my life. That's the real reason I was going to this party. I wanted to prove Agumon wrong, but only because I needed to show myself I'm not a coward.

I look over at my alarm clock, seeing its 11:48 A.M. I roll over in my sleeping back and close my eyes. In 12 minutes it's going to be Saturday. With all that's happened in the past few hours I almost forgot about meeting Yumi and Biyomon at Beetle Town tomorrow. Ryo and Leomon would probably be there as well but I was kinda hoping they wouldn't be. At least I can have a fun day with Yumi before Shoji murders me at his party.

"So that's a wrap for this chapter! What do you think Kenta's going to do now? Will he be able to stand up to Shoji at the party? Better yet, will he be careful not to embarrass himself around Yumi and Kemiko?" _It's Emiko you dolt! Now get out of my office! *Frying pan on head* Sorry about that. Anyway, with Wizardmon probably in a coma right now I can tell you something important. An important new character will be revealed in the next chapter! No it's not that little pain in the ass Shoji. _

_Actually now that I think about it any character revealed will have a significant part in the story, DigiDestined or not. Once that THING happens everyone will…whoa, I'm really getting ahead of myself! The author's going to kill me for being such a spoiler…hehe, well this is where I leave you off kiddies! Don't forget to do your homework and be in bed by nine. Oh and the most important of all, be sure to not miss the next Digimon: Evolution! _


	6. Chapter 6: A Mammoth of a Party

**Chapter 6: A Mammoth of a Party**

_Welcome back my dear children to this new chapter of Digimon: Evolution. Now can we all agree the last one was as boring and sappy as HEEEEELLLL! Seems like the author wants to attract all different times of readers and is probably just going to be sending the ones he already has away. No more cookies baked in alcohol for him._

_Anyway this chapter is going to heat up and a lot of questions are going to be raised so you won't be falling asleep! Just in case you do I have your milk and blanket ready in the corner. Now just for you guys I'm going to send you over to the secret meeting place of the Royal Knights. They'll probably delete me for it later but you already listened in on their last meeting so their whole secrecy thing is already compromised. Have fun and I'll chat with you later…maybe I'll finally appear in the story again! Nah who the hell am I kidding._

*Secret Location*

"_I call this meeting of the Royal Knights to order!" The other Knights quickly took their seats and looked over to Alphamon. "The reason why I have called you all here is because I have terrible news. A battle had been going on between our Aqua Flank and a group of MarineDevimon. The battle seemed to have been going in our favor until two days ago. The exact specifics of the battle our unknown; all that we know is the MarineDevimon were being defeated until something gave them the advantage two days ago. The entire Agua Flank was deleted." _

_Everyone gasped when they heard this. "How could the entire Aqua Flank be destroyed? They were some of our strongest soldiers! How could a group of Ultimate Level MarineDevimon delete them?" Alphamon simply shock his head. "I have no clue. We are trying to look into what gave the MarineDevimon the edge they needed but nothing has turned up. Now, I believe the fallen Aqua Flank deserves a moment of respect."_

_The Royal Knights all held their heads down in respect for the fallen warriors. "With the loss of the Aqua Flank, we are left with hardly 300 soldiers." The number of Digimon willing to risk their lives in combat was becoming scarce. Most were Champions or Rookies, with only a handful of Ultimates. The only Mega Levels were the Royal Knights themselves and a few of the Generals. "We need more recruits. Dynasmon and Leopardmon, I'm charging you two with heading to the different towns and finding any Digimon who will join our army." _

_The two Knights nodded their head in understanding, though they feared the results would be horrible as usual. Craniamon slammed his hand down in frustration. "Why must we constantly risk the lives of innocent Digimon in this war? When are these chosen heroes going to come and rid us of this evil?" The Royal Knights wouldn't admit it, but they were all thinking the same thing. "Craniamon, you know as well as I do that we can't send in the DigiDestined yet. They are not ready to fight in this war. They'll only end up dying." He hated to hear it, but Craniamon knew Alphamon was right. "Lord Alphamon, you know that I agree with you, but shouldn't the DigiDestined at least know the true nature of the Digital World; as for as they know the Digital World is just some human-designed entertainment game and Digimon are digital pets to play with." Alphamon nodded his head in agreement. _

"_Very well, keep track of the DigiDestined's entry to the Digital World. Once they've all arrived we shall teleport them to the center of File Island and discuss the truth with them. For now I want you to…" Alphamon was cut off by the blaring alarm. "What is happening?" on of the Knights yelled. "It's just as I feared, we have less time then we originally believed. It seems we may not need to tell the truth my fellow Knights. A Digimon has just crossed over to the Real World."_

*Kenta's POV*

I still can't believe I agreed to go to this party. Sure it was in a fit of rage and disappointment in myself, but I still can't believe I said I'd go. I know I'm going to run into Shoji; it's his freaking house. Daichi keeps swearing the odds of me running into him are slim to none but with my luck he'll see me the minute I walk in the door.

At least yesterday went over pretty well in Digimon: RPG. Daichi, Agumon, Wizardmon, and I had met up with Ryo, Leomon, Yumi, and Biyomon. We had asked around about the Gold Cards, though we didn't say that we had them. No one knew anything about them, except a few who said they saw Tatsuya using them. Even though they hadn't found any information about the Gold Battle Cards, I got to spend a whole three hours with Yumi. Ryo was a royal pain in the ass but I still got to talk and laugh with Yumi. I even got to impress her with mine and Agumon's battle skills in a couple of battles I had with other Tamers.

Speaking of Agumon, we're pretty much talking the same as before our little argument. I wasn't mad at him since he was telling me the truth, though I'm still reluctant to go to this party. Agumon was pretty quick to forgive me for snapping at him, and it was kind of weird. It was as if he wanted me to yell at him and say yes for the party.

I look over at the time and see that it's 8:14. Daichi and I agreed to head to the party a half hour later since heading in first would mean definitely running into Shoji. I was wearing a red t-shirt with brown cargo shorts, my normal clothes. I grabbed my goggles and put them on. Daichi tried to make me go without my goggles, but he knew I wouldn't. He knows how important they are to me.

"Hey Agumon, how do I look?" I held up my D-Phone so he could see me. If I was actually going to ask Emiko out I needed to look somewhat presentable. "Like a human. I swear you all look the same." Not the exact response I wanted but at least it wasn't negative…I think.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Daichi and I are walking up to Shoji's house. I have to admit it's pretty big. Most houses in Konyu City were set up like apartment complexes to conserve space, though they were the same size as a house would be about ten years ago. Shoji house was like one of the mansions you would see old time celebrities like Britney Spears have.

"You're not going to back out last minute on me, right?" Daichi was looking at me as if he was going to drag me into the house. "Nah, I'm going through with this, no matter how suicidal it is." Daichi smiled and started heading towards the door. I was about to follow him when a weird feeling came onto me. Everything was suddenly dizzy and I could feel the ground coming closer to me before someone caught me and helped me up.

"Whoa there Kenta, what happened?" Daichi was helping me up but kept an arm around me, probably in case I fell again. "Sorry, I just got real dizzy all the sudden. Maybe it's just the nervousness or something." Daichi nodded his head, a look of worry on his face. "Are you sure you're up for this?" I nodded at him, slowly getting out of his arm and walking towards the door. "Kenta, did you just feel that?" I took my D-Phone out and saw he had the same dizzy expression I was probably wearing. "Yea, wonder what that was about." So Agumon felt that too. I just made it to the party and things are already interesting.

The minute Daichi and I walk into the door these guys slam drinks into our hands and say hi. They're obviously drunk already, because if they were sober they'd probably be bullying me. Daichi gives a questioning look at me but I simply pour out the cup. The last thing I need is to make an ass of myself by being drunk. He drinks a little of it, but quickly pours it out to.

The party only started a half hour ago but the house is almost filled, with about half of the people being at least slightly drunk. Daichi and I head in different directions, me promising to call him I need to. "So how exactly are you going to ask the human girl out?" Agumon asks. Now that I think about it I don't know. I guess I could just try talking to Emiko and ask her. Maybe she'll remember me from Digimon: RPG. I did save her from those two guys that were trying to attack her.

"I guess I'll just talk to her and see how it goes." I walk around for a few minutes, briefly chatting to a few people, before I finally spot Emiko. I start to walk over to her when I feel somebody grab my shoulder. I turn around and see one of Shoji's friends standing behind me. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks. Two more of his friends come from behind him and go around me, effectively trapping me. "You're going to regret coming here," one of the friends tell me. I step back a little only to bump into one of them. They all laugh at the fear on my face.

"What's wrong, afraid we're gonna hurt you? Do you wanna go home and cry to mommy? You don't have the balls to fight us, you coward." The words sting a little, though their fists will probably sting more. I'm waiting to be hit when one of them suddenly goes down, followed by the other. Shoji's friend stares at me in shock, though I have the same expression on.

"How can you call him a coward when you're the ones who ganged up on him?" The guy who I'm guessing took down the two trapping me walks up to Shoji's friend, whose name I remember is Katsu. "You have balls, I'll give you that, but there ain't any way you're taking me down." Considering the idiotic way he's standing and drunken persona he's given off, I'm starting to think maybe even I could take him down.

Katsu tries comes at him, but the guy pushes him back and knocks him down. "Not so high and mighty now, huh?" Katsu glares at the guy but gets up and walks away. He muttered something like, "You'll regret this," before pushing someone out of his way.

"Thanks for helping me." The boy turns around and I can see he's taller then me, though almost everyone my age and older is. "No problem, I couldn't just stand by and let him and his friends attack you like that. The name's Daiki Kono, what's yours?" He holds out his hand and I grab it while saying, "My name is Kenta Hunata." His face changes for a second when he hears my name, but is then smiling at me. "Hey, you're that guy with the weird Agumon right?" I guess he's heard about me on the blogs. I nod my head and he smiles again.

"That's cool, we should battle sometime. My partner Digimon is Kotemon." His partner is Kotemon…and that shirt he's wearing with the weird symbol on it. "You're that friendship Tamer right?" He laughs and nods his head. I had read a couple of forums on him. He's a great Tamer who always has fun during battle and is usually laughing with his opponents. He only has a few Battle Cards since he relies mostly on Kotemon's strength. I've even heard some rumors that he and Kotemon practice judo together whenever he goes on Digimon: RPG.

"So do you go to Konyu High?" I ask. "Nah I actually live out of town. I came here visiting my cousin who was invited here so I tagged along for the ride. I thought it would be fun. I guess I was right; nothing's more fun then taking down a bunch of drunken morons." I can't help but laugh. I notice he's not holding a drink, but he seems like the type of person that can be the life of the party without getting drunk first. "Thanks again for helping me with those guys." He nods his head and smiles. "Don't mention it. It seems like you've had trouble with those guys before." I nod my head slowly, a bit embarrassed.

He hands me a slip of paper that I see has his phone number on it. "If you want I could probably give you some judo lessons. I'll be in town again next weekend so I could teach you some basics that might help you." Wow, I can see why people call him the friendship Tamer. I finally realize what the symbol on his shirt means. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that." He pats me on the back. "No problem at all. Now I have to go find my cousin before she yells at me for wondering off again. See ya later Kenta." He runs off through the crowd.

About a minute later a girl with grey eyes and long black hair walks up to me and is fuming. "Hey have you seen a guy about 5'7, 15 years old, with hair and eyes like mine?" Something tells me this is Daiki's cousin. "Yea, he just headed off that way looking for you." I point at where Daiki left, his cousin heading off in his direction not even a second later.

Well that was interesting. I look around trying to find Emiko but see that she's gone. Perfect, I'm back to square one. I head off trying to find Emiko and run into Daichi. "Hey, how do you like the party so far?" His words are a bit slurred but he's no where near the drunken state of the people around us. "Pretty interesting to say the least; I was looking for Emiko when…" My words are cut off as I'm falling to the floor. Daichi must've caught me again because I'm being brought back up to my feet. That weird dizzy feeling came on again, but this time it was ten times worse.

"Are you allergic to me or something?" Daichi asks. I shake my head; I would've laughed at his joke if not for the strange feeling going through my gut. Something's coming close, I just don't know what. "Kenta, do you feel that?" I pull out my D-Phone and see Agumon growling. "Yea, what the hell is happening?"

"A Digimon is nearby." What the hell is that supposed to mean? Anybody with a D-Phone has a Digimon. There's probably over hundreds of Digimon in the house. "What are you talking about?" He's about to answer when the house is suddenly shaking. What the hell, is it an earthquake? The house shakes again, this time more violently. "What the hell kind of earthquake is this?" Diachi mutters.

People start running to the windows to look outside. Everyone around us starts screaming and running around in fear. "Come on!" I pull Daichi over to the window to see what's going on. I can't see anything at first because it's so dark outside but then I see what's making everybody crazy. A giant elephant was coming down the street, getting closer to the house. It was the craziest elephant I've ever seen. It had a metal helmet on its head, was humongous, and had a creepy gold eye on its helmet.

"Kenta, is that…Mammothmon?!" No way, there's no way it could be a Digimon. It's gotta be some escaped elephant or something. How could a Digimon be here, in the Real World? "Kenta, we have to take it down." Now Agumon has gone crazy, perfect. "What are you talking about? How can we take down a giant elephant?" Agumon rolls his eyes. "Scan the damn thing!" Scan it, how can I…you know what, if I can prove to Agumon and Daichi it's not a Digimon, I'll try Scanning it.

_Mammothmon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Ancient Beast_

_Level: Unknown_

"_From numerous traces of information, it's evident that this ancient Digimon existed in prehistoric times. This Digimon was revived in modern times when, in an area of ice and snow, the Digital World became a victim of global warming, melting a block of ice containing his super-compressed data. His entire body is covered in dense body hair, and despite this Digimon bearing an ancient amount of mighty power, his weakness is extreme heat waves. The engraved mask that covers his face contains a crystal of intelligence that prospered in super-ancient times, whose eye-shaped structure allows him to see far into the future, and his big ears allow him to hear sounds from far-off regions clearly. His special attacks are "Tusk Strike", which stabs the opponent with his long, extended pair of tusks, and "Tundra Breath", which freezes opponents instantly by emitting a chilly breath from his long nose."_

No freaking way…it's a Digimon, a giant Mammothmon to be precise, rampaging down the street towards Shoji's house. I back away slowly from the window. What are we supposed to do? At this rate the house will be crushed by Mammothmon, along with everybody in it. "Uh….Kenta, what's going on with your pocket?" What the hell is Daichi going on…my God, my freaking pocket is glowing. I go into it and pull out a Gold Battle Card. Of course this thing would be tied into this situation somehow.

"Kenta, use the Gold Battle Card. I think it will help us with Mammothmon." Agumon's voice snaps me back into reality. I walk towards the door and head outside, Daichi right behind me. "Where are you going?" I glare at him. "The last thing I need is everyone staring at me using a glowing game card." I take out the Gold Card and slide it through my D-Phone. It lights up, data suddenly floating around it. I point the phone towards Mammothmon hoping it would do something, but I'm surprised when a shape starts to form in front of me.

"Oh…my…God." Daichi mutters. My eyes go wide in shock. Standing right in front of us is none other then Agumon. "Come on! Get those stupid looks of your faces! We need to take that thing down!" I'm really hoping this is a dream and I'm going to wake up, but that doesn't seem to the case. I guess my only choice is to fight with Agumon. "Let's go! Daichi, you try and get everyone out of the house." He nods at me and runs back inside.

Agumon and I run up to the Mammothmon. There's no way we can take it down like this. I guess it's a good thing I brought my Battle Cards. "Hope this works. Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" The D-Phone lights up but then nothing happens. "Why won't it work?" Agumon pulls on my arm and I look up to see Mammothmon's foot coming down on us. We're about to be crushed when something grabs us and pulls us out of the way in time.

"Could you two morons please be useful and not stand around like morons?" I look up to see some fox girl standing in front of us. Wait a second, this is Renamon! I look behind her and see the cloaked girl running towards Mammothmon. "Sorry about that, I was trying to have Agumon Digivolve." She shakes her head in frustration. "You can't Digivolve with the Gold Evolution Card in the Real World. The Gold Evolution Card works by absorbing scattered data and empowering your Digimon with it. Since we're in the Real World there is no scattered data to absorb." Could this night get any worse?

"Tundra Breath!" The Mammothmon sends out an icy cold breeze that freezes the entire road. I guess this night can get worse. "Will other Battle Cards work?" Renamon nods at me before jumping up into the air. "Diamond Storm!" She releases a barrage of Diamonds that hit Mammothmon, though he seems more annoyed by it then actually hurt. "Tusk Strike!" He hits Renamon dead on and she falls next to her Tamer. The cloaked girl tries to help Renamon up when Mammothmon charges at them. "Oh man, they're going to be crushed! Digi-Modify! Alias activate!"

The now eight Agumon charge after Mammothmon, though they slip a little on the icy road. "Pepper Breath!" Eight fireballs hit Mammothmon right in the back, clearly pissing him off. He turns around and roars at the Agumon. "Oh great now he's pissed; what the hell do we do?" Renamon said the Gold Evolution Card wouldn't work in the Real World since it needs nearby data to absorb. There has to be some other way to have Agumon Digivolve, but what?

My thoughts go back on Mammothmon as he strikes down the Agumon clones. Soon enough only three remain, all of them shooting unsuccessful fire balls at Mammothmon. He quickly takes out the last two clones, leaving the real Agumon. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing Activate!" I really need to buy some more cards. Agumon flies up into the air and shoots at Mammothmon.

Suddenly, Mammothmon brings his long nose around and smacks Agumon right out of the sky. The Hyper Wings disappear as Agumon crashes into the ground. I run over to him, luckily keeping my balance on the ice. I kneel down and try to help Agumon up, but he's not moving. "Come on Agumon get up, we need to get out of here!" He still doesn't respond, and I notice Mammothmon getting ready to charge at us. With the road covered in ice I can't pick Agumon up and get away in time. Mammothmon charges at us, all of his power being put into the charge.

I have no idea what comes over me, but I stand up in front of Agumon and put my arms out. What the hell am I doing? I can't stop Mammothmon from charging at us, but I can't just leave Agumon here to die either. Mammothmon gets closer and closer, ready to crush us with his giant form. He's just about to crush us when a giant light comes out of my D-Phone followed by a familiar data stream.

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Bio Digivolve to…_

_Agumon is covered in the data stream, his original data being rewritten. He slowly grows in size and power, the data entering him. The remaining data wraps around his head and creates a helmet that covers half of his face._

_GeoGreymon!"_

GeoGreymon grabs Mammothmon by his tusks and stops him in his tracks. As GeoGreymon struggles with Mammothmon, I feel a surge of power going through me. I also feel the struggle, as if I'm GeoGreymon trying to overpower Mammothmon. I concentrate and try to take down Mammothmon, as GeoGreymon does the same. Mammothmon whips GeoGreymon with his nose, knocking his head backward. I feel the sting of the attack as it makes contact with GeoGreymon.

That's it, time to take this thing down. I gather up my energy and put it all into this one attack, remembering what the description of Mammothmon had said; _his weakness is extreme heats_. "Ready GeoGreymon?" I yell. He nods is head and says, "Ready!" The built up energy is ready to be released. "Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon releases all of our energy into the massive fire. The attack hits Mammothmon with full power, his entire body burning. His helmet is suddenly turned into data. He roars in pain for one last time, then transforms into data himself. GeoGreymon absorbs most of the data, the rest flying off into the sky.

My fists are clenched and my breathing is rough. I look over to Agumon to see him smiling at me. I smile back, feeling the weight of what just happened hit me like a freight train. I stumble a little, the sweat falling off of me as I try to stay balanced. For the third time that night I fall down, finally reaching the ground. I see people running over to me, but soon enough everything is black.

*Secret Location*

"_Sir, the human and his partner have defeated Mammothmon." This was not the news he was expecting. "It seems the humans are more powerful then we expected. Keep an eye on these DigiDestined. I fear they will become a greater threat then I originally believed." The Devimon bows and leaves, thanking Yggdrasil he's still alive. "So this human thinks he can stop me. We shall see about that!"_

*That's all folks*

_How was that for a chapter? Finally a Digimon came to the Real World? Talk about a wild night for Kenta and the gang, huh? Well it's not technically a gang yet but it will be…eventually. So what's going on with all this, huh? How did Mammothmon get to the Real World in the first place? What's with all these Gold Battle Cards that show up in the nick of time? What the hell is Bio Digivolution? How will I eventually fit into this confusing story? Find out this and more on the next Digimon: Evolution! _


	7. Chapter 7: A Knight Time Dream

**Chapter 7: A Knight Time Dream**

_Well, welcome back to Digimon: Evolution! I need a new line for when you all come to read but I'll think of one later. So, how about that last little fight with Mammothmon? It seems it took a toll on Kenta. Wonder how little pain in the ass Agumon is doing. Anyway, go read to your little hearts intent. Oh, and if you see Wizardmon, punch him for me please. He owes me five bucks!_

*Kenta's POV*

Ow my head…everything is black around me. I'm floating in nothingness…it's a really strange feeling. Am I dead?

"No Kenta Hunata, you are not dead." Either I'm hearing things or the darkness just talked to me. Wait, there's a white light over there…maybe if I head towards it…now everything's shining!

"Hello Kenta Hunata." I look around and see I'm in a small room with a large table, twelve seats being around it. Only one seat is filled and it is at the top of the table. "Please sit, we have much to discuss." I take a seat to his right, though I still don't know where I am or who he is. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights." Weird, I've never heard of a Digimon called Alphamon. He looks pretty powerful in all that black armor though.

"To answer a question that is probably on your mind, we are currently in the Digital World. You are here in a mental form though. Your body is resting back in the Real World." So my mind is in the Digital World, but my body is in the Real World. I rub my temples trying to comprehend all that's happened. "Why am I here?" I ask. "As I said, we have much to discuss. Let me start with the very beginning."

"To you humans, the Digital World is a simple game that was created for your entertainment. This, however, is not the case. We Royal Knights entrusted a group of humans to create Digimon: RPG so that we could recruit a set of humans to help us in our time of need. We needed to be definite on which humans were the DigiDestined. You are one of these humans; as you had no Digimon until the day of Digimon: RPG's release, we needed to examine your skills in battle and your partnership with Agumon."

"Now, I will not lie, we Royal Knights were somewhat doubting in your ability because of you only recently acquiring a Digimon. That has recently changed, however, because of your battle with Mammothmon. You see, only a true DigiDestined could use the Bio Digivolution." I gave him an odd look. This discussion is just making thousands of questions rush into my head. "I see you are confused. Please allow me to explain further. Before we get to the Bio Digivolution, let me ask you something. Have you ever seen this before?" He pulled out a Gold Battle Card and showed it to me.

"That's one of the Gold Battle Cards." He nods his head and puts the card away. "The Gold Battle Cards were created by a member of the Royal Knights who wields the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. The Gold Battle Cards were made for the DigiDestined to help in them in their times of need. However, it also served a duo purpose."

"The Gold Battle Cards would only successfully work in the hands of a Tamer who acquired their Digimon through the use of a Gold Battle Card. Any others who use the Gold Battle Card will initiate an Illegal Modify that will have serious drawbacks on their Digimon. So far only one non-DigiDestined has acquired Gold Battle Cards and used them in battle." He must be talking about Tatsuya.

"Now, there are currently 10 different Gold Battle Cards. The first is the one that gave you and the other DigiDestined your Digimon partners. The second is the Evolution Card that allows your partners to Digivolve while in the Digital World. However, these are the only two generic Gold Battle Cards. The other eight were specifically made for each of you DigiDestined."

"A DigiDestined has already lost their specific Gold Battle Card in battle. You have fought against this card if I remember correctly." I fought against…no way. "Are you talking about Goliath?" Alphamon nodded his head. "That is correct. Now, the Gold Battle Cards tie in with the Bio Digivolution. Before I explain further, could you tell me what you felt during that battle between GeoGreymon and Mammothmon."

"I felt GeoGreymon's power surging through me. I could feel his thoughts, his emotions, everything. I willed all of our power into that one attack that defeated Mammothmon." Alphamon nodded and started to speak again. "Yes, that is the power of Bio Digivolution. You see, the Gold Evolution Card was made so that the DigiDestined could Digivolve their partners while in the Digital World. The Bio Digivolution can only be activated while in the presence of your Digimon in full mind, body, and spirit, as you actually connect to your Digimon and share their power."

"As humans do not actually come to the Digital World but instead use virtual avatars, it would be impossible for you to use the Bio Digivolution while in the Digital World…until now." Alphamon's face went grim, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Something bad is happening, right?" I ask. He nods his head slowly. "You see Kenta; the Royal Knights are currently at battle with an Ancient Demon Digimon who wants to destroy both the Real and Digital World."

"This Digimon is known as Daemon. He is one of the feared Seven Great Demon Lords who rebelled against the Celestial Digimon at the beginning of time. He was defeated in a great war and was sealed into the Dark Area along with the other Demon and Fallen Angel Digimon. Over the past year, however, he successfully escaped and is now trying to take over the Digital World again. He is far more powerful after being in the Dark Area far all these years and is army is incredibly strong."

"We believe the only way to stop him is with the help of eight special humans. You are one of these special humans. You have the ability to sync with your Digimon in mind, body, and spirit. Daemon's forces have already wiped out a quarter of our army while we have only made a scratch in his. With the Digimon Sovereign gone and some of our Royal Knights missing, I fear we will lose this war without your help."

It's question time again. "So you need my help along with seven other humans?" Alphamon nodded. "What did you mean when you said Bio Digivolution could not be used in the Digital World until now?" I guess he was expecting that question because there was no surprise on his face when I asked it. "The barrier between the Digital World and the Real World has remained strong over the years. The only way for you humans to come into our world was through the use of your virtual avatars, and we Digimon could only contact your world through the use of e-mails. That has changed because of Daemon."

"Daemon has been trying to break down the barrier between the two worlds, and I fear he has succeeded. That Mammothmon didn't attack you by accident. He was sent by Daemon to destroy the ones he believed to be the DigiDestined. The Digital World and Human World are still protected enough by the barrier, so the small crack that Daemon made is not an important issue. If anything it now allows you DigiDestined to actually enter our world."

"So…you mean…I can come into the Digital World for real?" Alphamon nodded his head. There was something else bugging me…it had something to do with the Gold Battle Cards. Wait, now I remember! "You said that there were only 10 types of Gold Battle Cards, correct?" Alphamon nodded, curious to where this question was heading. "Then what about the Gold Battle Card that let Agumon come into the Real World?"

"Ah yes, that was something I was shocked about as well. Like I said, the Digimon that created the Gold Battle Cards containted the Digi-Egg of Miracles. He has recently gone missing, making it impossible to create any more of the Gold Battle Cards. However, it seems in your time of need, your will literally created a miracle and gave you the power to bring Agumon into the Real World. That card was very special because it literally changed the programming in your D-Phone. Agumon can now come to the Real World at anytime with the use of the code "Energize". I do advise that you do not let him gallivant around. You know how crazy you humans can get over the simplest of things."

I nodded my head a little embarrassed. So wait, Agumon can come to the Real World at anytime, and I can go to the Digital World? "How do I come into the Digital World, you know with an actual body?" Alphamon shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I do not know that answer. It seems you will have to figure that out on your own. With the destabilization of the barrier it is possible, but I'm still not sure how. You were able to come here as a mental projection so it should be fairly simple for you to come here in your physical form."

There was one last question that I was itching to get out. "Who are the other DigiDestined?" Alphamon chuckled to himself. "You will meet them in time. As I said before, we Royal Knights feel that you humans are our only chance at saving our world, but you are not strong enough yet to take down Daemon. You are powerful, but you have much potential that you have yet to unlock. Once you meet the other DigiDestined and unlock your true powers you will become unbeatable."

"There is one more thing I must discuss with you. The Bio Digivolution is a powerful technique that is much more powerful then normal Digivolution and allows you to sync with your Digimon. This will allow you to share mental conversation and emotions which can be very useful in battle, along with sharing the immense power that your Digimon contains. However, there are serious side effects to this power. Along with the Digimon's power and mind, you also share their pain. If your partner is seriously harmed in battle, you will also feel the damage. You must be careful while using Bio Digivolution or else you and your partner will be deleted." Note to self, be careful with Bio Digivolution.

For now, I must bid you farewell. I have much to attend to."

Alphamon got out of his seat and walked out of the small room. As he left I felt everything going black again. I was being drawn back to the Real World, but all of this new information was swirling around in my head. I kind of guessed Digimon were real after the big fight with Mammothmon, but I never expected all of this to happen. I felt myself going deeper and deeper into the darkness, exhaustion pulling me in. Man have I got a lot to tell Daichi when I wake up.

*Daichi's POV*

Ten…damn…hours! Ten damn hours I've been looking after my annoying best friend while he sleeps! I lied to his parents and said that Kenta was feeling sick so I took him home and put him in bed, but he really is freaking sick! I've had to bring his fever down 10 million times, force feed him medicine, and listen to him babble about "Digimon this" and "end of the world that" and "Alphamon wait". Who the hell is Alphamon anyway?

Agumon had been knocked out too, which at least made things quiet. I had to sneak the giant reptile home because he wouldn't go back in the damn D-Phone! At least that cloaked girl and Renamon helped me drag his fat reptile ass home. "So Wizardmon, what do you think that was all about last night?" Wizardmon shook his head. "I truly have no idea. I've never heard of a Digimon being able to cross over to the Real World. This at least proves to you humans that we're not some game or digital pet."

I nodded, agreeing with Wizardmon. "Truth be told I had a small suspicion that there was something bigger to Digimon then everyone was letting on. By the way, I always thought of you as a friend, never like some digital pet." Wizardmon flashed me one of his rare smiles from under his cape and said, "I know Daichi, and I've always considered you my friend as well. We are partners after all. However, I am worried about Kenta and Agumon."

He did look sincerely worried, and so was I. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The way that Kenta had Agumon Digivolve seemed to have an extreme affect on him as you can see, and Agumon is still sleeping. We must make sure they do not use this new Digivolution again or else they will end up even worse then they are right now." I nodded in agreement with Wizardmon.

A few minutes of silence later Kenta started to move in around in his bed. He had mumbled a bunch of crap throughout the night but he hadn't moved at all. His eyes blinked open and he was trying to sit up. I guess pain told him otherwise since he stopped trying to get up and just laid still. "Morning Sleeping Beauty, took you long enough to get your lazy ass up," I joked. He chuckled a little then felt some pain go through his chest. Man he's beat up worse then I thought.

"So how was Dream Land?" He suddenly got a serious look on his face. It shocked me so much I hadn't even noticed Agumon yawning and waking up saying, "What did I miss?" Kenta sat up, leaving me to wonder where the hell he got the strength from. "There's something I've got to tell you."

*Kenta's POV*

I told Daichi, Wizardmon, and Agumon everything that Alphamon had told me. The three of them were shocked by the end. Wait a second…is Agumon still out of the D-Phone? Hope my mom doesn't come up to check on us. "Wow, that's a whole lot to take in. I'd never think you would be chosen to save the world though." I was about to complain until I recognized the sarcasm in his voice. "Hahaha, very funny, now can we get back to the matter at hand." Agumon had is arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was in deep thought about something.

"Well, what exactly should we do? Alphamon said you and seven other kids were chosen as DigiDestined to save the Digital World from some ancient evil Digimon. You don't know who these seven other kids are, or how the hell you and Agumon are supposed to fight some ancient badass Digimon." Agumon opened his eyes suddenly, done with whatever he was concentrating on. "I think that we should find the other seven first. We can't accomplish anything without them, and we'll probably learn more once we find them."

Wow, I wasn't used to Agumon being so…cooperative. "Hey, do you think I could be one of the seven children?!" Daichi asked with a glint in his eyes. I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh Daichi, remember I told you how the DigiDestined could use the Gold Battle Cards and that they originally got their Digimon from one. You got Wizardmon in the store and he's already a Champion level." Daichi put his head down in defeat. "Oh man…" I laughed nervously again, a little bit sad at seeing my friend so upset.

"It's alright Daichi; we can still help Kenta in this battle!" Wizardmon told him proudly. Daichi picked his head up and raised his hand in the air screaming, "Yea, we can take down Daemon with you and help save the Digital World." I smiled at him weirdly and said, "Uh, I think you're going a bit overboard." Daichi just smiled and took out his Battle Cards. He started to practice cool swiping actions though I thought they all looked ridiculous. You'd think he'd be actually making strategies with the cards instead of playing with them.

"Hey Agumon, have you sensed any of the DigiDestined's Digimon?" He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. "Why would I sense any of them?" He was starting to glare at me oddly. I backed up and put my hands up. "Oh, uh, no reason, I just wasn't sure if maybe you could, like, feel when they were around or something. I mean, you all were created from the Gold Battle Cards so you know, I just thought that maybe, you guys were connected or whatever." I laughed nervously at the end but Agumon seemed satisfied.

"Uh Kenta, I think there is a big problem you're kind of forgetting about. How exactly are we supposed to go to the Digital World and look for the other Tamers if your Digimon currently, oh I don't know, not in your D-Phone." I actually hadn't thought about it. Alphamon said the code to bring Agumon out of the D-Phone was "Energize", but he never said anything about putting the lizard back in. "As far as I'm concerned I don't need to go back in that annoying hunk of metal. Do you know how cramped it is in there? How would you like it if I shoved you humans inside a tiny metal box for a couple of hours?"

The picture didn't look that great in my mind. "I'm sorry Agumon, but we can't have you walking around town where someone will see you and freak out. Besides, if you're not in the D-Phone how am I supposed to upload you into the Digital World? There has to be some way to get you back in the D-Phone. Alphamon said that the code to take you out of it was "Energize" but I don't know how to get you back in." Agumon stood up and got in front of my desk.

"Ugh, I hate having to go back in that thing but I guess I have to. Try using that code thing of yours to get me back in. Maybe it works both ways." I nodded and took out my D-Phone. I pointed it at Agumon with the back facing me. "Energize!" I said. The screen lit up and started to flash. The only thing was that nothing was happening to Agumon. I looked down at the D-Phone and gave it a few taps. "I guess it didn't work." Daichi was tapping my shoulder quickly, and it was getting kind of annoyed.

"What is it Daichi?" I looked over to him glaring but stopped when I saw that he was gawking at something. He pointed at Agumon's direction. I looked up to see Agumon still standing there the same way he was before, just giving Daichi a weird look. "I don't get it, what's the big deal." Daichi finally stopped gawking. "Behind Agumon!" As he heard his name Agumon turned around and saw what Daichi was staring at. Now that Agumon had moved I could see it too.

My computer had a small vortex of data swirling on the screen. "N-No way…what is that?!" I asked. "Daichi, may I see?" Wizardmon asked. Daichi took his D-Phone and pointed it at the computer. "Well it looks like we have ourselves a DigiGate." We all looked at him in confusion. "What exactly is a DigiGate?" Daichi asked. "A DigiGate is a gateway that allows movement between the Real and Digital World. It will allow us to actually enter the Digital World without the use of your virtual avatars." So that was what Alphamon was talking about!

I looked down at my pajamas and saw that this was not proper attire to be wearing for our first "real" trip into the Digital World. "I think we should shower and stuff first and then hop into the Digital World." Daichi nodded his head agreeing with me but Agumon shook his. "What if the gate closes because you two take too long getting ready?" I took out my D-Phone and smiled. "Then I'll just open up another one. Oh and real fast!" I quickly dove into my Battle Cards and pulled out the one I wanted. I handed it to Daichi who looked at it strangely.

"What's this, I thought I couldn't use the Evolution Card on Wizardmon." I laughed and nodded. "You can't, but that's not the Evolution Card. That is the card that allowed Agumon to come into the Real World. I figured that if you were going to help me with all this in the Digital World you might as well be able to help me in the Real World too." Daichi got a grin of excitement on his face but then dropped it. "Won't it affect Wizardmon? Alphamon said that only the DigiDestined could use the Gold Cards without any side effects."

"He said that about the ones the Royal Knights created. He didn't say that about the one I created. Besides, it's not like it affects Wizardmon, it changes the D-Phone's programming." I replied. He looked at the card cautiously but slid it through his D-Phone anyway. The D-Phone lit up like mine had when I had used the card, then the light died down. "Uh, I'm still in here…" Wizardmon said. Daichi sighed again, disappointment all over his face.

"Maybe you just need to do that Energize thing! It should work considering that your Digimon is still in your D-Phone." Daichi seemed a bit skeptical but decided to give it a shot. "Wizardmon, Energize!" He pointed his D-Phone out as it lit up. The light swirled around in vortex similar to the one on my computer and out came Wizardmon.

The next hour was filled with ten minutes of Wizardmon and Daichi jumping happily about how cool it was that Wizardmon came into the Real World. The rest of the hour was filled with me and Daichi getting ready while Agumon and Wizardmon ate some toast for breakfast. Luckily my mom had gone out for some errands and my dad went to work so we were all alone. I left a note on the table saying that we'd gone out with some friends and that we'd be back later.

I looked over myself one last time in the mirror. I don't know why I was feeling so self conscious; my avatar looked exactly like me. I was wearing my usual red t-shirt and brown cargo shorts, topped off by my goggles. The only difference was that this red t-shirt had a black sun on it. It took me a while but I finally recognized it as the symbol Tatsuya had on his black jacket. It felt kind of weird wearing the same symbol that he had.

Daichi was dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and his favorite red and white running sneakers. After a quick piece of toast we were ready to go. "So…do we just touch the computer screen or something?" Daichi asked. I took out my D-Phone and thought of an idea. "Everyone stand by me." The others quickly stepped beside me, unsure of what I was planning. I aimed my D-Phone at the computer and said, "Digital Gate, Engage!"

The computer let off a giant flash of white light. Everything was white for a few seconds until the flash died down and I saw we were standing in Beetle Town. I looked at my D-Phone and saw that they were the last coordinates that had been plugged into it. I have to be more careful in the future or else I'll end up sending us who knows where.

"This…is…awesome! I can actually feel the air, smell the different foods, and even my sight is better now!" Daichi said. He was going around and sampling different foods. I forgot that the Festival of the Beetle Pearl was still going on 'till Thursday. Wait a second…today was Monday! We completely forgot about school. "Daichi, we totally ditched school!" Daichi looked up from whatever thing he was scarfing down and laughed. "You baka, we had off today because of that teacher retreat."

Oh yea…that. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. I noticed that some of the Tamers who were walking by were looking oddly at Daichi. "You're the baka here! By eating all that junk you're getting everyone's attention!" I whispered. He looked around and noticed all the weird stares. He dropped the food and started walking in the opposite direction, me following behind him.

"Well look at this, if it isn't my old friend Kenta." I turned around and was shocked to see the blonde-haired Tamer that Agumon and I had defeated at the Town of Beginnings. "I never properly introduced myself. My name is Arata Hayashi. You defeated me and my partner Tyrannomon back in the Town of Beginnings. You stopped us from achieving our 20th victory in a row, and you pissed me off. Now you and I are going to have rematch so I can prove to everybody that the first time we battle was a fluke."

What are the odds I'd run into him. Then again I seem to have a knack for running into people at the absolute worst times. I sighed and shrugged. "Fine, if you wanna battle again let's do it." He laughed a little, confusing me. "Oh, we will battle, but just one thing. You aren't allowed to use your Gold Battle Cards!" I looked at him in shock. How am I supposed to Digivolve Agumon without the Gold Evolution Card?

"Why should he do that?" Wizardmon asked. "So he can prove to everyone that he's not just some wimp who hides behind powerful cards. If he's truly powerful then he can beat me and Tyrannomon without his precious Evolution Card." He had me trapped between a rock and a hard place. If I battle with the card, I'm a coward, and if I don't battle at all, I'm a coward. "Fine, I won't use the Gold Evolution Card." I took it out and handed it to Daichi, making sure that Arata could see me handing it to him.

I took out my D-Phone while Agumon got into a fighting stance. "Oh and there is something you should know about Tyrannomon. He's…changed a bit to say the least." Changed, what was he talking about? My question was answered as a large, black dinosaur charged at Agumon. He would've hit him too if not for me quickly using a Speed Battle Card. "What the hell is that?" Daichi asked. I aimed my D-Phone at it and Scanned it.

_DarkTyrannomon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Dinosaur_

" _Tyrannomon that was infected by a vicious virus, he became a cruel Digimon. His body has become black."_

Well that was a great amount of information. The damn thing didn't even tell me his Level. "So your Digimon got infected by a virus?" Agumon asked. Arata nodded his head while smiling, like it was the best thing that could ever happen. "It was accidental, of course. We were battling against a group of Virus types and after he absorbed a part of their data he was struck with the virus. At first I thought he was going to be deleted but then I saw that he was mutating into DarkTyrannomon, a much more powerful form and an easy way to take you and anyone else out!"

Arata's gone from annoying to plain creepy. I was about to use a Battle Card when I felt a sudden pain in my shoulder. I looked onto the Battle Field to see Agumon being slammed away by DarkTyrannomon's tail. Alphamon said that Agumon and I would feel the same pain by using the Bio Digivolution, but I haven't used it yet. Wait, Agumon and I are still synced! I can probably still use the Bio Digivolution!

DarkTyrannomon was starting to whack Agumon around some more. I could feel each blow, the next being more powerful then the last. "Hey Arata, there's something you should know." He looked amused by my statement. "Yes, what's that?" I smirked. "You're not the only one with some new tricks." I took out my D-Phone and willed for the strength to fight like I had in the fight against Mammothmon. The D-Phone started to light up, the power flowing through my veins. "You ready Agumon?" Agumon dodged a tail swipe and gave me a thumbs up.

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Bio Digivolve to…_

_The data stream rapped itself around Agumon, changing his form and giving him power. His form grew quickly, his helmet being made by the remaining data. He roared with all his might, his power truly overwhelming._

_GeoGreymon!"_

"What…what the hell? How did you do that without the Gold Battle Card?! You couldn't have swiped it, you didn't use any Battle Cards?!" I laughed at his confusion. It seems like I've stumped him again. "Go get him GeoGreymon!" I yelled. GeoGreymon charged at DarkTyrannomon and the two looked in a struggle similar to that of Mammothmon and GeoGreymon. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" As GeoGreymon's power rose, I felt mine grow as well.

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon broke through DarkTyrannomon's hold and nailed him right in the chest. DarkTyrannomon fell as data flew all around them. GeoGreymon looked down at his now Degenerated opponent, BlackAgumon. "You still wanna fight?" he asked. BlackAgumon simply ran behind his partner and cowered in fear.

I ran up to Agumon and gave him a high five. "Great job buddy!" Agumon laughed and said, "That was easier then the last time we fought them!" The crowds of Tamers around us weren't sharing our joy. Suddenly, two suited men stepped out of the crowd and grabbed me and Daichi by our arms. "You two are coming with us right now!"

_What a bummer, their first trip to the Digital World and they get caught by the popo. Reminds me of my first night out on the Digital World. I was just a Baby Digimon at the time but man could I be a wild child. Anyway, any of you overwhelmed by all that Alphamon told Kenta? Do you think they'll ever be able to assemble the DigiDestined, or will Kenta and Agumon be doing hard time with Daichi and Wizardmon as their cell mates? You'll have to come back to find out on the next Digimon: Evolution!_


	8. Chapter 8: When Robot Bees Attack

**Chapter 8: When Robot Bees Attack **

_Hello you little Impmon, welcome back to Digimon: Evolution. Have you missed hearing me speak? If you haven't that means I have to kill you…nah, I'm just kidding. You just get no cookies…and I even put in the vodka! Anyway, we all know that you're here to read about Daichi and Kenta being sent downtown while Agumon and Wizardmon get their asses deleted. Haha, did I scare you? That's not really going to happen…maybe…we'll see. Have fun…or not…_

*Wizardmon's POV* _(You know we've never looked at the story from a Digimon's POV before, other then mine. This may be interesting. Who knows what magical things we'll see through the eyes of a Digimon!)_

After two men had come out of the crowd and grabbed our Tamers, Agumon and I were taken by two Knightmen who appeared behind us. _(I take it back…this is boring as shit.) _Anyway…the Knightmon moved us through town behind the Tamers. "Agumon, what's happening?" I whispered. He shrugged his shoulders before being pushed to keep moving. "Can we take them?" he asked. I shook my head. "Knightmon are at the Ultimate level if I remember correctly."

_(Since the DigiDestined can't Scan this guy I'll just put it in for you. You're welcome!)_

_Knightmon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Warrior _

"_A Warrior type Digimon whose big body is wrapped in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. Even if it wears the heavy armor, its powers allow it to wield its prized large sword lightly. It is said to wear the armor in order to suppress its body's strong powers; others say it's to stop it from running wild. In addition, Knightmon is a Digimon whose purpose is to serve its master faithfully and its nature is completely packed with faith and loyalty. Therefore, it is constantly agonized in becoming both good and evil in order to carry out its master's wishes depending on what attribute its master is. Its special attack is "Berserk Sword", where he wields its large sword crazily and slashes everything in half with a single swipe of its sword."_

"There's no way Kenta or Daichi can use a Battle Card on us. Besides, you must be feeling tired after your last battle. Remember what happened to Kenta the last time he used Bio Digivolution. I think the only reason why he didn't pass out this time is because we're in the Digital World. If he uses Bio Digivolution again the results could be disastrous for the two of you." Agumon groaned but nodded in agreement. Nothing would be solved if any of them got hurt in the process.

The Knightmon eventually let go of us when we reached an ordinary looking corner shop. Something's telling me that this shop is anything but ordinary. "Go in," they told us in unison. Agumon and I stepped inside, still following the humans who had captured our Tamers. We eventually reached the back of the shop, though it was a dead end. I was about to ask what we were doing when one of the humans took out their D-Phone and pointed it at the wall. A line of light went down the wall, revealing a door. We each stepped inside, though the Knightmon Tamers staid behind and sealed the door, sealing us in here with no visible way out.

The room was dark, the only source of light coming from a large monitor plastered on the back wall. A small, rectangular table took up the space of the room. There were four people sitting down with no Digimon in sight. Escaping here might be easier then I originally thought. "Sit," one of the human females said. Daichi and Kenta sat down at two of the seats. As Agumon and I went to sit down one of the human males spoke up. "Just the humans; you Digimon may stand."

Agumon and I hesitated but went towards the wall. I looked over to see Kenta standing up and pulling out the chairs for me and Agumon. "I said that the Digimon could…" he was cut off by Kenta. "And I say they can do whatever the hell they want." His words were laced with poison. I had never seen this courage or ferocity from Kenta before. Note to self, do not anger him. An enraged Kenta combined with a powerful GeoGreymon could end in disaster.

"Very well, they will not be around for much longer anyway. You two have been detained due to illegal hacking of Digimon: RPG. You have activated Digivolution during battle without the use of Battle Cards and have entered the game without proper login. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Well it seems we are caught between a rock and a hard place. These humans will never believe the truth, and there aren't many lies that I can think of to be acceptable.

"Well, uh, we…um…" It seems Kenta's fire has been put out. "We, the High Admins of the Four Sectors, have decided on your punishment. You shall be permanently removed from Digimon: RPG, unable to ever return, and your Digimon shall be deleted." Daichi's mouth practically hit the floor. "That…that's not fair!" The "High Admins" simply chuckled. "Neither is it fair for the other Tamers to have to do battle with illegal hackers."

The Knightmon from before came into the room and grabbed me and Agumon. They took their swords out and were about to strike when something dropped down to the floor. "Firecracker Smoke Screen!" a voice yelled out. The object suddenly burst open, revealing a large smoke screen that made it impossible to see in the dark room. Everyone was coughing and trying to maneuver through the smoke. "Don't let them escape!" one of the humans yelled out. The Knightmon lifted up their swords and tried to hit us blindly.

"Diamond Storm!" An attack hit one of the Knightmon from behind, effectively knocking it down. "Thunder Cloud!" I yelled out. A small storm cloud appeared and sent lightning at the remaining Knightmon, knocking it down as well. I felt someone grab me and pull me out of the room, the yelling human voices slowly fading.

*Kenta's POV*

One minute we're about to be deleted by two Knightmon, the next we're being rescued by Renamon and the cloaked girl. The only thing is now there's a cloaked guy and some bird Digimon with them as well. We quickly run out of the shop and head into an alley way where we wait to see if we're being followed. "The coast is clear," the bird Digimon says in an odd accent. I quickly take my D-Phone out and decide to Scan it.

_Falcomon (Subspecies)_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Bird_

"_This is_ _a subspecies of __Falcomon__ that is greatly different from normal Falcomon in terms of appearance. Because its wings have developed more greatly than its legs, it bears a suitable amount of flying ability. Its coat has turned black in color and, if anything, its primary characteristic is its face, which has formed a shape similar to that of an "owl". It wears ninja-like clothing and bears ninja-like abilities such as throwing knives. In spite of its ability to fly with its wings, it prefers to emerge from the sky by gliding downwards as if it's attached to a large kite. From its appearance, it's possible that its evolutionary nature into __Peckmon__ has also been improved."_

The cloaked boy took off his hood and I now noticed how small he is. "Wow, that was amazing, I can't believe that actually worked!" he said extremely fast. He was grinning like a madman, which I was starting to think he might be. "Hi, my name is Kai, what's yours?" he asked. "I'm Kenta, that's Daichi, that's Wizardmon, and that's Agumon," I said while pointing to the others.

Kai was still grinning. He had short, curly brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts that had a few holes in it. He had completely removed the cloak at this point, muttering something about it being itchy. "So are we finally going to see who mystery girl is?" Daichi asked. Renamon took a step toward him and he ran behind Wizardmon in a flash.

The girl took of her hood to reveal her olive skin, black hair, and brown eyes. "My name is Rin Miyagi. Are you two DigiDestined?" Well she sure is a straight shooter. "I am," I tell her. Daichi just rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey Kai, are you a DigiDestined?" I ask. He nods his head excitedly, Falcomon having to stop him from hurting himself. I'm a little shocked; I wasn't expecting some 8 year old kid being a part of saving two worlds.

"If I may suggest something, this is not the ideal place to be having discussions. Daichi and Kenta are probably being searched for right now and we don't know what evil Digimon may be listening in on us. Perhaps if we all returned to Kenta's home, then we could discuss this with each other," Wizardmon said. Wow, that's a pretty smart Digimon. I wonder why he has Daichi for a partner. Everyone nodded in agreement, but I soon stopped when I realized something. "Uh Wizardmon…I don't know how to get home."

After everyone fell down anime style, they all started to glare at me. "You're telling me you don't know how to get home?" Rin asked me angrily. I was about to break when I realized something else. "Wait a minute…why would you care about me knowing how to get home? You would only care if you had come into the Digital World for real…I'm guessing you both came here for real and don't know how to get out." Rin blushed a little and turned away from me angrily, easily confirming my suspicions.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" Kai said. He quickly walked up to me, a little bounce in his step. He's a pretty pepped up kid. "Hey Mr. Kenta, can I see your D-Phone for a minute?" I nodded and handed him my D-Phone. Wait, did he just call me Mr. Kenta? I guess he's trying to show respect to me or something. He was doing something between my D-Phone and his own but I couldn't see what. Daichi and Agumon were arguing over which food was better while Falcomon and Wizardmon just watched them.

"Got it, I can open a Digital Gate that will lead us back to Kenta's computer!" Kai said in excitement. Wow, smart little kid. He gave me back my D-Phone and I saw that an address was plugged into it. "Just say Digital Gate, Energize and we'll be heading home," he told me. I was about to activate it when I heard a scream from the town. "That's not a good sign," Agumon muttered. I looked to the others and they all nodded in silent agreement. We ran out of the alley way and headed to the center of town.

The square was filled with about 40 Waspmon! I looked up into the sky and saw that there was another Digimon up there, I just couldn't tell which one. Rin took out her D-Phone and Scanned the Waspmon. I guess she's never seen them before.

_Waspmon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Cyborg_

" _A mysterious Cyborg type Digimon that is a citizen of the aerial secret base, "Royal Base". Waspmon patrols around the outskirts watching out for enemy Digimon, and the feelers on his head allow him to search for those approaching the base highly so that he can attack them quickly. So that the enemy doesn't find an area where his defenses can't cover, the strong laser guns on his tail can fire in any direction, top and bottom, and the shielded shoulders and back pushes the enemy away. His special attack is "Turbo Stinger" which blazes away at larger Digimon with his large laser gun. In addition, this attack is hard to avoid even by quick enemies, and is chiefly used for ground enemies. Note that after accumulating energy, Waspmon needs to recharge."_

"Whoa, that's a lot of bugs! Anybody got a really big fly swatter?" Daichi said. We all just stared at him like he was crazy. "What, that was a good one?" he yelled. I just rolled my eyes and watched as Agumon charged into battle along with the other Digimon. The Waspmon were hovering near the ground so they were in range of our attacks.

"Spitfire Blast!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Thunder Cloud!"

"Throwing Stars!"

The Waspmon were being deleted all around us. Either they were really weak Champions or our Digimon are extremely powerful rookies. Suddenly reinforcements showed up and started to attack our Digimon in swarms. Agumon was being covered by the little buggers and soon enough I couldn't see him. "Agumon!"

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Bio Digivolve to…GeoGreymon!"_

GeoGreymon burst out of the Waspmon and swiped them away with his tail. "Mega Flame!" he yelled. The Waspmon all started to burn up around him and were destroyed. I looked over to see that Falcomon and Wizardmon were fighting off the Waspmon together while Renamon was being cornered. "GeoGreymon, go help Renamon!" I yelled. He nodded his head and headed off towards her. Renamon was starting to be covered like Agumon was. GeoGreymon won't make it in time! "Let's go Renamon!" Rin yelled.

_Bio evolution recognized._

"_Renamon Bio Digivolve to…_

_The data stream wrapped itself around Renamon, changing her human form into that of a full fox. Her arms and legs were wrapped in flame, a neck piece forming around her. Finally, the data created eight more tails lit at the end with flame._

_Kyubimon!"_

No way am I passing up this Scan.

_Kyubimon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Bewitching Beast_

"_Beast type Digimon with nine tails that evolved from an experienced Renamon. She is proud of her mighty perseverance skill of the technique type. In ancient times, she was revered as the messenger of peace."_

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon wrapped herself up in a wheel of fire that then spawned a dragon head and ran through the mass of Waspmon around her, deleting each of them. "Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon destroyed a large amount of Waspmon with his ultimate attack, their data heading up into the sky. "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon released nine fireballs from her tails that attacked nine different Waspmon, each being deleted on impact.

"Turbo Stinger!" The remaining ten Waspmon flew up in the air and started to fire their lasers down below. GeoGreymon and Kyubimon were hit by the lasers, a large amount of dust forming around them.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings activate!" I yelled.

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Fate activate!" Rin said.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Kai said.

"Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" Daichi said.

GeoGreymon flew out of the dust with his new Hyper Wings. Kyubimon followed him, being incased in a brilliant white aura that protected her from the Waspmon's Turbo Stinger. Falcomon flew up into the air and used his increased speed to dodge the attacks and fire more shuriken at the Waspmon. Wizardmon flew up on a storm cloud that fired lighting at the Waspmon along with his 7 clones.

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon flew into a Waspmon and then charged it into the others. The remaining Waspmon flickered for a moment and were then deleted. "All right, great job you guys!" Daichi yelled. I looked up into the sky and saw that the Digimon I couldn't recognize from earlier was still up there. "Hey Daichi, I don't think it's over yet. Kai can you Scan that Digimon?" Kai nodded quickly and took out his D-Phone.

_CannonBeemon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Cyborg_

"_A very large Digimon who protects the mysterious clandestine air hive, "Royal Base". The air hive is always at the risk of being attacked from a full 360°, but CannonBeemon can cover the wide range by firing a barrage of gunfire from the huge weapon containers they shoulder on top of themselves. It can fire straight through mortal enemies with even the strongest of armor casings through its special attack of "Nitro Stinger", which is emitted from its large-diameter laser cannon. The shots it fires from its weapon containers when it performs "Sky Rocket ∞" boast an immense amount of power, and it continues to rage vigilantly until all its enemies are terminated."_

"Oh man he's an Ultimate," Kai muttered, fear starting to show in his face. He had been so hyper during the battle that I had forgotten he's just a little kid. "Don't worry Kai, GeoGreymon's taken down an Ultimate before with just one attack. With all four of us here this should be easy." I told him, trying to reassure him. In hindsight I think I was trying to reassure myself. I finally got a clear view of CannonBeemon and was surprised I hadn't been able to see it clearly. The thing was humongous!

"Attack it on three! Ready? One…two…three!" Wizardmon yelled.

"Mega Burst!"

"Throwing Stars!"

"Thunder Cloud!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

The attacks all collided with CannonBeemon, creating a large cloud of dust in the air. "Do you think we got him?" Kai asked. I connected further with GeoGreymon's senses and could actually see through his eyes. I looked into the dust cloud, trying to see any movement from within it. I sensed the movement before I saw it. "He's still alive! Get out of there!"

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon fired a huge laser from its tail that hit each of the Digimon. Everyone started to fall out of the air and was soon sprawled out on the ground; GeoGreymon and Kyubimon now back to being Agumon and Renamon. "Listen to me humans! Relinquish the Pearl to me or suffer the consequences!" The Pearl, what's he talking about…wait a minute!

*Flashback*

_"What exactly is a Beetle Pearl?" Daichi just shrugged. "I don't know, though I think it's some ancient artifact the Insect Digimon have had for a long time. It probably gives them power or whatever."_

*Flashback end*

So this whole invasion was to steal some ancient Beetle Pearl? Well that's something you could only say in the Digital World. "Man, what are we supposed to do? We don't have the Beetle Pearl?" Daichi asked. I couldn't give him an answer. We were all helping our Digimon up. They were still conscious but there is no way they can continue fighting.

"Very well, if you will not give me the Pearl then I shall delete you where you stand!" Oh great, he's charging up his Nitro Stinger. This attack is for the kill. Wait…what is that up there in the sky with CannonBeemon?

"Crimson Claw!" A red claw slashed through CannonBeemon, clearly damaging it. He's still charging his attack, though. Now we're really done for…oh great, now what's up there!

"Akinakesu!" A sword cut straight through CannonBeemon. The attacks together seemed to deal enough damage to CannonBeemon because he fell right out of the sky and into the ground. Man, the center of Beetle Town is pretty beat up. I wonder if Digimon have insurance. CannonBeemon looked at us one more time and said, "You will pay!" before becoming scattered data.

Two Digimon were now coming out of the sky, though they were flying down, not falling. I could recognize one as Devidramon, but not the other. Wait a second, why was a Devidramon coming to our rescue? The other Digimon was some Dragon Man who had AeroVeedramon wings. His Tamer must've used the Aero Wing Battle Card on him.

The two Digimon landed and I instantly recognized their Tamers. One I was happy to see, the other not so much. Daiki and Tatsuya started to walk towards me after getting off their Digimon. "Seems like we came in the nick of time!" Daiki shouted happily. I couldn't help but laugh and agree with him. Tatsuya had an emotionless look on his face, though I guess he always had that look. "Well thank you guys, you really did save us." I put my hand out to Tatsuya first since he was closer but he just snickered.

"Please, I wasn't saving you; I was saving your rare cards. It'd be a waste for them to be deleted along with you." Well I guess he's still the same annoying jerk that we know and love. Wait, in order for him to know my cards would be destroyed with me; he'd have to know I'm actually in the Digital World. "I'm a collector of rare and powerful cards. I've been entering the Digital World for real for the past week." Well that explains that.

"Digital Gate, Energize!" Tatsuya said. Tsukaimon flew onto his shoulder and glared at the other Digimon. He then walked into the Gate while giving one last smirk to me. I simply glared at him as he walked away. "Wow, how can someone who just saved our lives be such a jerk?" Agumon asked. I just shrugged and turned back to Daiki.

I put my hand out to him and he gladly accepted my handshake. "Thanks for saving us. Are you really in the Digital World too?" He nodded his head excitedly, kind of reminding me of Kai. "My good old cousin over there left her Gold Program Card out in the open and I decided to test it out. She also left her Gold Evolution Card, which allowed Kotemon to Digivolve to Dinohyumon.

_Dinohyumon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Dragon Man_

"_Dragon Man type Digimon that lives in areas far from civilization. His tribe has the characteristics of an aggressive dragon family. His swing he sword, "Akinakes", with his indomitable muscles."_

Dinohyumon Degenerated into Kotemon and started to rub his arm in pain. "That took more out of me then I originally thought." I had forgotten about the Gold Card's side effects. "Daiki, you can't use the Gold Evolution Card on Kotemon. It only works completely on a Digimon that was created by a Gold Battle Card. The effects on Kotemon will slowly become worse after each use." He looked over to Kotemon with a worried expression but then nodded.

I took out my D-Phone to open up the Digital Gate but saw that the address had been wiped out during the battle. "Hey Kai, can you punch the address back into my D-Phone?" I looked over to Kai and saw him staring at nothing. His face was filled with fear, Falcomon trying to snap him out of it. No one had really noticed during the whole commotion with Tatsuya. "Kai, are you alright?" I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't respond. Now I was getting really worried.

I bent down and grabbed Kai by his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Kai snap out of it!" He finally blinked up at me and released a few tears. "I-I'm sorry…it's just…t-that Tamer…he b-battled m-me before…with D-Devidramon…and took m-my Gold Cards." Realization dawned on my face. So that's where Tatsuya got the Gold Battle Cards from. He must've gotten Goliath from Kai as well. That last smirk he gave before he entered the Gate…it wasn't aimed at me, it was aimed at Kai! He noticed Kai's fear and acted on it.

Kai was starting to cry more. He looked like a kicked puppy. It was truly heartbreaking, and I'm not someone who gets sappy about that kind of stuff. I pulled him into a light hug and tried to calm him down. "It's alright Kai. I promise I'll protect you from Tatsuya and Devidramon. I'll even get your Gold Cards back from that guy, I promise!" He stopped crying and smiled at me.

He wiped his eyes and then held out his hand. "Can I have your D-Phone again?" I nodded and handed it to him. Daichi came over to me and patted me on the back. "I didn't know you were good with kids." I just shrugged and said, "I'm not." Falcomon came over quickly and shook my hand. "Thank you so much for that! Are you sure you'll be able to get back Kai's Gold Cards. Kai's been…um, hurt before by people who promised things and if you don't come through with this it may seriously hurt him."

I looked over at the smiling kid who was working away on my D-Phone, enjoying every little bit of what he was doing. There is no way I'm going to allow a monster like Tatsuya to cause any more pain to Kai. "I promise, Agumon and I will get your Gold Battle Cards back, right Agumon?" Agumon looked up at me with a fire in his eyes. He nodded his head and we high fived. Falcomon thanked us again and went back over to Kai.

"It's all set!" Kai told us. I took my D-Phone and ruffled his hair while saying, "Good job Kai." His smile grew even bigger after that. "Hey Daiki, you want to come back to Kenta's place with us?" Daichi asked. Daiki smiled and said, "Sure, as long as Rin's ok with it." I gave an odd look over to Rin. Why would it matter if she was ok with Daiki coming? Wait a minute; Daiki had said he obtained the Gold Cards from his cousin…who was standing over there. "Rin is Daiki's cousin," Wizardmon informed a very confused Daichi. Rin didn't seem to care whether Daiki came or not but muttered, "Sure, he can come."

Now with all that in order I went to open the Digital Gate. "Wait!" Agumon yelled. "What's the problem Agumon?" I asked. "Uh Kenta, it may be easy to explain to your parents why all these people ended up in your house because you can say they just came over to hangout. How exactly are you going to explain the five digital creatures that are in your house as well? There's no way we can all fit in your room without someone becoming suspicious." Oh man, he's got a point.

"Well you can all just go back in the D-Phone," Rin stated. Daichi and I were now gawking at her. "You know how to get them back in?!" I asked. She looked at me as if I was crazy, which I probably was at this point. "You don't know how?" she asked amused. "Well, uh, I do, it's just, uh, I may have forgotten?" She wasn't that convinced. "Just aim the D-Phone at them, say their name, then say Upload." She aimed her D-Phone at Renamon.

"Renamon, Upload!" Renamon transformed into a spiral of data that entered Rin's D-Phone. Well at least it's simple. "Alright, let's Upload everyone, and then I'll finally open the Gate." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Agumon, Upload!"

"Wizarmon, Upload!"

"Falcomon, Upload!"

"Kotemon, Upload!"

Each of the Digimon turned into the spiral of data and entered each of our D-Phones. "Now let's head back home! Digital Gate, Energize!" I said while pointing my D-Phone out. The Digital Gate formed in front of us as a tunnel of data. "All aboard the Digital Express!" Daichi yelled while heading in. "Hey, wait for me!" Daiki yelled. Not only are their names similar, but so are their personalities. "Hmph, boys," Rin muttered while walking into the Gate. "Alright, let's go!" Kai yells while running into the tunnel. I can't help but laugh as I follow him, the tunnel closing behind us.

_Well, wasn't this an interesting chapter! We learned a lot of new stuff, like some new faces of the DigiDestined, and some new abilities for the D-Phones. But there are also a lot of questions that have been raised. What is the true power of the Beetle Pearl that made CannonBeemon and his forces so desperate to steal it? Will the DigiDestined constantly be arrested by these High Admins? Will Kenta be able to take Kai's Gold Cards back from Tatsuya? Speaking of Kai, what was Falcomon talking about when he said people have hurt him with broken promises before? Well I'm certainly not going to tell you all the answers so you're just gonna have to come back and read the next Digimon: Evolution!_


	9. Chapter 9: Who Let the Devil Dog Out?

**Chapter 9: Who Let the Devil Dog Out?**

_Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Digimon: Evolution. Are you ready? There are so many things we haven't even scratched the surface of yet. Now how do you all have your popcorn and soda ready to read? No, too bad. I'll see you later guys. I'm joining Katniss for a hunt! Oh, I'm watching The Hunger Games and I must say it is an excellent movie. The author read the books but I'm too busy to read. Well, more like too lazy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

*Daiki's POV*

Well we all walked out of the Digital Gate…and fell ontop of each other. Daichi and I were the unlucky ones on the bottom who got crushed. At least the Digimon weren't part of the dog pile. "Hey uh guys…do you mind getting off? I can't breath!" Daichi whined. Everyone got up and I helped him off the ground.

"This is a cool room Kenta!" Kai exclaimed. Kenta's bedroom was a normal size bedroom with a bed, a desk and laptop, a dresser, and a bunch of posters of American and Japanese bands on the wall. It looked pretty normal to me but maybe Kai noticed something I didn't. "It's not very roomy. How are going to discuss anything here?" Leave it to my good old cousin Rin to get straight to business.

"We can head down into the family room. Just let me make sure my parents aren't home yet. I'm not sure how I can explain how I got a bunch of people into my room without ever walking through the front door." Kenta said. He headed out the door while we all just stood around awkwardly. "So…..how long have you and Kenta known each other?" I asked Daichi.

"Well, pretty much since birth. I'm older then Kenta of course. I just turned 14 recently and he's still 13. But our families have always been good friends, and we've known each other forever. We've always been best friends, although we have gotten into a lot of fights, but we always make up afterwards. Hehe, there was this one time I switched his shampoo with pink hair dye. He wouldn't talk to me for weeks, it was killing me. I practically had to beg him to forgive me, it sucked." Daichi explained.

I hadn't expected Daichi and Kenta to be such great friends. Daichi is extremely outgoing and happy, kind of like me, and Kenta can be really quiet, except when he's in a battle. He's like an entirely different person when he battles with Agumon. I wonder if that has anything to do with that Bio Digivolution thing. Maybe I'll ask him about it when he gets back.

Speak of the devil Kenta just came back. "They aren't here yet so we can head down." Phew, at least we caught a break. Everyone started to pile out of the room but Rin held me back. This should be good. "Listen to me Daiki, you are not a part of this so do not become involved. It's bad enough that you are here, but you are not becoming a part of this, understand?" she said sternly. I nodded reluctantly. It would sound harsh to anyone else but I knew the truth behind it. She wouldn't say it out loud but she didn't want me to get hurt, not after her brother.

We left the room quickly and headed downstairs. The others gave me a couple of odd looks but I just ignored them. I sat down on one of the couches and looked around the room. I think Kenta had called it a family room. There were two couches that could fit about four people each and a flat screen TV up on the wall. There was a pinball machine over in the corner and a pool table. I have to say it's a pretty sweet hangout place.

"Ok so where do we start?" Kenta asked. "How about letting me out of this tiny ass thing?!" Agumon yelled. "Is it alright to let the Digimon out? What if your parents come home?" Kai asked. "We'll hear the door open first so we should have enough time to Upload the Digimon when they come home." Everyone nodded and took out their D-Phones. "Uh…." Daichi said. "Pft, boys." Rin muttered.

"Renamon, Energize!" The spiral of data came out of the D-Phone and formed Renamon. "Agumon, Energize!" Agumon came out the same fashion as Renamon, though he ran upstairs to grab some food. "Agumon, you're not supposed to be out in the open! Damn it Agumon, get back here!" Kenta ran up after Agumon. Everyone sweat dropped at the same time. "Right…Wizardmon, Energize!" Daichi yelled. Wizardmon came out and started to pace. "I'm sorry; it just gets a little stuffy in there sometimes."

"Kotemon, Energize!" I said while holding out my D-Phone. The spiral came out like with the others and Kotemon was formed. "Hey Daiki, are we doing judo practice right now?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Sorry buddy, we're not doing judo practice. We have an important meeting right now." Kotemon seemed kind of surprised by my seriousness.

"I guess I'm the only one left! Falcomon, Energize!" Kai said happily. The swirl of data came out of his D-Phone and formed into the ninja bird. "Yes, thank you for allowing me out of the D-Phone Kai. It was getting rather stuffy in their." Kai laughed a little. "That's what Wizardmon said!" Kai was a pretty happy kid. It was a bit surprising to see him cry earlier. At least Kenta was able to calm him down. I may be seeing things but I think Kai really looks up to Kenta. Kind of ironic since Kenta's the second youngest.

"Man, what is taking Kenta so long?" Daichi whined. "He has to catch his fat ass lizard first, just give him a minute," Wizardmon told him. Right on cue Kenta came down, dragging Agumon who was holding a bunch of apples. "Do you ever stop eating?" Kenta asked furiously. Agumon couldn't answer since he just stuffed an apple into his mouth.

"Listen, can we get over the fat lizard's eating problems and get back to why we are all here!" Rin yelled. Renamon laughed at her Tamer's impatience. Everyone suddenly got orderly and sat down. "Ok, I think we should start with the basic knowledge. The Digital World, as we all know, is as real as the Human World. There is currently an ancient evil Digimon that is trying to take over the Digital World. The Royal Knights are currently fighting against this evil, but they are sadly losing the battle. That is why they have called on the help of the DigiDestined," Wizardmon told all of us.

"We don't know what this evil is, or how powerful it is. The only thing we know is that it is powerful enough to take down the Royal Knights in battle. We only have two weapons that may be powerful enough to defeat this evil and his army. The first one is the Bio Digivolution. There are many things we do not know yet about the Bio Digivolution and its power. The second thing is the Gold Battle Cards," Renamon continued.

"The Gold Battle Cards were created by the Royal Knights and because of a loss of the specific member that created them, no more can be made. The Gold Battle Cards only work correctly for the DigiDestined whose Digimon were originally created by the Gold Battle Cards. The cards will work for other Tamers but they will have side effects on their Digimon." Kai explained. Wow, pretty smart kid.

"There are eight DigiDestined according to Alphamon, and we need to find the others. So far there are only three known DigiDestined, though I think I might know another one. Her name is Yumi and she has a Biyomon as her Digimon partner. We met at Beetle Town and she has the Gold Battle Cards." Kenta finished.

"So basically, our top priority will be to find the other DigiDestined, learn the true powers of the Bio Digivolution, acquire any and all Gold Battle Cards possible, and then defeat this evil." Rin stated. "Alphamon told me that there are ten different Battle Cards. Out of these ten, eight of them were made to be specific to each of us. That means each of us have a specific Gold Battle Card that was created especially for us," Kenta added.

"Man this is a lot to take in at one time," Daichi muttered. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Maybe it's easy for someone with a brain," I said. He glared daggers at me. "What did you say Daiki?" I rolled my eyes. "You heard me Daichi!" Electricity went between our eyes as we glared at each other. "Ok come on guys, break it up!" Wizardmon said nervously while pushing us apart. "I'm sorry," I muttered. He nodded and apologized.

"Ok, so how do you suggest we…" Agumon was cut off as everyone's D-Phone started beeping. Each of them showed a strange signal that was becoming stronger by the second. "What's going on?" Kai asked. Agumon was sniffing the air and then started to growl. The other Digimon tensed up along with him. "There's a Digimon coming!" he announced.

We all ran upstairs and bumped into Kenta's parents. I guess our luck streak ran out. "Kenta, what's going, who are all these people?" Thank God the Digimon were hidden behind us. "Um, these are my friends I said I was hanging out with today mom, we have to uh, head out real fast. We'll be back soon don't worry. See ya!" Kenta yelled while running out. We made sure to keep our Digimon hidden and ran out right behind him. "Well that was weird," Kenta's dad said to his mom, who agreed by nodding.

*Agumon's POV*

Yes, another Digimon has crossed over! Nothing like a Digimon battle to get my data boiling! I can't wait to become GeoGreymon again! The combined power of me and Kenta is exhilarating! All those emotions and battle thoughts, the shear power that we unleash is just awesome! Plus I'll be able to absorb more data and get even stronger! "Come on guys, the Digimon is this way!" I yelled while running ahead. The others were trying to keep up and were telling me to slow down but I ignored them.

"Black Laser!" A black laser beam shot at me. If it wasn't for me stopping real quickly I would've been sliced in two. "It's a Dobermon!" Wizardmon yelled. Well thanks for stating the obvious…"Hey Kenta, I think it's about time we Bio Digivolve!" I told him. He nodded and took out his D-Phone. "Let's do it!"

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Bio Digivolve to…GeoGreymon!"_

Alright, time to take this dog down for size. "Hey guys, I can't Scan that thing!" Daichi yelled. Rin rolled her eyes and took out her D-Phone.

_Dobermon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Demon Beast_

"_A Virus-class Beast Digimon who mutants into a Vaccine-class. When he is Vaccine, he is a cruel hunter who repels Virus-class for the sake of being. Hence, the average Digimon Tamer will not be able to control him. His special attacks are, a roar that seals the enemies' power, 'Growl Realm', and a black beam that goes through the enemies body, 'Black Laser'."_

"Alright, now what we know what this guy can do let's take him down! Go Renamon! Digi-Modify, Shishiou-maru activate!" Renamon charged at Dobermon as Leomon's blade formed in her hand. She slashed at Dobermon but it jumped into the air, quickly dodging her attack. "Our turn now, go GeoGreymon!" Kenta told me. I nodded at him quickly and focused on Dobermon. "Mega Flame!" The flame was just about to hit Dobermon when it disappeared. "What the hell? Where did it go?" I yelled.

Dobermon suddenly appeared behind me. "Black Laser!" The laser blasted me and sent me down into the ground. As I fell and yelled in pain I could hear Kenta crying out in pain. He fell down onto his knees clutching his stomach. Kai ran over to Kenta and tried to help him up. "Kenta, are you ok? Come on Kenta!"

I got up out of the ground and charged at Dobermon. "Stay still you mutt! Horn Impulse!" I was about to hit him when he disappeared again. Man, how does that thing move so fast?

"Hehehehehe, this is pretty amusing. I must say watching your pitiful battle performance is making my day. Sadly I have to bring this to an end." Who was that? Everyone turned towards the source of the voice. Oh great, another guy wearing a cloak. "Sorry but I can't afford for you to see my face just yet. Dobermon, sick the Rookies!" he said while pointing at Falcomon and Kotemon.

He was about to pounce on them when Renamon attacked with the Shishiou-maru again. Dobermon was able to dodge the attack again but had to jump away from the others. I looked over to see that Kai had finally helped Kenta up. Kenta was still clutching his stomach but had taken out his Battle Cards. "Digi-Modify, Recovery B activate!" I felt my power returning as my pain went away. Kenta was standing up straight as well, taking out another Battle Card.

Dobermon started to charge at Kotemon and Falcomon again. "Thunder Cloud!" Wizardmon sent his storm cloud at Dobermon, but he easily dodged the lightning and knocked Wizardmon out of his way. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon launched her barrage of diamonds at Dobermon. It jumped up towards the diamonds and disappeared, reappearing behind Renamon and knocking her down into the ground. "Renamon!" Rin ran over to Renamon and was trying to help her up.

"Black Laser!" Dobermon launched his laser at Kotemon. "Digi-Modify! WarGreymon Brave Shield activate!" I ran in front of the blast as WarGreymon's Brave Shield appeared in front of us. The laser hit the shield dead on, but was stopped by the shield's power. Of course the Brave Shield then disappeared after the attack; rotten luck.

"Mega Flame!" Come on hit him…damn it, it jumped out of the way again. Using my Mega Burst will be a complete waste if the damn mutt doesn't stay still. "Kenta, we need to match our speed to that mutt! Use one of the Speed Battle Cards!" I told him. Kai shook his head. "I don't think Dobermon is using his speed. I think he may be teleporting somehow." What the hell is the kid talking about?

"Hehe, smart kid you got there. He's right you know. Dobermon has some extra power thanks to our Card Provider." Dobermon's Tamer took out a Black Battle Card. Oh great; they come in all freaking colors. "Digi-Modify! Dark Power activate!" Dobermon was covered in a dark aura, his eyes glowing red. "Oh boy…" Daiki muttered.

"Throwing Stars!" Falcomon threw his shuriken at Dobermon but it disappeared again. Kotemon was suddenly knocked down to the ground as Dobermon landed on top of him. "Kotemon! No, I've got to help him!" Daiki took out Rin's Gold Evolution Card. "Wait Daiki, you know that it will have side effects on Kotemon!" Daichi reminded him. "I'd rather him have to face a few side effects instead of being deleted!"

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Daiki's D-Phone lit up in a bright light and sent the familiar data stream at Kotemon.

_Illegal Evolution initiated._

"_Kotemon Digivolve to…_

_The data circled around Kotemon, his armor degrading from its touch. He grew taller as the data created his new sword. The Dinosaur Man roared as the data seeped into his skin, his Evolution complete._

_Dinohyumon!"_

Dobermon had been knocked off of Kotemon as he Digivolved. "Akinakesu!" Dinohyumon slashed at Dobermon with his sword, effectively knocking Dobermon down. "Finally we got a hit in!" Wizardmon yelled. "Renamon I think it's time you Digivolved as well," Rin said. Renamon nodded as she grabbed her arm in pain.

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Renamon Bio Digivolve to…_

_The data stream turned into a tunnel of data. Renamon jumped into it, coming out as her Champion level._

_Kyubimon!"_

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The nine fireballs raced towards Dobermon. He was able to teleport out of the way, but was hit from behind as Kyubimon willed her fire to follow him. "Yea, now we're talking! Come on Wizardmon, let's join in on the fun!" Wizardmon nodded at his Tamer and hopped on top of a storm cloud. "Terror Illusion!" Wizardmon moved his hands in strange gestures trying to draw on Dobermon's fears. "Hahahaha, you digital fool, Dobermon has no fear that you can play on!" his Tamer yelled out triumphantly.

"You're gonna be pretty afraid of me when I'm done with you! Mega Flame!" I launched my attack at Dobermon again, but he dodged it again. "Throwing Stars!" Yes, he jumped right in front of Falcomon. His attack hit Dobermon straight in the back. Dobermon fell straight into the ground. "Yea, we got him!" Daiki yelled.

*Kenta's POV*

I don't get it, if Dobermon was defeated why is his Tamer laughing? "Do you fools really think it'd be that simple? I have to admit you are stronger then I originally believed, but the fun is just starting." He then pulled out another Black Battle Card. "Digi-Modify! Dark Digivolution activate!" What the hell is Dark Digivolution? The Tamer's D-Phone lit up in a dark light and sent out a black fog that wrapped itself around Dobermon.

_Dark Evolution recognized._

"_Dobermon Dark Digivolve to…_

_The fog transformed Dobermon has he lit up in a dark light. His body grew bigger as new armor was created. He let out a mighty howl as the black fog started to disappear. _

_Cerberumon!" _

"Hahahaha, you fools have no chance now! Nothing can defeat the power of Dark Digivolution, not even your pitiful Bio Digivolution! Show them Cerberumon!" Cerberumon charged at Kyubimon. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon wrapped herself up into a wheel of fire with a dragon head coming out of it. She charged at Cerberumon at full speed. "Hell Fire!" Cerberumon released a black flame from its mouth that effectively stopped Kyubimon and Degenerated her to Renamon.

Cerberumon then targeted Dinohyumon. "Hell Fire!" Dinhyumon was able to block the flame with his blade, though it was destroyed by the black flame. Dinohyumon charged at Cerberumon but was tackled down and Degenerated to Kotemon. "Oh man, GeoGreymon we have to end this now! You ready?" I asked him. "Whenever you are Kenta, let's do this thing!" I synced completely with GeoGreymon, our power combining together in perfect unison.

"Hell Fire!" The black flame hurtled at GeoGreymon at full speed. "Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon and I released our full power into the attack. The flames met at the middle of the battle field, both pushing back and forth. "Just…a little….more…power!" I muttered. I pushed my remaining power into the attack. The Mega Burst was slowly starting to win the battle. "Nice try kid, but I'm afraid that's not going to work. Digi-Modify! Darkness Soul activate!"

The Tamer lit up in a black aura, Cerberumon gaining the same aura. The Hell Fire was quickly taking over the tide of the battle. "No…GeoGreymon…" everything was going dizzy around me. The Hell Fire knocked back the Mega Burst and hit GeoGreymon. The attack sent us both screaming in agony. I could feel the fire as it burned against GeoGreymon's skin. I fell down to the ground, all of my energy being drained out of me. I watches as Agumon fell to the ground. No…he Degenerated…into Koromon.

I can't….keep my eyes open...no, what do we do. "Hahahaha, kill them Cerberumon! Finish them off now!"

_Whoa, the DigiDestined have gotten themselves in a sticky situation. How are they going to get out of this one? I don't think Tatsuya's going to ride down on his shining Devidramon this time. I guess your just gonna have to come back and see what happens on the next Digimon: Evolution. _


	10. Chapter 10: Girls Rule, Cerberumon Drool

**Chapter 10: Girls Rule, Cerberumon Drool **

_Hello there fellow Digi-readers, welcome back to another chapter of Digimon: Evolution. Things got pretty heated up in the last chapter, right? GeoGreymon was taken down hard, and Kenta felt the heat! Dinohyumon made a second appearance, his first in the Real World actually. Wait a minute…I thought the Gold Evolution Card didn't work in the Real World. How the hell did Kotemon Digivolve in the first place? Well I guess we're going to find out in this chapter so enjoy. _

*Kai's POV*

Cerberumon is taking down everybody. Renamon is lying limp with Rin gasping for air, Kotemon is unconscious and Daiki is holding his arm in pain, and Kenta is struggling to get up. Koromon is beat up real bad, and Falcomon and I are next. "Daichi, what do we do?" I can't hide the fear in my voice. Daichi is starting to sweat, and he doesn't answer me at first. "I don't know buddy…I just don't know."

"Cerberumon lets clean up the rest of the trash!" his Tamer yells. Cerberumon turns on Wizardmon getting ready to attack. "Thunder Cloud!" The lightning bounces harmlessly off Cerberumon. "Wizardmon get out of there!" Daichi yells. "Hell Fire!" Wizardmon gets hit full on by the flame and is knocked down. "No, Wizardmon! Agh!" Daichi grabs his sides in pain. He must've felt Wizardmon's pain.

"Falcomon, we've got to help Wizardmon!" Daichi comes towards me and hands me a Battle Card. "Here use this; it's a card Kenta loaned me." I take it quickly and run towards Falcomon. "Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" Whoa, now there are eight Falcomon. That is so awesome! "Throwing Stars!" The eight Falcomon send out a barrage of shuriken at Cerberumon. He dodges all of the attacks by jumping up into the air. "Hell Fire!" Oh man, he's launching the flame down on everybody. What are we going to do?

"Meteor Wing!" Two fireballs come out of nowhere and hit Cerberumon from behind, knocking him down into the ground. "Sorry we're late!" I look up and see a giant orange bird flying towards us with a girl on it. "Yumi, didn't expect to see you here!" Daichi yells out. I guess she's a friend of his.

"Nice hit, but it won't help you fools. Come Cerberumon, it seems like you have a new chew toy." the Tamer yells out. "Falcomon, are you alright?" The clones had been destroyed by the flame, but Falcomon got away in time. "Yes I'm fine Kai. I think we should leave this to Birdramon though." I nod in agreement.

"Hey Kai, lets go help the others while Birdramon battles Cerberumon." Daichi, Falcomon, and I split up and go to the others. Daichi runs over to Rin and Renamon, Falcomon heads over to Daiki and Kotemon, and I head over to Kai and Agu-, I mean Koromon. "Kenta, are you alright?" I ask. He's still trying to get up but he's shaking. His entire body is bruised and he's even bleeding a little on his head. "Yea I'm fine Kai, please go help Koromon."

I go over and pick up Koromon and bring him over to Kenta. "Koromon, Upload." Koromon turns into a spiral of data and enters Kenta's D-Phone. I help Kenta sit up but that's as far as we can go before he's clutching his stomach in pain. "Kai, you need to get out of here. There's no way I can move right now." I shake my head at him, tears starting to form. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Kai!" I look up to see Falcomon running over to me with Daiki. He's still clutching his arm in pain. "Kai we need to get out of here!" Falcomon says. I look over to see Birdramon flying down at Cerberumon, for him to then dodge and launch his fire at her. She blows it away with her wings and sends two more fireballs down at him. "Kenta can't get up though." Daiki comes next to me and puts one of Kenta's arms over his shoulder. "Come on Kenta, time to get up kid." he says. Kenta tries to get up with Daiki's support but both are too weak to do it.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help." I look up to see Daichi come over just as a fireball explodes. Daichi grabs Kenta's other arm and wraps it around his shoulder. Him and Daiki successfully get Kenta up and start to help him walk away. I don't see Wizardmon or Kotemon so I'm guessing that Daichi and Daiki Uploaded them into their D-Phones. "We need to get out of here, now." Rin is walking over now clutching desperately onto her D-Phone. She must've Uploaded Renamon.

"You fools aren't going anywhere. Cerberumon, finish them!" Cerberumon runs at us at full speed. Oh no, what are we going to do? There's no way Birdramon can hit him in time, and Falcomon's not strong enough to knock him away. I need to pick a good Battle Card. Oh no, he's about to jump!

"Sunshine Beam!" A giant yellow beam comes out of nowhere and hits Cerberumon just as he's about to jump, knocking him into the ground. I look over to where the blast came from and see a giant, dinosaur flower. Next to the flower is a girl with short purple hair, hazel eyes, and looks to be about 16. She's wearing a black red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket. "Nice hit Sunflowmon!"

_Sunflowmon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Plant_

"_A Plant Digimon with a sunflower-like body. It becomes healthier when exposed to the sun, and its offensive power levels up at the same time. Sometimes, it will be able to flap the leaves on its back and fly, but this depends on the weather. Its special attacks are "Sunshine Beam", which emits beams of sunlight from its flower-like head, and "Smiley Binta", which slaps the opponent whilst smiling. In addition, its creepy grin will make the opponent flinch in fear. It can also swing its spiked stem-like tail at the enemy with "Cactus Tail"."_

Whoa, that's the second time a girl showed up and saved us. "You guys alright?" the girl asks. We all nod in unison. "The name's Sakura Kuroki. I guess it's a good thing I got here when I did. You'd all be road kill by now." The thought was pretty scary to think about. "Yo Sunflowmon, let's take this bitch down!" She yelled. Well she certainly has character…

"You got it Sakura! Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon launched the same blast from her face again. "That attack won't work twice! Cerberumon, burn that ugly weed!" Sakura started fuming next to me. "She's not a weed you asshole!" Cerberumon jumped out of the way of the attack, only to be knocked down by Birdramon's fireballs. "Hm, I guess I underestimated you too quickly. Cerberumon, we're leaving." The cloaked guy ran over to Cerberumon and hopped on his back. They than jumped up into the air as a Digital Gate formed. "Until we meet again DigiDestined!" The gate closed and they were gone.

*Two Hours Later*

We ended up heading back to Sakura's home since her parents were out. It turns out she has a pretty big house. Most of the houses are in apartment buildings but she had a real house that was almost as big as a mansion. We had patched up anyone who was hurt and the Digimon were naturally healing within the D-Phones.

"Thank you for helping us back there." Daiki said to Yumi and Sakura. "No problem. My D-Phone started to go off and then I got another Gold Card. I used it and then Biyomon came out of my D-Phone. We had been running to your location when I just felt this really warm and amazing feeling and Biyomon Digivolved. I felt connected to her, it was really cool. You guys know the rest." Yumi said.

"Pretty much the same with me, though I had already brought Lalamon into the Real World. We had practiced with the Bio Digivolution for a while and it looks like we got it down pretty good." Sakura said. She had a weird look of discomfort on her face, but not because a bunch of strange people she had saved earlier are in her house. It was as if she hated being in her house. I know the feeling.

"Thank you for letting us come to your house. It would've been awkward having to go home all beat up like I was," Kenta told Sakura. "No problem at all, it's my pleasure." She added in something under her breath that sounded like "At least something good comes out of living here."

Daiki and Rin walked into the large living room we were all sitting or lying around in. "Looks like we're all going to be ok, but I think you should really stay off your feet Kenta. You might even want to call your parents and say you're staying over a friend's house tonight," Daichi told him. Kenta did look pretty bad. He was bruised and cut all over and even had burn marks on him. Daiki and Rin had been hurt badly too, but Kenta had felt GeoGreymon's pain from Cerberumon's Hell Fire at full power. He was sitting up but I could still see the discomfort in his eyes.

"Yea that's a good idea. Hey Kai could you do me a small favor?" he asked. "Sure, what is it?" He picks up a cup he had been drinking out of. "Can you go grab me some more water buddy? I'm really sorry it's just I can't get up right now." I nod happily and grab the cup. "Of course, be right back!"

*Sakura's POV*

"Wait Kenta, shouldn't I get the…" he shakes his head as the little boy named Kai runs out of the room. "I know it is your house and that you are probably the only one that can find the kitchen but I needed him out of the room. We have some important things to talk about." I sit down and scratch my head. "Isn't that kid part of the DigiDestined?" In the two hours it took to get everyone to my house and healed, Yumi and I had been filled in on what's been going on in Chosen Children Land.

"Yes he is, but I don't think he needs to be hearing this. First things first, we can all admit that we're lucky to be alive. If Yumi and Sakura hadn't shown up with Birdramon and Sunflowmon, we'd all be dead right now." I wonder if this Kenta guy is serious all the time. Considering the somewhat shocked look on the kid Daichi's face I'd say this is new for him. "Also, there are two new things that we did not know before. Number one, there are humans that are siding with the evil Digimon and can use new Black Battle Cards. Number two, they are capable of coming into the Real World."

"There is something else I noticed that I found odd. Renamon had originally told me that the Gold Evolution Card does not work in the Real World because there is no surrounding data for it to use in order to empower our Digimon. However, Daiki was able to use it on Kotemon." Daiki looked up in realization. I guess he hadn't thought much about it. "I don't know why or how it worked, but I highly suggest you don't use the card Daiki. Kotemon was lucky to not have anything happen to him, but for all we know the card could permanently delete him." Daiki nervously nodded and then took a seat. He looked really pale all the sudden.

"There are some things we have to be certain about. First off, does everyone live in Konyu City?" Everyone nodded together and I did too. They don't need the whole story. "Alright, that makes things easier. Konyu City might be big but at least we're all in one general area. As of now, five of the eight DigiDestined have been found. They are Rin, Kai, Yumi, Sakura, and me. Possible DigiDestined are Daiki, Daichi, and Tatsuya." Everyone let out a small gasp at his name, except for me and Yumi. Who's Tatsuya?

"Why would you say that asshole is a DigiDestined?" Daichi asked him. "I'm not ruling anyone out due to personal feelings. Tatsuya, no matter how big of an asshole, is a powerful Tamer with a powerful Digimon. The Royal Knights may have picked him because of his skills. Do not worry; I have him very down on the possibility meter. He had to take Kai's Gold Battle Cards in battle in order to obtain them, so I doubt he's a DigiDestined. I'm just keeping the possibility out there."

"Finally, I suggest nobody enters the Digital World through the proper login. We'll have to go to it for real." For real, is he saying we can actually go to the Digital World? I had figured as much since Digimon can come to our world, but hearing it is still cool. I get to go to another world…I guess my wish came true after all. "The High Admins have already accused Daichi and me of being hackers. Rin and Kai will probably be on their list since they helped us escape arrest. Do not stay in towns for very long amount of times. We don't need to be attracting attention or evil Digimon."

"Wait, if there's so much danger going to the Digital World, why are going at all?" Rin asked. "We're not ready to fight this ancient evil Digimon yet. We couldn't even take down Cerberumon with more then half of the DigiDestined. We need to get stronger, and the only way we'll due that is by going to the Digital World. We may even learn more about the Bio Digivolution and about our enemy."

Everyone fell silent after that. "I'm going for a little walk. Do you want to come with me Rin?" Daiki asked. He still looked pretty pale. "Sure, let's go." Something's telling me he's not going for a walk to just get exercise. They soon left the room and I started thinking on what their relationship was. "They're cousins." I guess Kenta noticed my concentration. "Hey Sakura, wanna go watch some TV?" Daichi asked. I nodded and headed out. He's a pretty hyper guy, and is actually kind of cute. Too bad I'm not one for younger guys.

*Kenta's POV*

Soon enough it was just Yumi and me left in the large living room. "Thank you again for saving us." I said. She smiled at me. She has an amazing smile. "No problem, you certainly helped me battle Airdramon back in the Digital World, it's the least I could do. Besides, if we're a team now I guess we're going to be saving each other a lot." I laughed and agreed with her.

"So, um, how are things in your life going?" I asked her. "Well besides the knowledge that the fate of two worlds lays on my shoulders, pretty good. My sister just got her driver's license, my mom and dad are happy as can be, and things are going pretty well between me and my boyfriend. What about you?" I felt a little disappointed when she said boyfriend. It didn't matter I guess. I'd never have the courage to actually ask her out.

"I guess the same, besides the sister part. I'm an only child, though Daichi and I have been like brothers since birth. My family is doing pretty good. My dad works at Digital Enterprises, the big gaming company that released Digimon: RPG. I'm hoping I can somehow get a hold of the files to learn some more about the Digital World. Maybe I'll ask Kai if he can help me get a hold of them."

She had a confused expression on her face. "How can Kai help?" That's right; she wasn't with us in the Digital World. "Kai may be young, but he's pretty smart when it comes to technology. He was able to punch in the address to get us all out of the Digital World when we last went. I bet he could hack into the computer and get the files if I asked."

"Speaking of Kai, why did you want him out of the room before so he didn't hear anything?" I was expecting someone to ask me this, just not Yumi. I can't exactly lie to her. "I don't want him to be a part of this. He's just a kid, not some tool for war. I'm the second youngest out of all of us, but I'm at least 13. You saw how dangerous the battle was today. What if he got hurt during a battle, or was killed? There's no way I could watch that happen. I can't watch it happen with any of you actually. I think it's very dangerous for all of us, but even more since he's just a kid."

"I agree with you Kenta, but I'm afraid he is a part of this. I can see that you care for him, and I think you'll be able to protect him if needed. We'll all be there to protect him though. Besides, we haven't seen his and Falcomon's true power yet. They may just become the most powerful out of all of us. I don't think you need to worry so much." I sighed in defeat. "Yea, you're probably right." She grinned at the fact that she won. "I'm gonna grab something to eat then head home. Do you need anything?" I shook my head no. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Thank you again." I said to her while she was walking out of the living room. "Don't mention it; just make sure you don't get yourself killed next time. I may not be able to save you again." I could tell she was joking, but there was some truth behind that. She may not be able to save me the next time. Wait, since when did I become the damsel in distress?

*Kai's POV*

I had walked out of the room to get Kenta's drink when I heard Sakura start to call me. I stayed still to hear if she would call me again, but started to go again until I heard Kenta speak. I sat down against the wall and listened in on what they were saying. I listened the entire time while Kenta talked to everybody. I finally went and got his drink once I heard him stop talking. I didn't want the others to catch me eavesdropping. When I came back I could see that only Kenta and Yumi were left in the living room.

I walked in after Yumi left. Kenta was looking at where she left kind of funny. Maybe he like likes her, though I think I heard her say she's dating somebody. I hope Kenta gets a chance to ask her out. "Hey Kenta, sorry it took me so long but I finally got your water!" I said while handing him the cup. He smiled at me and took the cup. It felt good to know I was needed by somebody.

"You heard the entire conversation, didn't you?" he asked suddenly. "Uh, well, uh, I didn't, I mean, yes." I couldn't come up with a believable lie so I just told the truth. "How did you know?" He chuckled a little and pointed at my face. "Your expression kind of gave it away. You were looking at me sadly, and I'm guessing it's because I didn't want you to hear what I had to say. It was nothing against you Kai, I promise."

I chuckled a little. He can read people pretty well. I doubt I'll be able to lie around him. "I don't mind; just promise me you won't leave me out again?" He sighed and seemed to reluctantly agree. "I promise." He ruffled my hair a little before lying down on the couch. "Do you need anything else?" I asked him. He shook his head while taking out his D-Phone. "Nah, I'm good buddy. If you want Daichi can probably walk you home, or you can just call your mom or dad to come pick you up."

I felt the tears start to prick at my eyes. He noticed immediately and sat up. "What's wrong Kai?" I wiped the tears away quickly. "It's nothing, it's just that, well, I live at an orphanage. I don't actually have a family. My D-Phone wasn't bought; I had found it in the trash and was able to fix it. This trench coat guy gave me one of the Gold Cards one day and that was the day I got Falcomon. My parents took me to the orphanage when I was 4, and promised that they'd come back for me. They never came though. I've waited 4 years for them to come back and they never did."

"All the kids in the orphanage usually pick on me and tell me how nobody wants me, how my parents probably hated me and that's why they left me at the orphanage, that I'll never have a family, that no one would ever want me. Only one of the boys named Kazu was nice to me. He always acted like an older brother to me and protected me from the bullies, but even he was adopted eventually. The only person I ever thought of as family was taken away from me."

The tears were running down my face freely now but I didn't really care. "Being here with you guys is the first time I've ever felt at home. I'm a part of something really big, something that I'm needed for. Even just taking care of you is amazing. I get to be useful to somebody, and that somebody actually wants me around. Falcomon is the only real friend I've had in two years, and then I met you guys. You're all nice to me and don't want to see me hurt, but I want to fight with all of you. I want to be with you guys, whether it be here or in a battle field." Kenta probably things I'm just some loser kid by now.

I felt Kenta pulling me into a strong hug, a couple of tears falling down his face. "Do you remember that promise I made to you, about getting your Gold Battle Cards back?" I nodded my head slowly. "I will keep that promise, along with this one. I promise to keep you safe, to not let anyone harm you. You may have lost an older brother before, but I can be your new one. You have a new family now Kai, me and the others. We will always be there for you and I promise we won't abandon you." I smiled, the tears finally stopping. I had found a new family, a new brother, two things I thought were never possible.

"Thank you Kenta, but promise me Agumon gets to be the mom." We both laughed together. "Sure, as long as Kotemon gets to be the dad. Wizardmon could probably be the grandpa." We just kept laughing and laughing. It felt really good, being so happy.

_Well that's the end of this sappy little chapter. We had a little bit more fight, a little bit of an explanation, and a new understanding of some of our DigiDestined. It seems like the reality of the situation is making Kenta a pretty serious guy. Plus, why do Sakura's guests feel more at home then she does? It also seems like Daiki and Rin are going to be having some important conversation in the next chapter. He seemed pretty pale when it came to the use of the Gold Card. Has some sort of side effect already happened to Kotemon? Will Kai ever get out of that orphanage of his? Really, who saw that coming? Finally, probably the most important thing of all, is this new Dark Digivolution more powerful then the Bio Digivolution? I guess you little Impmon are just gonna have to come back and read the next Digimon: Evolution!_


	11. Chapter 11: Digimon Battle Tournament

**Chapter 11: Digimon Battle Tournament**

_Welcome back fellow Digitalites. You probably didn't know, but this is the next chapter of Digimon: Evolution. Something a little interesting is going to come up in this chapter, but first my boss has got me doing a new competition. Everybody can still create Tamers and they will be appearing in future chapters if they haven't shown up yet. However, remember that there are eight Gold Battle Cards, one for each of the DigiDestined. One has already been revealed as Goliath. Guess what, you guys can make the other seven._

_So here's how it goes. You guys can either make up your own card or recommend a real card that you have or you've seen in the show. Just make sure you include the name, of course, and what the hell it does. You can even add which Tamer you think should get it and, if you want, how they get it. Now that last one might have to be changed for storyline issues but the author can try his best to incorporate what you guys want. You are his readers after all._

_With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter of Digimon: Evolution! Oh, and can I borrow 500 Yen? I'm a bit short this month._

*Rin's POV*

Daiki had given me the sign that he wanted to talk so we left Sakura's house to go for a little walk. "What's on your mind?" I asked after about five minutes. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think that the side effects for the Gold Evolution Card may be affecting Kotemon already. During the battle when he Degenerated back from Dinohyumon, he was literally flickering, turning into data one second and then turning back to normal. He hasn't woken up yet either. I'm getting really worried."

I didn't know he cared so much about Kotemon. "Renamon hasn't woken up either. Now that I think about it the only Digimon that are conscious right now are Falcomon, Lalamon, Biyomon, and Wizardmon. He'll wake up soon, don't worry." He calmed down a little from what I said. "However, I agree with Kenta, which is somewhat scary for me. You shouldn't use the Gold Evolution Card anymore. You need to have Kotemon Digivolve naturally. It may take longer but at least he won't be deleted in the process."

He nodded his head at me, and then handed me back my Gold Evolution Card. I slid it into my pocket and sighed. "I don't want you a part of this Daiki. You're just going to get in the way. I can't be protecting you whenever you get into some dangerous situation." He looked at me with the same look that Ryo always would. "Rin, I know you're worried about me. I'm not going to get hurt, I promise. I may not be a DigiDestined but you guys can get all the help you can get. Considering that you are wanted in the Digital World as hackers and evil Digimon and Tamers are being sent here to kill you, I think I can be a really big help to you guys."

"You are not dying because of me!" I yelled. He sighed and stopped walking. "I know you blame yourself for what happened to Ryo, but it's not your fault. Your brother…his death had nothing to do with you. We were all hurt by his death. We may have just been cousins, but he was like a brother to me too. He taught me how to ride my bike, helped me get my first date with a girl, and too many other things to go into. You need to let his death go and stop worrying about me. It's been three months Rin. You can't take his death back, and you can't blame yourself for it."

He had told me this before, everyone had, but I can't just let it go. Ryo's death was my fault, no matter what everyone else believes. I know the truth, even if they tell me it's not true. Daiki is right about one thing though…I have to stop worrying about him. He's my age for god's sake, I should stop babying him. "Fine, you can help us. Just don't get yourself hurt or…just don't let it get anywhere near that point, alright?" He smiled and nodded at me. I smiled back at him and then started to head back towards Sakura's house. I quickly hit him the arm and said, "Don't breathe a word about this to the others." He nodded and muttered "ow".

*Daichi's POV*

Ugh, there's nothing good on TV. At least Sakura brought in some popcorn to munch on. "So how did you find out about the whole DigiDestined thing if you're not one?" she asked suddenly. Well she's a pretty bold girl; I like that. "Kenta and I have been best friends forever. He had some spiritual adventure to the Digital World and met Alphamon who told him what was going down. Once he finally woke up he told me all about it."

She fell silent after that and turned back to the boring channel I had just put on. "How did you learn you're a DigiDestined?" I asked. "I didn't know I was a DigiDestined until about three hours ago when you guys told me about it. I have the Gold Evolution Card and I can use the Bio Digivolution so it just fits together that I'm a DigiDestined. I've brought Lalamon into the Real World multiple times before; we've just never actually fought an evil dude before." I nodded and stuffed some more popcorn in my mouth.

"Are you worried about Kenta?" she asked. I was a little shocked by this question but I nodded my head yes. She motioned for me to continue. "He's really serious about this whole thing. He's always been the scared type to turn away from dangerous situations, but now it seems like he's going in head first." She gave me an odd look. "That's not the reason why you're worried." I shook my head. "That's a small part of it, but my major issue is this Bio Digivolution. He's going to get himself killed using it. Kenta's not a Digimon. If he dies, he's not going to revert to a Digi-Egg and come out good as new."

She sighed and looked at her D-Phone. "The Bio Digivolution is an amazing thing. Feeling all those emotions and thoughts run through you, all that power that you feel. If the wrong person were to use it, they could become addicted." I gave her a worried look. "I don't think that's Kenta's problem." What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kenta is relying on the Bio Digivolution too much from what I've seen. Rin told me about how the fight was going before Yumi and I showed up. While you guys were using Battle Cards to try and see your enemy's capabilities, he jumped in head first with the Bio Digivolution. Kenta needs to stop using the Bio Digivolution as his only weapon and start using his Battle Cards in effective strategies." She was right. Kenta only used the Hyper Wings and Alias cards normally. He and Agumon have just been Bio Digivolving right from the start.

"I think you're right. I'm gonna talk to him about that." I got up to leave but she pulled me back down onto the couch. "Not now you moron, I think he's with Yumi right now. Either that or he's with Kai. You're going to be ruining some sort of sappy moment for him." Ok, Yumi I got but…Kai? "Uh…is Kai…?" She smacked me on the head. "No you dumbass! Don't you see the way Kai admires Kenta! The kid looks up to him like he's a god and from what I've heard they've only met very recently."

Oh…phew, that's way less awkward then what I was thinking. I rubbed the back of my head. "Ok, I got it, but was it really necessary to smack me?" She just went and smacked me again! "Yes," she said nonchalantly. I could fall for this girl; I just hope she stops hitting me. Maybe I can hit ON her. "Hey, would you maybe like to do something later?" I said while giving her my amazing smile.

"Sorry wizard boy, I don't wanna be doing any dating right now." I kind of slumped down, disappointed. "Why not?" I asked real fast. She tensed up all the sudden. "Um, well, uh, I just don't want to, that's why!" Yikes, I might be hit again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything?" I said while putting my hands up in defense. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. The dating thing is…sketchy."

I wanted to ask for more but I didn't push. "That's fine, if you want to talk to someone about it I'm all ears, but only if you want to." She nodded and sighed. "I moved hear about a three months ago. Before that I lived in America with my aunt and uncle. I was going to some private school there and I was aloud to live with them. Everything was going really great, and I was finally away from my parents. They pressure me all the time into being some perfect daughter, but like rock music, can beat almost anyone up in a fight, and I love playing sports like soccer and basketball. They hate that; they want me to be the perfect little house maid that can be married off to some rich guy later on in life."

"They moved me back here to Japan after they saw pictures of me and my boyfriend on Facebook. I don't have one but he had posted them up on there. My boyfriend dresses a lot like me and even had his ears pierced, but he was one of the sweetest guys you could've ever met. We had so much in common and I always had so much fun. My parents got all angry though and they moved me hear. I can only dress like I want to whenever I go out or when there not home or else I have to listen to them nagging for ten hours straight. They get on me for the littlest things and it's just so annoying!"

"The biggest thing is that they won't let me date anybody at all. They want to pick out the perfect boy for me and make sure that I don't make another "mistake". It's a major pain in the ass." I felt really sad from her story. My parents would never force me to be something I'm not, or take away something healthy that makes me really happy. "I'm really sorry to hear that. How did your boyfriend take the whole thing?"

"He was pretty ok with it. Him and I kept in touch for a while in secrecy. We still talk occasionally, but he's found another girl that he really likes. He actually asked me first if it was alright to date her, that's how nice he is. I'm not going to hold him back from dating someone else that he likes, that wouldn't be right. As long as one of us is happy, I'm ok with it." Ok, now I felt extremely sad from her story. "I'm so sorry; I wish I could help in some way."

"Are you kidding me, you've already helped! All of you have helped! You've told me about an entire other world that I was chosen to go save! Not only do I get to leave this drab world, but I get to go save one full of amazing monsters! That is absolutely amazing! It's the best present anyone could've ever given me, no matter how ridiculous that sounds." I smiled at her, amazed that she could be so happy by hearing she has to save a world full of monsters. We both stopped talking after that and watched the TV, but the silence was peaceful and it just felt…right.

*Kenta's POV*

I finally managed to sit up. Kai fell asleep with his head lying on my leg. The quiet was really peaceful…and then Agumon woke up. "Hey Kenta, what did I miss?" That loud mouth lizard! "Shh…you're going to wake up Kai." I whispered. Kai moved a little but only ended up rolling over onto his left side. "Oh, sorry…so where are we?"

"We're at another DigiDestined's house. Her name is Sakura. Her and her Digimon Lalamon saved us along with Yumi and Birdramon. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here right now. I see that you Digivolved in your sleep." He did a couple of morning stretches and nodded. "Yup, In-Training Digimon tend to do that. So how did the fight with Cerberumon end?"

"He went back to the Digital World with his Tamer. I'm really worried though. If we end up fighting him again, we're going to be in big trouble. We need to get stronger somehow." Just then a pop-up showed up on my D-Phone. "Hey Agumon, could you open it for me?" He nodded and touched the pop-up with his claw. It was an ad for something…a Digimon Battle Tournament?

Oh yea, they have a national Digimon Battle Tournament twice a year. The winners from that usually head out to other countries and battle for the worldwide tournaments. It looks like they're going to have the tournament in Tokyo this year. Huh, that's weird…the ad says something of new virtual technology that will…bring the Digimon to life?! "According to this, Digital Enterprises has funded the Digimon Battle Tournament and has given it new technology that can make virtual projections of the Tamer's Digimon so that they can battle in the Real World."

"Wait, so I can come to the Real World two ways now?" Agumon asked. I shook my head. "Virtual projections aren't real, they're just holograms. You'll probably be loaded into the system computer and then you'll be projected onto the battle ground as holograms. It sounds like a lot of fun; they're just a few problems." He gave me an odd look. "What kind of problems? Don't tell me you're just being a pussy."

I rolled my eyes. "No you annoying gecko; how exactly are we supposed to enter some national tournament when we're already suspected as hackers in Digimon: RPG?" Now he rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with the tournament? You said that the battles are held in the Real World with those holo-virtual thingies."

"Yes, but the tryouts are held in Digimon: RPG at File City. Getting to the city won't be an issue, but imagine signing up. No doubt they'll be admins all around there. If they recognize us or if there are some signs up for us, we're going to be screwed. Besides, even if we somehow get into the tournament without being caught, using the Bio Digivolution will probably make it pretty obvious since EVERYONE knows about it." The blogs have certainly spread the Bio Digivolution around.

"I think we should enter." Rin and Daiki had just walked back into the room. I looked down at Kai but saw that he was rubbing his eyes. "It could be fun; we just have to be careful." Now Daichi and Sakura now walked in. "Can we please do it Kenta?" Kai asked. Thank god Yumi isn't here or I would've probably succumbed already. "Fine, but I think we should first check with the Digimon first. All in favor of entering the tournament say…" I was cut off by the chorus of digital "I's". Those damn Digimon didn't even let me finish talking…

"Fine, we'll enter the tournament." Rin looked at me sternly. "Wait a second, why exactly are you the final decision maker? You're like the second youngest here." Gulp; if looks could kill I'd be dead by now. "She's got a point Kenta. I mean, Daiki and Rin are 15 years old. Rin, Daichi, and Yumi are all 14. Even Tatsuya is 15…" Man, Agumon! "Hey who's side are you on anyway?!" I yelled at him. He just sweat drop and put his hands up in defense. "Well it is true. If it wasn't for Kai you'd be the youngest out of everyone." My eye twitched a little now.

"Alright, can someone just call Yumi and tell her please." Rin smirked at me. "Why don't you just call her, oh great leader?" I tensed up and started to sweat. Damn Rin for getting so much enjoyment out of seeing me squirm. "Uh, well, um…you see uh…the thing is…" Great I can't even talk straight. I think I liked it better when I couldn't make up a complete sentence when I liked Emiko since only Daichi knew about her. "Do you like Yumi?" Kai asked. Damn it… "Um, uh, just someone call her already!" I yelled

Sakura giggled and took out her D-Phone. "Be right back," she told us while walking out. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Kenta, you never answered Kai's question." Rin slipped in. I tensed up again. Kai was about to say something when I picked him up and put him on my back. "Why don't we go get something to eat or something?" He nodded happily and put his arms around my neck. As I walked out I could hear the others snickering. We're all friends for less then a day and they're already teasing me…great…

*Daichi's POV*

Hehe, Kenta's got it bad. "That was fun," Daiki said. I couldn't help but agree. Kenta was my best friend but it was just hilarious to tease him. Of course our happy moment got cut off by our D-Phones going off. "Ugh, do these things ever take a break." I muttered. The signal was way smaller then Cerberumon's. The Digimon must only be a Rookie. "This thing should be pretty easy to handle, but we don't if it has a Tamer. Things might get tricky if there is one." Rin told us.

"Why don't the three of us go and take it down without the others knowing. I think the signal is so small that it may not have shown up on the others' phones." I said. "Wouldn't it be better if all of us took this thing on just incase this thing does have a Tamer?" Daiki asked. Rin and I both shook our heads at the same time. "Everyone's still tired from the last fight, especially Kenta and Agumon. Renamon's pretty healed up but she's not up to full strength yet. I bet Kotemon's pretty good at this point too. The three of us together should be enough to take it down, and if needed we'll call for back up. You two just better not do anything stupid, understand?" Rin told us sternly. We both nodded our heads quickly and sighed when she turned around. "Some cousin you got there," I whispered to Daichi. He smiled awkwardly and nodded.

*10 Minutes Later*

It took about ten minutes to head to the Digimon's location. We finally got there after a lot of running…I'm out of breath. "Come on Daichi, you can run faster then that!" Daiki yelled out to me. Damn fit judo master. "There it is." Rin said while pointing into a small fog. I took out my D-Phone to Scan it.

_Gazimon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Mammal_

"_A Mammal type Digimon from which big, sharp claws have grown on his hands and feet. Although he probably uses both his hind- and forefeet like legs, as soon as the claws on his forefeet begins to evolve, he'll start walking on his hind feet-an unusual trait amongst Mammal types. He's a small Digimon, but he's quite violent-tempered and never allows himself to be domesticated. When he attacks, the claws on his forefeet prove to be very valuable assets, but outside of battle, he digs holes with his forefeet and enjoys seeing other Digimon fall into the pits he digs mean fully. His special attack is "Paralyze Breath", where he spits out a gaseous poison breath."_

"Just a Gazimon and no Tamer in sight. This is almost too easy. Renamon, Energize!" A spiral of data came out Rin's D-Phone and formed into Renamon. "Diamond Storm!" The diamonds flew down at Gazimon but he ran out of the way. "Let's help them out. Kotemon, Energize!" The spiral of data flew out of Daiki's D-Phone and formed into Kotemon. "Fire Mask!" Kotemon's Bamboo Sword lit up in flames and he charged at Gazimon. He striked down but Gazimon jumped up out of the way. "Now's our chance! Wizardmon, Energize!"

Wizardmon appeared out of my D-Phone and went straight to work. "Thunder Cloud!" The storm cloud appeared behind Gazimon and shocked him from behind, knocking him down. "Finish it Renamon! Digi-Modify, Hyper Cannon activate!" A mini-cannon appeared on Renamon's arm and she aimed it at Gazimon. He glared at her while trying to stand up. "Fire!" she yelled. The blast hit Gazimon square on and his data started to dissolve. "My master will avenge me! He shall destroy all of you worthless humans and traitorous Digimon!" he yelled out before he fully disappeared. "Nice job Wizardmon!" I said while giving him a high five. It may have started out bad, but I think things are starting to look up.


	12. Chapter 12: Soul Evolution!

**Chapter 12: Soul Evolution! **

_Hi and welcome back to Digimon: Evolution! Now you're all probably wondering something. Why didn't I end the last chapter with the whole "Find out on the next Digimon: Evolution" thing? The answer is that I had something extremely important to do. Ok, I may be lying. Remember when I said I was short on Yen. I kind of had to get a job at McDonald's. It sucked like hell! I don't know how you humans work at that place! It's bad enough everyone looked oddly at my trench coat! One woman threatened to call the cops after I handed her son a toy! What the hell is that about?!_

_Anyway, this chapter is going to show us some preparations the DigiDestined are making for the tournament. How do you thing they'll prepare? If I was them I would just sit on TV and watch the Digimon battles of other people but apparently they need to do things a better way. So have fun reading and I promise you will read me at the end._

*Agumon's POV*

Ugh…for three days it's been nonstop training for this tournament thing. Kenta insisted that we all needed to practice for this thing. It became even worse after Daichi talked to Kenta about something. Since then Kenta's been going over multiple card strategies and battle plans with me…it's freaking annoying as hell! Even when he's at school he'll whisper something to me about his new battle strategies. I wish humans had a shut up button attached to them.

Even better, with each day Kenta gets better, the more he drags me into the Digital World to train with the others. If I have to listen to him giving battle tips to Kai one more time I swear I will Pepper Breath his mouth off. The preliminaries for this tournament are in two more days so I understand why he wants to practice…I just don't get why he wants to practice ALL THE TIME.

"Hey Kenta, do you mind if we, oh I don't know, take a goddamn break…" I asked. He looked at me and saw how tired I was. I'm surprised he's as energetic as he is. Digimon generally heal pretty quickly but humans take a while to heal. His burns and bruises are almost completely gone. The first day Daichi had come over to help him move around so his parents wouldn't suspect anything but he was able to move around perfectly the next day. Maybe since we're connected or whatever we heal at the same rate too.

"Alright, five minute break everyone." Everyone sighed in relief but it looked like Kenta didn't notice. Apparently after Rin made some remark about him acting like the leader he's taken it upon himself to literally become the leader. It's an annoying pain in the ass since I'm not leader with him. I have to listen to all his orders and strategies and I can't even come up with some of my own.

I walked over to the bag of food we brought and dug out an apple. We were in Native Forest, a wide forest that circles around File City. Most normal people get here in a week. Super Kenta pushed us to get here in a day. I wanted to blow him up after that. I stuffed the apple in my mouth and swallowed it in one bite.

"So, there are a few things we need to talk about." Kenta said. Oh boy, this is going to be good. "Yes Mr. Hunata, what would that be?" The only good thing with Kenta's new leadership is that Rin has been as sarcastic as possible. Sakura has joined in occasionally, along with Daichi and even Daiki. The Digimon have all snickered and commented behind his back, most of it being started by me. I think the only reason Kai didn't comment was because he practically viewed Kenta as if he was a god.

"We need to set some restrictions for the tournament. First thing is that we can't use the Bio Digivolution unless absolutely necessary. Only activate it if you're in a desperate situation. Second, no using the Gold Battle Cards, well…at all. People will easily catch on to who we are and say we're hackers. That will not go over well."

For once he finally said something that wasn't annoying. "I actually agree with Boss-A-Lot on this one. We don't need to be kicked out because of some stupid action." Daichi told us. Kenta glared at him because of the nickname but agreed with all the same. "Alright, so no Gold Battle Cards, and only use Bio Digivolution when necessary; got it," Biyomon said.

"Alright, let's get back to training." We all groaned. "Hey, why don't us all head home and go over card strategies for the next two days. We can meet up in the Digital World the day of the preliminaries," Yumi suggested. Thank Yggdrasil she said it. For some reason whenever she suggests something Kenta goes along with it without an issue. I don't know why she has so much control over his decisions but I like it.

"Ok, we'll meet up in File City on Friday. Before I forget, has anyone heard anything more on the Beetle Town raids?" Oh yea, I forgot about the raids. Apparently the Waspmon weren't the first attempt at stealing that pearl thing. The admins had been taking care of it well enough and they just thought it was some hacker sending in all the Digimon, but the attacks were starting to get worse. The festival's ended but they still want that damn pearl. It must be pretty damn important if those bugs keep coming after it.

"Nah, the last two days have been pretty quiet from what I've heard. I was planning on heading down there real fast before heading home. Anyone want to come along?" Daiki asked. No one stepped forward so Rin rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "I'll go, might as well that way you don't do something stupid." Daiki just laughed and opened up a Digital Gate to Beetle Town. Wow, I forgot how easy it is for everyone to open up a Digital Gate now that Kai showed them how to.

"See ya at the tournament!" Kotemon yelled as they ran into the tunnel of data. After they went in the gate it closed behind them. "Well I should be heading home. Hey Sakura, are you still coming over my house tonight?" Yumi asked her. Biyomon and Lalamon started to giggle and talk about the how fast their Tamers were becoming friends. "Of course, let's get going." For two people who seem to dress differently and have entirely different personalities they certainly get along pretty well.

"Digital Gate, Energize!" The data came out of Sakura's D-Phone and formed into the familiar tunnel. "See you boys later!" Lalamon yelled out as she flew into the gate. It closed quickly behind them, leaving only Kai, Kenta, Daichi, Falcomon, Wizardmon, and yours truly. "Well since the girls are having a sleepover why don't you guys come over my house. We can do some last minute card trades and we don't have to worry about the Digimon being around since my parents are away on there anniversary," Daichi suggested. Being aloud out of that damn D-Phone sounded pretty good to me.

"Sure, that sounds great! Let's get going!" I hadn't noticed before but Kai seemed pretty happy to be going over someone else's house. Kenta had mentioned something to me before about Kai living at some house for human children without parents but considering how annoying Kenta's parents are it doesn't sound that bad to me. "Digital Gate, Energize!" The tunnel formed together and we all headed in. Before we left I had the weird feeling that someone was watching us.

*Falcomon's POV*

Wow, Daichi has a nice house. It's about the same size as Kenta's but I know it doesn't matter to Kai. He's just happy to be out of the orphanage. The kids there always tease him and make him feel bad about himself. The adults have tried to make them stop but even they don't seem to care anymore. I'm really happy that Kenta has been so nice to Kai. I've never seen him so truly happy before. The last time I saw him smile like that was when I met him for the first time after being created.

"Alright, I'm gonna go make some popcorn and set up a movie. You guys can head up to my room and I'll call you down when it's all done." Daichi headed off to the kitchen and Kenta guided us up to Daichi's room. I was about to walk in when Agumon grabbed me and Wizardmon and yanked us out of the room. "What exactly do you think you're doing Agumon?" Wizardmon asked sternly. "I want to explore this place! I never really get a chance to walk around Kenta's house since one of his parents is usually home. I want to see the time of places humans live in."

It sounded pretty neat to me. I was let out of the D-Phone very few times at the orphanage since there are so many people around. "Very well, I'll show you around." Wizardmon took the lead and led us down the hallway. "This over here is the humans' lavatory." he said while pointing to another room. I walked in to see a strange white seat with water in it. "Why does this seat have a hole and water in it?" Agumon asked. "That is where the humans release any wastes they are holding."

Agumon and I grabbed our mouths quickly to keep ourselves from releasing our waste. "You mean that humans sit on that thing and…go?!" I asked. Wizardmon nodded. "I'm not entirely sure where the waste goes but I really don't want to know." Who would want to know? "Let's just check out another part of the house please!" Agumon yelled while pulling us out of the bathroom. We ran down the hallway and ended up bumping into our Tamers. "Where did you guys go?" Kai asked. "Kai, I'd rather not talk about the horror I have just witnessed." I told him. Kenta and Kai gave each other a weird look and just shrugged.

"Hey guys, the movie's ready!" Daichi yelled. Everyone quickly went down the stairs and sat down on the couch. "Ok, the movie's some old American film from the 2010's. I think it's pretty good but it is a bit…scary." Daichi looked wearily at Kai. "Don't worry, I'll be fine guys!" Yes…that's what he said the last time he watched a horror film…shaking under the blankets. "If you say so, it's only PG-13 anyway. It's called the Woman in Black and uh, just in case." Daichi handed a large blanket over to Kai; very smart boy.

*Two Hours Later – Daichi's POV*

Man this movie is so predictable. I mean the woman appearing in the window…who didn't see that coming? Kai seems pretty shaken up from it though. The blanket is wrapped completely around him and with only a small opening so he can peek out from underneath it. How can he face off against a giant evil dog with no problem and then go ahead and get scared by some old American film?

He's had been shaking under that thing since the "scary" parts started. The only thing that finally calmed him down was when Kenta rubbed his back soothingly and put him under his arm. Kenta is certainly taking this big brother role seriously. He told me about how he promised Kai he'd be his new brother and always protect him and I had no doubt in my mind that he would.

My only issue is that Kenta will probably hurt himself in the process of keeping Kai safe. I really like Kai but Kenta is still my little brother. It may be by only a year and we may not actually be blood related but if anything ever happened to him I'd never forgive myself. Oh well, I guess I should just push these thoughts away for now and finish watching this ridiculous movie.

At least Agumon and Wizardmon don't seem to be scared by it. I've seen Kenta jump a few times but he's been pretty good through most of it. Falcomon on the other hand…let's just say I hope we never have to fight against a Phantomon or Falcomon will probably run away with his wings between his legs. He's got a blanket wrapped around him too, and whenever he jumps Agumon and Wizardmon just stare at him in disbelief.

Oh good the ending is coming up. The son runs into the…and the dad…wow that was not the ending I was expecting. Holy shit creepy ending part! Jesus Christ, the Woman in Black at the end actually did scare me. At least I got scared one time from this entire film. Kai looks extremely pale and possibly a little faint. "You alright there buddy?" I ask. He nods really slowly and tries to speak but can't get any words out. If he's freaking out over this lousy film so much, I wonder what would happen if he watched an R-Rated film. I still don't get how he can fight giant monsters all the time without any fear and then get scared half to death by this movie.

"Ok, I'm gonna head up and grab the sleeping bags. Considering Kai's current condition it'd probably be better if we all slept in the same room so we can just stay in the living room. Be right back." I walked upstairs and I heard someone come up with me. I turned around to see Wizardmon coming up behind me. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you could use some help." he said shyly. I just laughed and motioned for him to come up.

"So what did you think of the movie?" I asked him. "Well, I think it was…um…well done I suppose for that generation of humans, and I think that…" I put a hand up and stopped him. "Can we just both agree it sucked?" I asked. He laughed and nodded while grabbing three of the sleeping bags. "The intent of the film was to scare the viewers, yet I was not frightened in the least." We headed back out into the hallway and were heading towards the stairs. "Well it certainly scared Kai and Falcomon. Did you see them both shaking in their blankets?"

I didn't hear anymore footsteps behind me so I turned around to see Wizardmon with his head down. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Kai and Falcomon are really similar, which is probably why there relationship as partners go so smoothly. I'm surprised they haven't been able to use the Bio Digivolution yet." Ok, he's right but why does he seem sad about it. "I wish that maybe I could be more like you and possibly use the Bio Digivolution. I see how you look at the others when they use the Bio Digivolution."

Oh man, he really over thinks things. "Wizardmon, you're like the most amazing partner I could ever have. I think that the Bio Digivolution is really cool, but we don't even need it. You were able to naturally Digivolve to Champion because you're so strong. Don't feel bad about not being able to use the Bio Digivolution, we don't need it. You and I are strong enough without, and we're only going to get stronger. We're going to enter this tournament and beat any powerful opponent we come against. After that, we're going to help the DigiDestined save the Real and Digital Worlds."

His eyes had a fire in them that they were lacking before. "Right, I'm sorry about that. I guess I doubted myself as your partner. I promise it will not happen again." I just laughed and patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it; everyone doubts themselves once in a while. Let's get going, the others are probably complaining about us taking so long." We walked downstairs to see that everyone was already asleep.

Agumon was sitting up against the couch snoring, Falcomon somehow ended up on the other side of the living room sleeping, Kenta's slouching on the couch with his head hanging to the side, and Kai is sleeping right next to him. I looked over to the time to see it was 11:43 P.M. "It makes sense that they're tired. Kenta's been working nonstop with his new battle strategies." Wizardmon said. Hehe, I wouldn't tell anyone this since they'd get pissed at me, but I'm technically the reason why Kenta went crazy with card strategies recently.

I had brought up my conversation with Sakura to him and told him I was worried about the Bio Digivolution. He agreed with me and told me how he was starting to regret using the Bio Digivolution as recklessly as he had, promising to come up with some battle strategies with Agumon. It looks like he's kept his promise considering how irritable Agumon's been recently.

I laid a sleeping bag out on the ground and slipped into it. "You can sleep wherever you want Wizardmon, this is your home after all. Good night." I rolled over and closed my eyes. I heard him move onto the couch and lay down. It only took a few minutes before I was out cold. If only I had stayed up a little longer, I would've heard the D-Phone going off.

*Rin's POV*

"Damn it, no one's picking up." Daiki told me. I grunted in anger. I know its midnight but you think those guys would keep their D-Phones near them in case an emergency happened. "Whatever, we'll have to take care of this thing ourselves." I said. Daiki and I had been tracking down a Digimon we had seen in Beetle Town. The town itself was in no danger, but apparently this Digimon was planning on going to the human world. Everyone thought he was bluffing but I guess they were wrong. Two minutes ago the D-Phone went off about a crossover from the Digital World. Low and behold it's the Digimon from earlier, what are the odds?

"Fine, let's go. Do we know where this thing is?" Daiki asked. Kotemon stepped forward and pointed his sword towards north. "That way, I can sense it." Daiki and I nodded and ran north with our Digimon beside us. It took about five minutes to get to the right location. We ended up at a small park which looked to be empty. "Where are you?" Renamon muttered. I looked around and couldn't see anything. "Man, it's too damn dark to see anything. We'll be fighting practically blind."

Wait a minute, the lights in the park should've been on, but they aren't. Something's not right here. "Sparkling Thunder!" A sudden bolt of lightning shot from behind us, lighting up our surroundings. We all jumped out of the way and Renamon immediately counter attacked. "Diamond Storm!" She fired at the direction where the lightning came from but didn't hit the Digimon. "Body Blow!" Kotemon was suddenly hit from behind and knocked down.

"Damn it, what the hell is this thing?" I muttered. I pulled out my D-Phone and tried to Scan but couldn't find the Digimon. "Sparkling Thunder!" Now's my chance, I can see where the lightning is coming from. It looks like an Elecmon, except that it's…purple. I've never seen a purple Elecmon before.

_Elecmon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Mammal_

"_This Elecmon evolved into the Virus attribute. It has acquired an ill-mannered personality and uses the electricity in its tail to annoy people by interfering with their communication links."_

"Wait a minute aren't Elecmon supposed to be the Data attribute?" Daiki asked me. "I guess this one got attacked by a virus. Either way we need to take it out." I grabbed my deck case and pulled out a Battle Card. "Perfect; Digi-Modify, Data Booster activate!" All of Renamon's stats went up and she ran towards the Elecmon. It finished its attack and jumped at Renamon. "Thunder Gauntlet!" Kotemon released a small shock wave from his sword that knocked Elecmon into a tree.

"Nice job Kotemon!" Daiki yelled. "You know, that attack could've defeated Elecmon if you actually used Battle Cards," I told him. "You know I'm not a big fan of Battle Cards, but if you have one in mind for me I'll use it." I rolled my eyes and handed him one. "Sparkling Thunder!" The lightning was aimed at Kotemon this time. "Digi-Modify, Power Shield activate!" A small forcefield formed around Kotemon that protected him from the lightning. It disappeared as soon as the attack was over, but it served its purpose.

"Grr…" The Elecmon's growling. Do they usually do that? It suddenly let out a monstrous roar that was sending out powerful shockwaves. This isn't some new attack, is it? "Rin look at the lights!" What is Daiki talking about? No way, the lights are flickering from on and off, but that's not all. Every electronic machine in the area is going haywire. What is this Elecmon doing?

"Elecmon Dark Digivolve to…DarkLizardmon!" I did not expect that. Elecmon became a giant lizard made out of black flames with a metal helmet.

_DarkLizardmon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Evil Dragon_

"_An Evil Dragon Digimon that is covered in dark flames from head to foot. This subspecies of __FlareRizamon__ has awakened into the Virus attribute. It's said that its bare head is protected with a hard helmet. It attacks the enemy with the power of the very strongly sharp fangs on its jaws. This Digimon has a cool personality and lives in the darkness."_

"Dread Flare!" The beast launched out a barrage of black flame. Kotemon and Renamon both successfully jumped out of the way in time, but just barely. "Hey Rin, this might be a good time to do a little Bio Digivolution." Maybe Daiki's yet, but I want to play this out a little bit longer to see if I can come up with a strategy. "Not yet, I need to see this thing fights. Digi-Modify, Angemon Wings activate!" Two of Angemon's angel wings formed on Renamon's back and she flew up into the air.

"Diamond Storm!" The diamonds ran down on DarkLizardmon, but it merely blew away the diamonds with its Dread Flare. "Dark Inferno!" DarkLizardmon sent a swirling tornado of black flame at Renamon, effectively knocking her out of the sky. "Rin, now would be an amazingly great time for the Bio Digivolution!" Damn it, he's right.

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Renamon Bio Digivolve to…Kyubimon!"_

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon became a wheel of fire in midfall and launched herself at DarkLizardmon. He brought his arms up to defend himself as the wheel of fire slammed against him. He stopped Kyubimon's spin and grabbed her by the neck. "Kyubimon!" No, none of my cards will work. What do I do? "Go get him Kotemon!" What is Daiki doing?! He's going to get Kotemon killed. "Fire Mask!" Kotemon striked DarkLizardmon with his flaming sword, but he didn't even flinch.

DarkLizardmon looked down at Kotemon and kicked him away as if he were a piece of trash. "No, Kotemon!" Kotemon landed down and started to flicker between his complete form and data. So this is what Daiki was talking about. DarkLizardmon turned his sights back on Kyubimon and was about to end her when a brilliant white light suddenly came from behind him. Daiki's D-Phone was lighting up too, a brilliant white light coming out of it. "What…is this?" he asked.

_Soul Evolution Recognized._

"_Kotemon Soul Digivolve to…_

_The light wrapped itself around Kotemon and released his true power. His body grew in length and power, his old armor fading away. His blade was transformed into the Akinakes, and he gripped it firmly. The light faded away, revealing the familiar warrior with new power._

_Dinohyumon!"_

"Soul Evolution, what the hell is that?!" Daiki yelled out. Dinohyumon charged at DarkLizardmon and hit it with his blade. DarkLizardmon yelled out in pain and released Kyubimon. "Kyubimon, I have an idea on how to defeat him. Use your Fox Tail Inferno attack on my Akinakes blade." Dinohyumon held out his blade and motioned for Kyubimon to attack. She nodded and gathered her power. "Fox Tail Inferno!" The flames hit the Akinakes and it lit up in blue flame.

Dinohyumon turned on DarkLizardmon and charged at him again. "Dark Inferno!" DarkLizardmon released the tornado of dark flames at Dinohyumon but it was simply swiped away by his blade. "Akinakesu!" Dinohyumon striked DarkLizardmon straight in the chest, making the beast fall to its knees. The blue flame ate away at DarkLizardmon from the inside out. DarkLizardmon let out one last roar before turning into data and flying off into the air.

*One Hour Later*

Daiki and Rin were sitting at a table along with Sakura and Yumi. They had headed over to Yumi's house after she saw her phone had a missed call and called them back. "So Kotemon Digivolved in a new way that we've never seen before?" Yumi asked. Daiki nodded his head and took out his D-Phone. "Dinohyumon, Energize!" Yumi and Sakura were surprised when he said Dinohyumon.

The phone let out the spiral of data and formed the Dinosaur Man. "Why hasn't he Degenerated?" Lalamon asked. She and Biyomon had just walked into the room and were looking at Dinohyumon. "We don't know. It clearly has something to do with this new Soul Digivolution. It's clearly different from the Bio Digivolution. It may actually be more powerful considering that Dinohyumon hasn't Degenerated." I answered. We all went into our own thoughts trying to think about what we should do.

"Alright, I guess there's nothing we can really do. I can't test out this Soul Digivolution again unless Dinohyumon Degenerates, but he may not. Either way, I think it's a good thing it happened when it did. Kyubimon got out of the fight pretty unharmed, we took down DarkLizardmon, and my partner became even stronger. I say we just go with the flow and see what happens." Daiki was right I suppose, and I hate having to admit that. "We should tell the others tomorrow. One of us will have to contact them and tell them what happened." Sakura said. We all nodded and agreed that Daiki would call tomorrow and explain what happened.

"Well I'm going back to bed." Sakura announced and she walked off. "You two are welcome to stay here if you like. You can sleep wherever you want Rin and Daiki you can sleep in the basement." Daiki did not like hearing that. "Why do I have to sleep in the basement?!" he asked. "That way you can't do perverted things while we're sleeping. It's either the basement or outside." Right on cue rain started to pour down on the windows. "I'll go to the basement. Come on Dinohyumon." Daiki said in defeat. I couldn't help but giggle at my cousin's predicament. Yumi said good night and headed back to her room while I headed over to the couch and made myself comfortable. The last thing I saw before drifting off to sleep was Renamon walking into the living room and watching over me.

_How was that little chapter, ey? Some pretty big stuff is going down now. What's with this new Soul Digivolution? What kind of powers does it hold, and is it going to have drawbacks similar to the Bio Digivolution? On the other hand, why is it that a non-DigiDestined is capable of using it? I guess you're just going to have to come back and find out on the next Digimon: Evolution! _


	13. Chapter 13: A Strange Day in Konyu City

**Chapter 13: A Strange Day in Konyu City**

_Well hello there, and welcome to this new chapter of Digimon: Evolution. As this is just a bunch of typed words and you cannot currently hear me talking, you should know that I am speaking in a British accent. I am trying to become a more civilized and intelligent Digimon. So are you mates all ready for a fun little doozy of a chapter we have for you? Ok screw this! Sorry about that. Anyway, let's see what's going on in this chapter. Oh and keep your reading instincts open, because we might have a special character in this ordinary chapter. Have fun!_

*Agumon's POV*

_I'm surrounded by tons of food, just all stacked up for me to eat! I stuff a few apples in my mouth, and then grab freshly baked bread, and even some chocolate! This place has everything! It's absolutely incredible. I never want to leave…_

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn nnggggggggg*

_What the hell was that? Oh well, I'll just ignore it._

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn nnggggggggg*

_There it goes again! Where is that ringing coming from? Just ignore it Agumon, it'll stop eventually!_

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn nnggggggggg*

_Somebody stop that damn ringing!_

I open my eyes as I fall over and hit my head on the floor. I growl to myself and rub my head with my claw. "What the hell is that thing?" Of course, its Kenta's damn D-Phone. I hop on the couch and go right next to Kenta's ear. "Hey dumbass, your damn phone just woke me up!" He freaks out and knocks me off the couch. I fall on the floor and everything is spinning. "I want to go back to sleep…" I whine. I look up to see Kenta sprawled out on the floor with Kai on top of him rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" Kai asks. "Agumon woke me up!"

"I only woke you up because your phone woke me up!" We're both glaring at each other now, and Kai is just watching awkwardly. "Yea well maybe you shouldn't have- wait, did you say my phone woke you up?" I just roll my eyes and point at his D-Phone that's STILL ringing. He walks over and picks it up.

"Hey Kai, do you know how to make food?" I ask. "Well, I guess I could make us some toast." Toast, I've never heard of that. "What's toast?" I ask. He tilts his head a little. "You don't know what toast is? It's toasted bread that has butter on it." He had me at bread! "Yay, can you make me toast?" He looks over at Kenta who has the phone pressed to his ear. "Sure Agumon. Hey Kenta, do you want any toast?" he asks. Kenta just nods his head quickly. Weird, he seems a bit tense. I wonder who he's talking to. "Come on Agumon, let's head to the kitchen." I nod my head and walk off with him, though I'm a bit worried now. If Kenta's tense about something that means either he's talking to Yumi or something bad happened.

*Kenta's POV*

"Whoa Daiki, you need to slow down. What happened now?" I asked. I heard him take in a deep breath and calm down. "Last night Rin and I battled against a Virus Elecmon that had come over to the Real World. The little bitch was a tough match, especially when he Dark Digivolved!" Wait, a Virus Elecmon; since when are there Virus Elecmon? "Did you confront the Tamer?" If Dark Digivolution is involved, that means another Tamer.

"That's the thing; there wasn't a Tamer with it. The Elecmon was by itself. It let out some interference shockwave and Dark Digivolved into DarkLizardmon." Odd, Elecmon have multiple Evolution routes, but I've never heard of them becoming DarkLizardmon. Then again this one was a Virus type apparently. "What do you mean by interference shockwave?"

"The thing just let out a giant roar of power and all the technology around us started going completely haywire. I'm surprised our D-Phones are pieces of junk right now." If this thing is that powerful how exactly did they defeat it? "Did you guys defeat it?"

"Yea, Dinohyumon deleted it." Wait, the only way Dinohyumon could battle DarkLizardmon was if Daiki used the Gold Evolution Card again. "Daiki, I thought you said you wouldn't use the Gold Evolution Card again!" I didn't hear anything on the other end for a moment, but then he suddenly came back sounding frantic. "That's the thing; I didn't use the Gold Evolution Card! A new type of Digivolution called Soul Digivolution just happened! Dinohyumon was way more powerful then he usually is and he hasn't Degenerated to Kotemon."

There's another type of weird Digivolution?! "Daiki, did you and Kote- I mean, Dinohyumon sync like Agumon and I do when he Bio Digivolves to GeoGreymon?" Speaking of Agumon, where did he and Kai go? Oh yea I forgot that they were grabbing breakfast. "No, I didn't connect with him emotionally and thought wise like you guys do. I did get this weird tingly feeling in my gut when he originally Digivolved but I hadn't really thought much of it until now. Do you have any ideas about this?"

I had absolutely no ideas about this, though I wasn't going to say that. "You just did." Damn it, I hate it when I say my thoughts out loud. "Alright look, I wouldn't worry about it that much. Has Dinohyumon acted weird at all or have any painful side effects from the Soul Digivolution?" I asked. "Nah, he's been the same like he usually is as Kotemon, just now he's Dinohyumon."

So his personality didn't change at all, and he's not experiencing any pain. "I'm guessing we're going to be meeting with the Royal Knights at some point considering that they need the DigiDestined. You may not technically be a DigiDestined, but they may know about this Soul Digivolution. For now I say you just go with the flow and see what happens. If anything bad starts happening to Dinohyumon, then we'll see if we can find some sort of solution to it."

"Kenta, get in here quick!" Oh man, what is Agumon yelling about now? "I've gotta go Daiki. We'll talk more about this later, alright. Don't worry about Dinohyumon, I think he's going to be fine. Bye!" I heard a quick bye back to me and ended the call. I ran into the kitchen to see something I was not expecting. Agumon was standing up on one claw with a pile of bowls on his nose, a few spoons on his foot, and his tail was holding a fork.

"Isn't this cool Kenta?!" Kai asked. They called me in for this…jeez I know Agumon is young in Digimon years and Kai is young in human years but was this really that important. "Very cool, now can you please get down." Agumon nods his head. "Right, uh…how do I get down?" He tried to flip over which was the wrong idea since he fell down along with the bowls! Damn it, if those break Daichi's parents will kill him and me. I dove forward to catch the bowls. I got all of them except for one that was about to hit the ground.

It suddenly stopped in midair and flew back up to the table, landing as if it had never fallen in the first place. I heard Agumon grumbling behind me so I know he didn't pull off that magic trick. Wait a minute, magic trick…I look up to see Wizardmon in the doorframe with an amused look on his face. "If you were trying to make toast, why did you even need bowls in the first place?" he asked. I pointed over to Kai and Agumon. "Ask those two, I have nothing to do with this." A tired Daichi walked in after Wizardmon. "What's with all the noise?"

"Good to see you're awake. Hey Kai, where's Falcomon?" Kai looked around a little and shrugged. He ran back into the living room while I went over to the toaster. "You didn't even put any bread in yet…" Agumon grabbed a stool and got on top of so he could be at my height. "Kai was too busy helping me do my grand trick!" I heard Daichi mutter something about murdering the overgrown gecko for almost breaking his parents' bowls but apparently Agumon didn't catch it so I just let it go.

Kai walked back into the room with a recently woken up Falcomon. His feathers were messy and he was rubbing his eyes with his wing. "Oh sorry Kenta, I never actually put the bread in." He was about to go over to it when Daichi put a hand up. "This is my house so that makes you two my guests, even if Kenta's spent about half his life here. I'll make the toast, you two sit down." I nodded and brought everyone over to the table. We all sat down and I decided it was time to tell them what Daiki told me. "I have something important to share with all of you."

*One Explanation Later*

"Soul Digivolution, huh? Well I guess it when it comes to weird Digimon related stuff we are the people that attract it the most. I mean you guys ARE the DigiDestined after all." I just shrugged and walked over to the fridge. I opened it up looking for milk but couldn't find any. "Daichi, you're out of milk!" I whined. He came over and looked over my shoulder. "I guess you're right. One of us has to go get it I suppose." I gave him an odd look. "One of us; what happened to us being your guests?" I asked. "You're going to be leaving my house, so I don't have to take care of you." Damn him and his loop holes.

"Kai can't go by himself, he's too young. We can't send one of the Digimon or that'll just cause chaos. That means it's down to you and me. The usual game?" I nodded at him intently. "The usual game, what is he talking about Wizardmon?" Falcomon asked. Agumon was just staring at them like they were idiots. "Whenever Daichi and Kenta need to settle something they play an intense human combat game that has been used for generations to help end disputes." Wizardmon said. "Wow really, that sounds incredible!"

"One…two…three!" I brought my hand down on three and gave it everything I got. "Scissors!" I yelled. "Ha, rock smashes your puny scissors!" Daichi yelled. Both Kai and Falcomon were sweat dropping. "They just play Rock, Paper, Scissors? You said they played an intense combat game." Kai said while giving Wizardmon a questioning look. "Uh, well they always make it seem intense, so I just assumed that is how all humans play the game." Agumon just rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple while saying, "Come on Kenta, let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and headed out with Agumon. We were walking for about five minutes when I realized something. Agumon is walking along side me…in public…in the Real World! "Agumon you idiot, you know you're not supposed to walk around in public! We're just lucky it's early in the morning and nobody has been out yet! Hurry up and get in the D-Phone!" I told him while taking it out. "There is no way I'm going in that damn thing!" he yelled while running ahead. You know for me being his Digimon Tamer he isn't really that tame at all.

I ran after him and was finally starting to catch up when we turned a corner and I slammed into something. I fell backwards and landed on the ground hard. "Ow," I muttered at the same time with whoever I just ran into. "Why don't you watch where you're going buddy!" the guy yelled at me. Well I can't really say guy, he looked like a kid just a little bit younger then me. He's wearing goggles like me and he's got on some weird clothes I've never really seen before.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to chase my annoying…uh, dog." I answered. I got up quickly and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. "My name is Kenta, and I'm sorry about that." I said. "My name is…" he stopped talking and looked at something behind me. I turned around and saw that he was staring at Agumon! Oh boy…

"Uh, I can explain…this is uh, well he's my, uh, little brother…in a Digimon costume…I think." I tried to say. Agumon just walked forward and sniffed the kid. Surprisingly the kid didn't flinch at anything at seeing a giant yellow dinosaur. In fact it looked as if he'd seen a giant yellow dinosaur before, if that makes any sense. "You smell like Digimon." Agumon announced. Well don't make the situation more awkward Agumon…

"Agumon, but this isn't Taichi…" Taichi, who's Taichi? This day is just getting more confusing by the minute. "Anyway my name is Daisuke Motomiya. I've got to get going, no hard feelings!" he yelled as he started to run away. Well that was…odd. He's got some little blue thing on his back…that just moved. "Nice meeting you!" it yelled out. Was that just…a Digimon?

"Hey Kenta, aren't you forgetting something?" What's Agumon talking about? Oh damn it the milk!

*Ten Minutes Later – Daichi's POV*

Man what's taking Kenta so long. I really wanted a glass of milk. Besides, Kai is beating me at Mario Kart Wii 3, and I hate losing. I hear the door open and in walks in a tired Kenta with a carton of milk, Agumon walking in behind him. "What took you so long? Did you get lost or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I just got into a slight detour. I ran into some kid that I think had a Digimon with him. It was really small and it was on his back so I'm guessing it was at the In-Training level." he answered. Maybe he met another DigiDestined. "Did you ask for his name?" He nodded while putting the carton in the fridge after pouring a glass. "He said his name was Daisuke Motomiya. He looked young enough to be close to graduating out of elementary school. You ever hear of him?" Daisuke Motomiya, the name didn't ring a bell.

"Kai, you go to Kotsyu City Elementary, right?" he nodded while putting his controller down. "Have you ever heard of a Daisuke Motomiya?" I asked. He put his hand up to his head and scratched it. "Well, I know there are some kids in the upper grades that are named Daisuke, but I've never heard of anyone with the last name Motomiya. What Digimon did he have with him Kenta?" Kenta just shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I don't know, he was running away by the time I even realized he had a Digimon. The thing just turned around and yelled back that it was nice meeting us."

Kai and I simply shrugged. "Hey, where are Wizardmon and Falcomon?" Agumon asked. "Last time I checked Wizardmon was reading The Wizard of Oz and Falcomon was doing some ninja meditation exercise." Kenta choked on his milk a little. "The Wizard of Oz? Why is Wizardmon reading some old American book?" he asked.

I just shrugged. "He likes to read a lot, and I think The Wizard of Oz is his favorite book. It makes sense considering he is a Digimon based off a wizard, hence his name." Kenta choked on his milk again. "What is it now?" I asked. "Did you just say hence?" I glared at him and got up off the couch. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower, you two can do whatever you like. Be back in about ten minutes."

*Agumon's POV*

Ugh there's nothing to do. Wizardmon and Falcomon are both doing some stupid crap, and Kenta and Kai are watching some human TV show I don't understand. Ugh, what is so funny about a human falling out of the sky and onto a bunch of mattresses? Whatever, I'm just gonna grab some food.

I walk into the kitchen and pick up an apple when I notice something weird in the hallway. I go over to it and see that it's a bunch of floating data. Why is there random floating data in the human world? I touch it and it suddenly lights up. Now I'm looking at myself in the random data. So it's like a mirror? "Hey, who are you?" I jump back in terror. The Data-Me just talked…

"I'm….Agumon….who are you?" I ask. "I'm Agumon too, well not the same as you but you get what I mean." His voice is a little high and he also looks a little different then me, but he's an Agumon alright. "Why are you in a bunch of random floating data?" we ask at the same time. What the hell? Maybe I'm just hallucinating and I'm really staring at one of those human mirrors.

"Are you in the Real World?" he asks. I nod my head; ok, maybe this is real. "Hey, have you seen a kid running around with goggles and a DemiVeemon?" Kid running around with goggles…DemiVeemon…no way! "Yea I have, why do you ask?" The floating data Agumon looked extremely excited and fist pumped the air. Odd…

"We've been looking all over for them. Hey, can you tell me where they are?" They ran off before, how the hell am I supposed to know where they went? "I only ran into them earlier with my Tamer. They ran away and I have no idea where they are now." He cocked his head to the side. "What's a Tamer?" Is this Agumon for real? "You know, human Tamers, our partners…if you have a partner that is."

The data started to flicker in midair. "Whoops, looks like we're losing the connection. If you see Daisuke and DemiVeemon tell them about me, alright. See ya later." The data disappeared and I was left wondering what the hell just happened. I heard Kenta call my name so I walked back into the living room. "Hey Agumon, is something wrong?" Kenta asked. "I'm just…tired I guess. I'm gonna go take a nap." Kenta just shrugged and turned back to the TV.

*Kai's POV*

"Alright, someone else can use the shower now." Daichi had walked back into the room with new clothes on and his hair wet. "Do you want to go in Kai?" Kenta asked. "No, you can go in first Kenta." Kenta thanked me and then headed off to the bathroom. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. My D-Phone started ringing so I took out to see who was calling.

"Unknown number?" I hit call and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said. "Hello, is this Kai of the DigiDestined?" The DigiDestined; who is this person?! "Yes, who is this?" I asked. "My name is Dynasmon. I am a member of the Royal Knights. Lord Alphamon has asked me to contact you on something very important."

"It appears that there is a dimensional interference occurring right now. We originally believed this to be because of the border weakening between the Digital World and Real World, but we were wrong. It seems that the dimensional borders are starting to break between this universe and another. We do not actually believe this will have any ill effects on either universe, we would just like the DigiDestined to be keep an eye out for any strange activity that may be occurring in your world." So the giant evil dog I fought the other day wasn't considered strange?

"Also, we would request that you and the other DigiDestined meet us tomorrow before the start of the Digimon Battle Tournament. A Royal Knight shall be in File City at exactly 4:00, so please do arrive by that time. Good day to you, we shall be contacting you again soon." He hung up, leaving me to wonder what exactly just happened. I guess I should be used to this kind of strange stuff by now, but this is just really strange. The dimensional border between…what now?

"Hey Kai are you alright? You're taking a long time just to get a glass of water." Daichi had walked in with a quizzical look on his face. "Yea, I just got a really weird call from a Royal Knight." Daichi's face became serious when he heard "Royal Knight". "What did he say?" he asked. I explained to him as best as I could what the Royal Knight, Dynasmon, had told me. "That does sound pretty weird. I guess we're just gonna have to keep our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."

*Kenta's POV*

I had just gotten my clothes on and was placing my goggles back on when my phone started ringing. Wonder who it is. "Hello?" I said as I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello Kenta Hunata, it's been a while." My blood froze at the sound of Tatsuya's voice. "What do you want Tatsuya?" I asked cautiously. "I was just curious if you and Agumon are entering the Battle Tournament. It would be a shame if you didn't. You may not be able to get that little shit's cards back."

What the hell is going on? How does Tatsuya know I promised I'd get Kai his cards back? Besides, Tatsuya would never call me to try and gloat about it. He has that quiet badass persona, not taunting bastard persona. "What are you trying to say?" I asked. "I'm saying you and your little friends better enter the tournament, or I'm going to destroy each of these Gold Cards I'm holding."

He's threatening to destroy the Gold Cards?! Tatsuya would never threaten to destroy rare cards, especially if they're his own. Why would he destroy the Gold Cards just so that I and the others would enter the tournament? "We were already planning on entering, so you have nothing to worry about. Just don't touch Kai's cards." He just chuckled at me in response; bastard. "Yes well, I guess I'll see you all there. Oh, one more thing. I look forward to finishing where our last battle left off." He hung up after that, leaving me staring at the floor in shock.

What the hell was that?! The Tatsuya I was just talking to is absolutely nothing like the Tatsuya I know. Tatsuya is cocky with power, but only because he actually does have power. He doesn't need to threaten or terrorize his opponents because they already fear him just by looking at him.

The weirdest thing of all is that he threatened to destroy the Gold Cards. Goliath is one of those Gold Cards, and that has become Tatsuya's trump card. Why would he waste the cards like that just because we didn't enter some tournament? This is all too strange. Maybe I should tell the others about this. No, if I do that then I know they'll all be worried, especially Kai. I can't just promise to get his cards back and then tell him they might get destroyed before I get the chance.

Alright, I'll just keep an eye out for Tatsuya and Tsukaimon tomorrow. For that, I am going to have to tell one person, well dinosaur; Agumon. He's my partner so he needs to know this information. I ran out of the room and then ran into Agumon. We both fell down to the floor grabbing our heads in pain. We then got up and I guess my desire to tell him wiped out my anger from running into him. "I have something important to tell you!" we both said at the same time. What the hell?!

*One Strange Conversation Later*

So I get a call from one of my greatest rivals and Agumon see's a weird reflection of himself in a bunch of floating data that can talk to him…shit just got freaky…er. "What should we do?" Agumon asks. I have no freaking idea. "Well, I guess if you see the floating data again just get me and I'll check it out. You said that they mentioned Daisuke and DemiVeemon. That means if we run into them again, then we can ask them about it."

"Ok, but what are you going to do about Tatsuya?" I gulped, I had almost forgotten about that. "You and I are just going to have to keep our eyes out for him and Tsukaimon. We're stronger then the last time we battled them, so I don't think defeating them is impossible. I'm just worried about where all this came from. This isn't like Tatsuya at all. I want to know what caused this sudden change of personality." Agumon nodded and sighed. I guess the Digimon Battle Tournament is going to be more interesting then I originally thought.

*Two Hours Later – Sakura's POV*

Everyone was now at Yumi's house. We had all been conversing about the weird events that happened to us recently, though Kenta looked like he was holding something back. I'll have to knock some sense into that boy once we're all done with this little meeting.

"Ok, so we need to meet a Royal Knight before the tournament. That's perfect! Now we can ask him about the Soul Digivolution!" Daiki was smiling along with Dinohyumon. I guess they've been worried about this whole thing. "Alright, we'll go to the Digital World at 3:30. School ends by then and most of us go to Konyu High. We can use the computer lab to open up a Gate. Daiki and Kai can meet up with us in the Digital World. Make sure you set the address for File City and we'll all be set." Kenta said.

Rin just rolled her eyes. She hated when Kenta acted like the leader, though I think he'd be a good leader. He may be the second youngest but he's still pretty mature for his age and he can certainly motivate everyone. "Hey Kenta I just remembered, I promised some of the guys from school I'd play soccer with them. Do you want to come?" Daichi blurted out. His face was beaming when he said soccer. I guess he must enjoy playing.

"Uh yea sure, I guess I can go. Does anyone else want to come?" I looked at Yumi and Rin and didn't see them jumping for the chance. Kai and Daiki said yes so the boys all went out the door. "Boys," Yumi said while chuckling. Rin and I laughed along with her.

*Kenta's POV*

We finally arrive at the soccer field at Konyu High when I see the guys that Daichi said he'd play soccer with. There are five of them all together, and three of them I recognize from having small conversations in school. The other two stand out a little bit more; it's Shoji and Katsu. "Daichi you dumbass, that's Shoji and Katsu down there!" I yell at him. He looks down and simply shrugs.

"Don't worry Kenta, there not going to do anything once they see me." Daiki says. Oh yea, I forgot it was Daiki that took down Katsu at the party. I don't know if Katsu will remember him, but from the shocked look on his face when he looks up at us I'd say yes. "Hey Kenta I'm gonna watch from the side, alright?" Kai asks. I nod my head and hand my D-Phone to him. "Can you take care of Agumon while I play?" He nods excitedly and runs over to sit in the grass.

"Well this is going to be easier then I thought." I heard Shoji mutter. "Alright Shin, you go with Kenta, Daichi, and…the other guy so the teams are four on four. First team to nine wins." The boy named Shin came over to our side. Shoji started off with the ball and the game started. Daichi went in as goalie, even though I pointed out I'd be a better goalie, while another boy named Aoi was goalie for Shoji's game.

*Long Game Later*

The scores are tied nine to nine. I actually haven't been playing that bad, something that has shocked Shoji and Katsu. I actually made two of the goals for our team and blocked a bunch of possible goals against us. I'm kicking the ball up towards the goal now, just about to kick it in when I trip and fall down.

My head hurts and I hear someone laughing. I look up to see Shoji smirking at me while Katsu is trying hard not to die from laughter. "Hey you tripped him! We get a penalty shot!" Daichi yelled out. Shoji just shrugged and set up the ball. I'm standing in the middle of the field…there's no way I can kick the ball in from here. Oh well, I guess I've just gotta try.

I get ready to kick when I hear Shoji and Katsu laughing again. Their laughter just makes my blood boil over. I feel all of my anger building up and starting to spill out. Everything is suddenly moving in motion, and I'm left panting for air with my hands on my knees. I look up and see that I kicked the ball into the goal. No, wait a minute…I kicked the ball THROUGH the goal. The ball is stuck in the side of the school!

I look back to see everyone staring in shock. Aoi is on the ground with his hands on his head. He probably got down dodging the ball. "What the hell was that?!" Shoji yells out. I feel Daichi grab onto me and pull me away. "Well I guess we win, that was really fun. We should do this again sometime, k bye!"

*Five minutes later*

Daichi had dragged me towards my house with Kai and Daiki running behind us. "Ok, what the hell was that?" he asks me. "I don't know. I just got really angry and then a second later the ball is stuck in the side of the school. What did you all see?" He gulps and looks down. "You were actually…well, scary. That's the only way to describe it I guess. Your whole body just got covered in this orange…aura I guess. You kicked the ball and it shot right into the side of the school, straight through the goal. It was pretty intense."

I was covered in an orange aura? That is pretty intense I suppose…and extremely weird. "That was awesome Kenta!" Kai and Daiki must've noticed that Daichi and I stopped walking and decided to stop as well. "The way the ball just shot straight through the net, you should've seen the looks on those bullies faces when they saw you make that shot!" Well at least Kai thought it was cool. "Oh yea I almost forgot, here you go. Agumon was talking a lot but then he suddenly stopped after you made that awesome kick. He's just sleeping though." He added that last part on after seeing my nervous expression.

"Well, I've gotta get going back to Rin's house. I'll walk Kai back if you want…where do you live Kai?" Kai got really tense all of the sudden. The only people who knew about Kai's living conditions are me and Daichi, and the only Digimon that knew were Agumon, Falcomon, and Wizardmon. I felt like I was going behind Kai's back when I told Daichi but I know that he can keep a secret. "Its fine, Kai is staying over my house tonight. Do you wanna sleep over?" I asked Daiki.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home. See you all tomorrow!" he said while running away. "I'm gonna head home to Kenta. My parents are going to be back tomorrow and they'll freak if they don't see me when they get home. See you later tomorrow."

*One Hour Later*

Kai was asleep on my bed, and I was looking at the Digimon: RPG blogs. I haven't done in it a while because I haven't really seen the point in doing it. Now that I know Digimon isn't just a game, I guess I didn't really feel like reading the blogs. Agumon is still sleeping and apparently Falcomon is doing some night time meditation exercise…whatever that means.

There a bunch of different blogs about the strongest players, the admins, and the tournament. Apparently a lot of people are looking forward to participating in the tournament and can't wait for the preliminaries tomorrow. I'm still freaking out over Tatsuya, but now I have to worry about my weird orange aura power.

I think I might have connected to Agumon somehow and I drew on his power. It would make sense as to why he was suddenly sleeping. Last time I checked not even DigiDestined could make weird auras that send soccer balls into the sides of schools. Oh well, I guess that's just one more question I'll have to ask this Royal Knight tomorrow. I read the blogs for about 20 more minutes before shutting down my computer and changing for bed.

I grab a sleeping bag and lay down, wondering about all the different things that happened today. So far today I've met some goggle-wearing kid with a Digimon, gotten a threatening call from Tatsuya, learned about the Royal Knight Meeting, listened to Agumon tell me about floating data with another Agumon in it, and used some creepy aura to damage the school. That's something that happens to all 13 year olds, right? I close my eyes and roll over, the events of today still in my head as sleep pulls me in.

_Wow…now that was just…wow. So much shit happening and the freaking preliminaries haven't even started yet. Well guess what's happening next chapter! What do you guys make of all this? What's with Tatsuya's new personality? What are the Royal Knights talking about with dimensional barriers breaking down? Who is this weird kid Daisuke and what part will he play? Will Agumon meet his counterpart in the floating data again? Most of all will Kenta learn about this power he can draw on from Agumon, and will he use it in his future battle against Tatsuya? Find out all this and more on the next Digimon: Evolution!_

_** A little side note from the author. You probably all know who Daisuke is, are you might know him as Davis from Digimon Adventure: 02. Note that he and the Adventure Agumon were only introduced into this chapter. They will only be a part of a small side plot, so they will most likely not be featured in the next few chapters. I would like to thank Tamer Of Light for giving me the idea for this side plot. Also, in response to MoonKissedDreamerEureka, yes it was a typo. I'm sorry about that, I hate it when that happens and I thank you for pointing that out. NEO Digivolution was the prototype name for Soul Digivolution, but it did not fit the way I want the Digivolution to be used, so I changed the name to Soul Digivolution. _

_Be warned, school has started for me. I will be getting at least one chapter out per week. I want to do more then that of course but depending on homework each night I'll have to see. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Review and favorite and all that stuff please. _


	14. Chapter 14: The Preliminaries Begin!

**Chapter 14: The Preliminaries Begin!**

_Hello to all of you Digital Monsters fans, welcome back to Digimon: Evolution! Are you excited? You should be! In this chapter, we're going to be starting off the preliminaries for the Digimon Battle Tournament! Guess what else! It's a surprise so I'm not going to tell you, but you'll read about it soon! You're going to love this chapter, I just feel it! I never get this hyped unless someone tells me they don't think I'm a creepy pedophile, and that is very rare! Then again, I was happy when that Angewomon and I…never mind. Have fun reading!_

*Kenta's POV*

My alarm went off, waking me up from my strange dream of Devidramon fighting a knight riding a horse. I shut the alarm off and noticed that today is November 5th; today is the preliminaries for the Digimon Battle Tournament. I'm feeling a strange mixture of excitement and fear. The phone call from Tatsuya is still on my mind, and I'm a little bit nervous about finally meeting a Royal Knight. These guys were relying on us to save their world, yet we're just a bunch of teens (and one kid) while they're the guardians of the Digital World. It's a bit much to think about.

I got out of bed quickly and got ready for school. I guess my excitement finally took over my fear since I was ready for school 20 minutes earlier then usual. My mom noticed this as I walked downstairs with my bag. "Wow Kenta, I've never seen you ready for school so early. Is something exciting happening again?" I guess I could tell her about the tournament, I mean what true harm could it do? "Yea, the Digimon Battle Tournament is going on today after school."

My mom nodded and looked at a few papers she was holding. "That's nice dear. I've thought about maybe getting a Digimon. I just don't think I'd have any time to actually battle with him or her." The thought of my mom battling with Digimon was actually not that surprising to me. A lot of adults played Digimon, sometimes even whole families battling together or against each other. Now if my mom saw a Digimon in the Real World…I can only imagine her reaction to GeoGreymon…

I quickly grabbed an apple and started to eat it while getting my shoes on. "Good bye mom, I'll see you later." I said. "Good bye dear, and good luck at the tournament." I was about to walk out the door when she yelled out again. "Wait, I forgot something!" I ran back over to her to see what she was talking about. "What is it?" I asked

She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It looked like a folded white hankie. "Um…thank you?" I said with a confused look. She laughed and motioned for me to open it. I made an "oh" with my mouth and opened up the hankie. Inside it was a Battle Card, and not just any Battle Card! It's the Shining Nova card!

"Oh my God, how did you get this? This is one of the most powerful cards ever made! It was rumored that only ten were produced in a contest, and they never made another copy! This thing is like a Battle Card Legend!" She giggled. "Your father pulled some strings at Digital Enterprises. Apparently one of his co-workers was one of the original creators of the card, meaning only he was legally aloud to remake it."

Dad asked someone to personally make this card for me! That is so amazing! "Thank you so much! I'm gonna call dad on my way to school and thank him too!" I said while hugging her. "Yes, please do and you're very welcome. Now you go and have a good day at school. After that, you win in those preliminaries, ok?" I nodded my head with determination in my eyes. She smiled and let me go.

I ran out of the door with a new fire inside of me. I quickly pulled out my D-Phone. "Hey Agumon, guess what?" He was still a little bit tired but seemed moved his head towards me, signaling for me to continue. "My dad got me an Ultra Rare card for the preliminaries!" If Agumon wasn't awake before, he was wide awake now. "Really?! What card did he get you?" he asked. I pulled out the Shining Nova card and showed it to him.

"Shining Nova?! Even I've heard of that card! That is absolutely incredible!" I grinned and nodded in agreement. "Oh man I almost forgot I want to call my dad to say thank you. Do you mind being quiet for a second?" Agumon was still in awe over the Shining Nova card that he wasn't saying a word anyway.

I pulled up my dad's contact and hit call. The phone rang for a few seconds before he picked up. "Hi Kenta, what's up?" he asked. "I wanted to call and say thank you for the Shining Nova card!" I replied happily. He chuckled on the other end. "I'm glad you like it. Go and do your best alright. I'm cheering for you in the preliminaries. If you get past those, you could go across all of Japan for the real tournament!"

The thought of it was truly amazing, almost as amazing as my first real trip to the Digital World. "I'll try my best dad and thanks again." I said. "Anytime son; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I have a board meeting coming up in a few minutes so I have to go. Good luck and I'll see you later."

"Ok dad, bye!" We both hung up and I started running to school. I was five minutes early when I got there but I quickly spotted Daichi. "Hey Daichi, have I got something to show you!" I said while running over to him. "After you made the annoying gecko become real I doubt there's anything you can surprise me with anymore." I smirked. "Oh really? Well how about this?" I said while pulling out Shining Nova.

His face went into instant shock. "Shining No…" I placed a hand over his loud mouth. "There are other students around! Imagine what they would do if they heard I was holding one of the rarest and most powerful Battle Cards to ever exist!" He nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth. "How the hell did you get a card like that?!" he asked.

"My dad knows one of the original creators of the card from work. He asked him to make a personal copy for me." I said while grinning like I've just won the lottery. As far as Battle Cards go I probably have. "Lucky jerk! The best my dad can do is let me look over cases whenever he feels like he needs help!" If you haven't guessed, Daichi's dad is a lawyer. Daichi told me one time he was thinking about becoming a lawyer himself, but I'm not sure if he still wants to.

"Hehe, don't worry. I'll give you one of my other Battle Cards if you want." He shook his head. "Nah, you're already letting me use Alias and we've traded a bunch of cards the last week anyway." That's true, all of us have been trading cards based on which would work better with which Digimon. I was about to continue talking when I heard the bell go off, signaling to get to home room. "We'll talk later in the Digital World. You remember about coming to the computer lab, right?" I asked. "Of course I remember! Do you really think I'd forget something as important as that?" I just laughed and headed off to class.

*After School – 3:30 P.M.*

Everyone arrived right on time. I did a double check just to make sure no teachers or lingering students were around and closed the door. "Alright, who wants to do the honors?" I asked. Daichi walked forward and pulled out his D-Phone. "Digital Gate, Energize!" The computer his D-Phone was pointing at lit up and created a small tunnel of data. "Let's go!" Sakura yelled out. We all walked into the gate, not noticing the floating data in the corner of the room with a yellow dinosaur watching us.

*Sakura's POV*

That's right bitches, it's my POV time! Sorry, always wanted to do that. (_Hey only I'm aloud to break the fourth wall!_). Anyway, we all ended up in File City, thank God. I was a little worried Daichi might have put in the wrong address but I guess there was nothing to worry about. "So what exactly should we do while we're waiting for this Royal Knight?" Rin asked. "Well we can go across town and scope out the competition I suppose. Keep an eye out for Kai and Daiki too." Yumi answered.

Kenta's face suddenly went up in shock. "What's wrong Kenta?" I asked. "When I woke up this morning, Kai wasn't in my room. Oh man…" he pulled out his D-Phone and dialed Kai's number. Kai must've picked up because Kenta sighed in relief. "Kai, where are you? Why weren't you at my house when I woke up?" All of us were quiet so we could hear Kai's response.

"Sorry Kenta, I had gone to the Digital World to get home. I didn't want anyone at the orphanage worrying about me. Well, at least I didn't want them to freak out and call the police or something. I left you a note." Kenta got embarrassed all the sudden. "Sorry, I had an interesting morning…I must've not noticed. Just promise me next time you'll actually tell me before you leave. I feel so stupid not noticing till now." Kenta really cared for Kai like he was his own little brother. Something odd stood out to me from Kai's response though…

"Kenta it's my fault, I'm sorry. I promise not to worry you next time. I'm in File City now so I'll meet you guys at the center of the city. See you later!" Kai said. "Alright Kai, see you in a little bit. Oh and if you can, look out for Daiki, ok?" I heard Kai reply with a sure and both of them ended the call.

As soon as Kenta put his phone away he looked up to see all of us staring at him. Well all of us except Daichi, who had a bit of a nervous face on. So he's in on it. I finally realized what didn't sound right in that conversation. "Kai lives in an orphanage?" Rin blurted out. Leave it to her to get straight to the point.

Kenta immediately tensed up and realized that we had heard the entire conversation. "Well…uh…he, uh….um well, you see." Kenta is really bad at lying when he gets like this. "Why didn't he tell us? Better yet, why didn't you two?" I asked. Daichi realized I was talking about him and tensed up as well. "It wasn't my place to say anything. Kai didn't feel like being pitied by the rest of us. He had told me while we were talking one time and I had accidentally let it slip to Daichi." I think he may have been lying about "accidentally" telling Daichi, but those two are pretty close. Daichi is to Kenta what Kenta is to Kai, there just closer in years.

"I understand, I just wish he trusted us." Yumi said. "It really had nothing to do with trust, he's just not so happy about the situation. I guess he just doesn't want to go around yelling out that he lives in an orphanage. The details of how he got there are…sketchy to say the least." Daichi said. I sighed rubbed the back of my neck. "Alright, no one say anything about it, alright? Kai might think Kenta told us, and he'll be extremely mad. We'll just let it be." Yumi said. We all nodded in agreement, and headed into File City.

*Ten Minutes Later*

File City looks a lot like Tokyo or Konyu City, just with Digimon in it. There were tons of skyscrapers and large buildings all around, with many different businesses too. Who knew Digimon had banks and chiropractors. Anyway, the most amazing part of it all was all the ads that were up about the preliminaries today. We saw a lot of different Tamers and Digimon, each of them looking pretty powerful. The tournament is going to be pretty fun.

I looked down at my watch and saw the time was 3:57. "Hey guys, are we near the center of File City yet?" I asked. "Yea, we're coming up to it now. I think I see Daiki over there! Hey Daiki!" Kenta yelled out. Yup, Daiki turned around and looked in our direction. Even better, Kai was with him. "Come on!" We all ran into the center of File City. It looked a lot like Times Square in New York City, even having giant screens on all the shops with more ads.

"Hey guys! So are you ready to meet this Royal Knight?" Daiki asked. "I'm ready to get out of this damn D-Phone!" What was that? Kenta pulled out his D-Phone and realization struck me again. We never released our Digimon before coming here. "Sorry about that. Agumon, Energize!" The rest of us took out our D-Phones and followed suit.

"Renamon, Energize!"

"Wizardmon, Energize!"

"Dinohyumon, Energize!"

"Lalamon, Energize!"

"Falcomon, Energize!"

"Biyomon, Energize!"

It was always amazing watching the Digimon form from the spiral of data that erupted out of our D-Phones. Luckily none of the Tamers around us noticed us releasing our Digimon. That would've raised some questions. "So, where is this Royal Knight anyway? Its 4:01 and I don't see him." Rin said. I just laughed nervously. Remind me to not get on her bad side.

"Hello there, DigiDestined." We all looked around looking for where the voice came from. "Down here." Our heads turned towards the floor to see…some white ferret. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "Why I am the Royal Knight Kentaurosmon!" This is what a Royal Knight looks like; a little white ferret that has its tail wrapped around some gold bullet? We were all staring at it intensely, probably figuring this is some sort of joke. Rin aimed her D-Phone at Kentaurosmon.

_Kudamon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Holy Beast_

"_A Holy Beast type Digimon who is often wound around a holy bullet that's impossible to separate. It's said that sacred powers are stored in the earring on its left ear every day, and that depending on how much power is stored, this can affect its next evolutionary stage. It is calm and collected, and has a great sense of judgment during battles that allows it to wisely advance predominantly. If it gets cornered by enemies, it's able to defensively tuck itself into its bullet and absorb impending attacks. Its special attacks are Dangan Senpu (Bullet Whirlwind), which spins around in its holy bullet and hits the enemy's body, and Zekkou Shou (Extreme Light Shock), which blinds opponents with a huge flash of light from its earring."_

"Uh huh, a Royal Knight…you just look like some immature prankster to me." I said while leaning down at Kudamon and glaring at him. He tensed up a little and backed away from me. "I had to Degenerate to my Rookie form that way no one else would recognize me. If you wish I could Digivolve to my next form." he offered. "No, that'll probably gain attention, if you are who you say you are. Rin, can you look at his Evolution Route?" Kenta said.

Rin typed in something on her D-Phone and played the audio feature.

_Natural Evolution Route – Kudamon_

_Kyaromon (In-Training) – Kudamon (Rookie) – Leppamon (Champion) – Chirinmon (Ultimate) – Kentaurosmon (Mega)_

"Well the Evolution Route says he can Digivolve into Kentaurosmon, but how do we even know that he's a Royal Knight? We still can't trust him. This could be some sort of trick." Biyomon said while eying Kudamon suspiciously. "What is the name of the leader of the Royal Knights?" Falcomon asked. We all looked at him in surprise. It seems like a stupid question to ask since the leader of an important group would most likely be someone well known, but no one really knew about the Royal Knights. No human Tamers knew they even existed, and I doubt even an ordinary Digimon that's lived in the Digital World all their life would know the answer.

"Very well done Falcomon; our leader's name is Lord Alphamon." Kenta nodded in agreement. I guess this little ferret thing checks out…for now. "We have much to discuss."

*Daichi's POV*

It was a little weird talking to a white ferret, but he is a Royal Knight I guess. It's not exactly the image I expected for a Royal Knight but it will have to do. "First off, do you have any questions for me?" What questions didn't we have for you would've been a better question, ironically. "How exactly does the Bio Digivolution work?" Kenta asked. That was the major elephant in the room, besides this new Soul Digivolution Daiki pulled off.

"Ah yes, I was expecting this. The Bio Digivolution, to put it simply enough, is a complete sync in mind, body, and spirit with your Digimon partner. It connects your thoughts, your emotions, and your energy. Now you do not immediately activate a perfect sync. Depending on the bond between your and Digimon, the Bio Digivolution can be extremely powerful or wasted on weak energy." Kudamon answered.

"What is Soul Digivolution then?" Dinohyumon asked. "Yes, I was told that one of you had activated Soul Digivolution. The Soul Digivolution is actually extremely similar to Bio Digivolution, with a few subtle differences. Before I explain further, let me expand on the Bio Digivolution." We gestured for him to continue.

"Even though the Bio Digivolution has only been used by the DigiDestined so far, it is actually possible for any Tamer and Digimon with a strong enough bond to initiate the Bio Digivolution. There are two issues with this, however. First off is that the bond developed between each of you would normally take a Tamer and Digimon years to create. You have each become close to your partners, which has resulted in the Bio Digivolution being as powerful as it is."

"The second issue is something I'm guessing you've already dealt with. As you are connected in mind, body, and spirit, you not only share your power, thoughts, and emotions with each other, but you also share pain. It does not matter who is actually inflicted with the pain, for you will both feel it. However, there is a special programming in the Gold Cards that created the DigiDestined's Digimon that acts as a sort of shield to the pain effects in Bio Digivolution."

"The program actually stops half of the pain your partner feels from affecting the other. We could not fully wipe out the pain effect, for that would not allow you to Bio Digivolve. You must be linked in the three aspects in order for it to work, meaning that the pain must come along with it. The Gold Cards that created your Digimon allowed the Tamers to only feel half the physical pain your Digimon would feel in battle and allows them to use the Gold Battle Cards without side effects."

Seeing our confused faces, he expanded even further on the subject. "The Gold Battle Cards would drastically alter a normal Digimon's data after constant use. The issue was taken care of as the DigiDestined's Digimon were created from the same data as the Gold Battle Cards. Since the data is simply building on top of itself instead of completely rewriting pre-existing data, there are no harmful side effects."

"Now, for the Soul Digivolution, things are slightly different. It is a sort of loop hole in what I told you about Bio Digivolution. You see the Tamer and Digimon bond in mind and spirit, but not body. This entirely wipes out the pain effect that would usually come along with Bio Digivolution. As with Bio Digivolution, any human and Digimon can initiate Soul Digivolution as long as the bond between the two is strong enough."

Lalamon cut in. "Wait, so wouldn't it be safer to use the Soul Digivolution instead of the Bio Digivoloution?" she asked. "Well yes, the Soul Digivolution does not hold any true danger from using it. However, it also leaves the Digimon significantly weaker then a Digimon who is connected with their Tamer in all three aspects. With Bio Digivolution, a human and Digimon can combine their energy to unleash powerful and frightening attacks. This is impossible with Soul Digivolution."

"Now, both are still much more powerful then natural Digivolution. All in all, both have their pros and cons, so either one either are helpful or hurtful depending on what the situation is. Now, do you have any other questions?" We looked at each other, and it was Kai who spoke up.

"Aren't we each supposed to receive a specific Gold Battle Card to help us in battle?" he asked. "Yes, that is what I was told. However, I have no idea when you will be receiving these cards or who will be giving them to you. Until then you will have to work with what you have. Are there any other questions?" he asked again. I guess it's time for the second elephant in the…city square.

"What is Dark Digivolution?" I asked. Kudamon tensed up a little but eased down after a few seconds. "Yes, I forgot that Lord Alphamon reported about a Tamer and Digimon who used the Dark Digivolution. Very well, let me explain."

"Dark Digivolution is the most vile and evil form of corruption possible for a Digimon. Dark Digivolution can draw on several things depending on the situation. It mostly draws its power from the dark emotions of others, whether that is a Digimon's Tamer or the enemies that a Digimon is battling. As with Soul Digivolution and Bio Digivolution, Dark Digivolution can be used by any Tamer and Digimon."

"However, the Tamer is usually the one to initiate the Evolution. It forces its dark thoughts and emotions onto its Digimon, forcing it to mutate into a vicious and vile creature. It can be considered the evil counterpart to Soul and Bio Evolution."

"As I said, they're several things that Dark Digivolution can draw on. If a Digimon lacks a Tamer, they can draw on the negative emotions of those around them. Also, if they are given a form of Dark Energy they can use that to force the Evoluton upon themselves. Dark Digivolution is very tricky stuff. It can be compared to humans' drugs or alcohol. It becomes addictive, and soon enough a Digimon will need to use it or another form of Dark Energy in order to survive."

"Eventually their data will be so corrupted that it will break down from the inside out, taking away any chance of the Digimon being reborn as a Digi-Egg. I suggest to all of you to never accept any offer of Dark Energy or the capability to use Dark Digivolution. It will corrupt you so fast that you won't even realize what you're doing is wrong." Kudamon's words rang through each of our heads. The message was pretty clear. Dark Digivolution is a major no-no.

"Now, if there are no other questions, I would like to inform you of something. Just as we have recruited the DigiDestined and their friends in our efforts to save the Digital World, the Digimon known as Daemon has recruited his own forces of humans and Digimon. Now there are about ten "Evil" Tamers from what our sources have told us. One of them is the human you fought in the Real World with Cerberumon." We all shuddered at that memory. Not one of our best moments.

"Each of these Tamers has entered the tournament. We have no confirmation on any of their identities at the moment. Once we learn them we will inform you immediately. However, as of right now it is imperative that you defeat any Tamer you suspect of being one of the "Evil" Tamers. If they pass through the preliminaries, they can easily cause chaos at the tournament in the Real World. Daemon will be one step closer to claiming both worlds as his own."

Kenta's face went a bit pale after Kudamon was finished talking. Wonder what that's all about. Maybe he already suspects a Tamer of being one of these "Dark Tamers". "Hey Kenta, you alright?" I ask. He looks at me and tries to pull himself together. "Yea, just thinking about something." he replied.

"Now, I believe you need to sign up for the preliminaries, correct?" Kudamon asked. He's right, we haven't registered yet. A chime suddenly went off somewhere and a woman's voice came on. "Attention Tamers, registration for the Digimon Battle Tournament shall end in five minutes. I repeat, registration for the Digimon Battle Tournament shall end in five minutes." All of our eyes went wide at this. "Kudamon, where do we register?" Lalamon asked. "I believe in that building over there," he said while pointing to a building across the street.

He was about to say more but we all ran across the street, moving through Tamers and Digimon who glared at us in response. We each slammed into the counter as we ran through the door. The man standing behind it and his partner PawnChessmon (White) were startled. "Uh…may I help you?" he asked hesitantly. "Sorry about that. We're here to sign up for the Digimon Battle Tournament." Kenta said.

The man was a bald older gentleman who was wearing glasses and a suit. "Ah yes, you are just in time. Registration will be closing in three minutes. PawnChessmon, can you please fetch the registration forms?" PawnChessmon nodded and grabbed some papers from behind the counter. "How many of you are there?"

"Seven," I replied. The man gave each of a paper. We were signing it out when Kudamon came through the door struggling to breathe. "Well you're all….certainly physically fit for the job." He came to a stop in front of us while we kept signing the forms. "You never let me finish. You see, it is not only the Dark Tamers you are looking out for, but you are also looking for the remaining DigiDestined. There are currently five of you present, as well as two Allies. I am fairly certain the other three DigiDestined have entered this tournament, as well as future Allies that will assist you in your future endeavors."

Ok so I'm not a DigiDestined, but at least I'm still a part of this. Even if I wasn't some official helper, I would still be battling alongside everyone. "Ok, so we look out for both the Dark Tamers and the remaining DigiDestined; seems simple enough." Agumon said. We each finished the forms and handed them back to the receptionist. "Very well, you may head upstairs as the preliminaries will be starting in a few minutes. You will be split up into different blocks, but you may not battle today. Best of luck to each of you."

*Five Minutes Later*

We were inside an elevator that seemed to go on forever! Kudamon was still hanging around with us. He was actually hanging out on Sakura's shoulder. For someone who was so skeptical about him earlier she seems to have taken a liking to him. Lalamon doesn't seem to care, considering that she's floating next to Sakura. Then again her face never actually shows emotion so I should probably be a little bit careful.

"Hey Kudamon, not to sound mean or anything, but you don't need to babysit us." Leave it to Rin to tell someone to get lost. "It is my current duty to watch over the DigiDestined as they progress in the preliminaries. I am to report your current stats, if we find any new DigiDestined, and if you face of against any Dark Tamers. I shall be staying with you for some time, if that is alright." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Whether we liked it or not, Kudamon was sticking around. Rin seemed a little peeved off about it, but I personally liked it. The thought of having a Royal Knight hanging around is certainly good considering the enemies we've been fighting, and they're only going to get stronger.

The elevator finally stopped, the doors starting to open. We walked out into a large room, and we all stopped in our tracks. The room was filled with THOUSANDS of Tamers and Digimon. All of this was just….amazing to take in. It's also very discouraging. How the hell are we supposed to find the other DigiDestined out of all these Tamers, no less the Dark Tamers?

The elevator doors closed behind us, and a familiar chime went off. The room itself was filled with a few benches and those indoor plants that big companies have. Everyone's attention was now directed towards one out of the five large TV's in the room. "Welcome Tamers and Digimon to the preliminaries for the Digimon Battle Tournament. I shall explain the rules as to how the preliminaries shall progress."

"Each of you will be placed in one of five blocks. The blocks are A, B, C, D, and E. You have each been randomly placed into each of the blocks. As you can easily see, there are over thousands of Tamers that have signed up for this tournament. That is why within each of the blocks, there will be three sections. So you shall be in one of the respective blocks in sections 1, 2, or 3. The names for A block shall be displayed on this screen, and the other blocks shall be shown on the other TV's in clockwise order."

The voice stopped just as the other TV's came on. Each of our D-Phones went off as well. I looked down and hit a pop-up saying I just got a new e-mail. The e-mail said I was in Block B, Section 2. "Hey guys, I've got my block and section. What's the point of showing it on the screens if we can just get an e-mail telling us?" I asked.

"The TVs are probably for the viewers to see who's in what block. Besides, some people might be looking to see if their friends are in the same block and section as them." Kai replied. "So, who's in where?" Kenta asked. The others opened up their e-mails to check which block and section they're in.

Rin is in Block A, Section 3. Daiki is in Block C, Section 1. Kai is in Block E, Section 1. Kenta is in Block A, Section 1. Sakura is in Block B, Section 3. Finally, Yumi is in Block D, Section 2. "So none of us are with each other? That's good I guess. It just means we won't have to fight against each other." Yumi said. I guess she's right, though I kinda would've liked to battle Kenta. I want revenge after he beat me in our first battle.

"Now that you have all seen which block and section you are in, we will begin with the preliminaries. For today as to start off the tournament, we shall have only one battle from each of the blocks. Starting tomorrow, at least ten battles from each section shall take place per day. Now, for the opening battles."

Each of the screens startled to flash through thousands of names, each holding two sides. Each of them stopped at the same time, and I was surprised at who was fighting from Block A. "Uh Kenta…" I said while pointing at the screen that read Kenta Hunata vs. Shadix Fudo. "I guess I'm up first." he muttered to himself. I could see he's nervous. "Don't worry you'll be fine. Besides, now you have two trump cards you can use." His face flashed to realization and I saw a new fire spark in his eyes. "Good luck Kenta!" We all said as he and Agumon stepped towards the doors that had now opened at the other side of the room. Each door had the block letter on top of it, so Kenta headed into A. I just hope those new card strategies he's come up with work.

*Kenta's POV*

Ok, I'm a little bit nervous considering I'm going first, but I can handle this…hopefully. Agumon walked through a short hallway and came out into a large room with a field in the middle. I guess for the preliminaries the battles will be held on normal battle arenas. There was a giant hovering flat screen up above the arena that held mine and my opponent's stats, as well as our Digimon's stats.

_Shadix Fudo_

_Age: 15_

_Hair: Brown_

_Height: 5'5_

_Kuwagamon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Insect_

"_Insect type Digimon that giant scissors attached to its head. Because it is protected by its hard body, it has high defensive power. He is very powerful, and will not stop attack the enemy with its giant scissors until they collapse. Kabuterimon is its rival."_

Oh great a Kuwagamon. I will admit I was hoping for a smaller Digimon, but at least it's only at the Champion level. Plus being an Insect type he'll be weak against fire. "You ready Kenta?" Agumon asked. I felt determination build up inside of me. "All set!" My opponent finally walked into the room and stood at the opposite end of the battle arena. "So this is my first opponent? A little baby dinosaur and a kid who thinks goggles are in fashion…this should take no more then 3 minutes. Kuwagamon, get ready!"

Great, so this guy is extremely arrogant. Kuwagamon stepped into the battle arena along with Agumon. The two were squaring off against each other. "Ready…Battle Begins in 3…2…1…GO!" Kuwagamon went straight into action. "Scissor Arms!" He tried to grab Agumon with his scissor-like tusks, but Agumon ran out of the way in time. "Pepper Breath!" The fire ball bounced off of Kuwagamon's head without a trace of damage. "I take it back; I can probably beat you in 2 minutes." We'll see about that!

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing activate!" The wings formed on Agumon's back and he flew up into the air. "Impressive card, but it won't help you." So bug boy thinks that it's over? Not by a long shot! "Digi-Modify, Alias activate!" Good thing I asked Daichi if I could borrow the card for this battle. Now there are eight flying Agumon, and Kuwagamon can't tell who's who. "Come on Kuwagamon, just take them all down!" Shadix yelled. I hadn't realized that he's wearing giant glasses. Yet he made fun of my goggles…

"Pepper Breath!" They didn't do much damage, but the fire balls did inflict slight pain on Kuwagamon. "Very well then, it's time we took it up a notch. Digi-Modify, System Error activate!" There was only one Agumon in the air now, or I should say free falling…right into Kuwagamon's scissor tusk! "Digi-Modify! Incandescent Sunburst activate!" Agumon let out a brilliant yellow light that blinded Kuwagamon, forcing him to turn his head away. Agumon landed on the ground fairly unharmed. "I will admit you are better then I originally expected, but this ends now. Digi-Modify! Attack Plug-In A activate!"

Great, now Kuwagamon's strength is double what it was before. "Agumon, should we try another card combo?" I asked. "Forget the card combo; I'm taking him down the old fashioned way!" Man, he's talking about Bio Digivolution. I said to only use it if absolutely necessary though. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Tornado activate!" Kuwagamon released a large tornado that sucked up Agumon and spun him through the air. He was free falling again, but this time Kuwagamon was charging at him that way he didn't miss.

"Ok, that officially counts as absolutely necessary!" I yelled.

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Agumon Bio Digivolve to…GeoGreymon!"_

GeoGreymon performed a midair flip and was able to grab onto Kuwagamon's tusk while slamming into the ground, pulling Kuwagamon down with him. "What the hell?! How did your Digimon do that?!" Shadix yells. It's great that GeoGreymon took down Kuwagamon, but the thing is getting back up. Even with the Bio Digivolution, Kuwagamon is still more powerful then GeoGreymon because of that Attack boost card. I need something to give the edge, but I don't have that many attack boost cards…huh, what's this tingly feeling?

I look down at my card case and see that one of the cards is glowing. I pull it out and its none other then Shining Nova. "Just in the nick of time; we're ending this now GeoGreymon!" Weird, the Shining Nova card is still glowing…in a golden light!? The card is transforming into…a new Gold Battle Card! "What exactly do you have there?" Shadix asks nervously. I smile and bring my D-Phone out. "Hyper Modify! SuperNova, Energize!" I slash SuperNova through the D-Phone, releasing a brilliant golden light that hits GeoGreymon.

GeoGreymon lights up in an aura of golden fire, his stats ultimately tripling. Kuwagamon was starting to shake in fear. I could feel the energy flowing between GeoGreymon and me. The power was amazing! It felt like nothing I've ever experienced before. "Let's go GeoGreymon!" I yelled. "Right!" GeoGreymon got into his fighting stance and channeled all of his energy. "Hyper Burst!" we yelled out. GeoGreymon released the golden flames from his mouth that hit Kuwagamon straight on. The room was filled with golden light, everything being hidden within it.

The light died down and I saw Agumon standing up over Kokuwamon. Wow, the attack was so powerful that it Degenerated him. "Winner of the first A Block battle, Kenta Hunata and Agumon!" the screen yelled out. Shadix was standing in absolute shock. "Nice battle!" I yelled out. Agumon ran over to me but before sticking his tongue out at Shadix and Kokuwamon.

We walked back into the viewing room to find all of the Tamers staring at us. Daichi and the others ran through the crowd and congratulated me, all of them patting me on the back and high fiving Agumon. "Man that was incredible! How did you change Shining Nova like that?" Daichi asked. "I don't know. I just felt this tingly feeling through my body and saw the card glowing. I guess I just got luck…" My voice suddenly left me as I started to fall to the floor.

Daichi and Kai quickly stopped my fall while Dinohyumon picked up Agumon. "Whoa…what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "I don't know…I just feel really tired. I think that card…SuperNova…it took a lot more out of me and Agumon then I originally thought." Everything was spinning around me. I felt like I had just used the Bio Digivolution three times in a row. "Maybe you should sit down." Everyone led me and Agumon over to one of the benches.

"You alright Agumon?" I asked. He nodded and rubbed his head with his claws. "Just feeling really tired. I think I'll be fine after a little power nap." The other Tamers and Digimon had stopped staring at us, but they were muttering different things between each other. "Ok, you two look like you just got hit by four buses. That SuperNova card is too dangerous to use in battle." Yumi said. I guess she's right, but it certainly helped us today. The Bio Digivolution may be for emergencies, but SuperNova is definitely only for life threatening situations. Wow, the tournament just started and thinks are already heating up.

_What about that, huh? The very first start of the Digimon Battle Tournament! Now I know it was only one battle, but there will be plenty more in the next chapter, so don't worry about that. So let's do a little review, shall we? Will the gang be able to find the remaining DigiDestined? Can they defeat these Dark Tamers in the preliminaries before they cause havoc in the Real World? Most of all, is the power of the Gold Battle Cards too dangerous to use? Find out on the next Digimon: Evolution!_


	15. Information Center

**Information Center**

_Hey there guys, Creepy Trench Coat man here. This isn't exactly a new chapter for Digimon: Evolution. This is a little info center so you can read over the facts of the DigiDestined and the Allies, along with some unfriendly faces. If you want you can just skip over this to the next chapter. Here it goes. _

**Kenta Hunata (DigiDestined – Leader)**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Spiky Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: Smaller then almost every other 13 and 14 year old to say the least.**

**Partner: Pain in the Ass Lizard that never shuts up (a.k.a Agumon)**

**Daichi Sato (Ally)**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Short Black**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Height: 5'5**

**Partner: Wizardmon **

**Kai Yamada (DigiDestined)**

**Age: 8**

**Hair: Curly Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Height: Smaller then everyone else that's been introduced in this story. **

**Partner: Falcomon**

**Rin Kono (DigiDestined)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Long Black**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Height: 5'6**

**Partner: Renamon**

**Daiki Kono (Ally)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Short Black**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Height: 5'7**

**Partner: Dinohyumon**

**Emiko Arai **

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Long Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Height: 5'5**

**Partner: Unknown **

**Yumi Miyake (DigiDestined)**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Shoulder-Length Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 5'5**

**Partner: Biyomon**

**(_Hehe, blonde hair and blue eyes, Kenta certainly knows how to pick them.)_**

**Sakura Kuroki (DigiDestined)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Medium-length Purple**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Height: 5'6**

**Partner: Lalamon**

**Tatsuya Kyoshi**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Spiky Black**

**Eye Color: Onyx Black**

**Height: 5'6**

**Partner: Tsukaimon**

**Katsu Endo**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 5'7**

**Partner: Unknown**

**Shoji Watanabe**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Short Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 5'7**

**Partner: Unknown**

**Jake Parker**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Short Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blonde**

**Height: 5'0**

**Partner: I Know Something That You Don't!**

**Kim Parker**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Long Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 5'0**

**Partner: Take a Guess**

**Shiro Damino**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Ruby Red**

**Eye Color: Ruby Red**

**Height: 5'2**

**Partner: You'll Find Out**

**Jennifer "Jenny" Holmes**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Pony Tail Blonde**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Height: 4'10**

**Partner: I'm Not Telling You!**

_So, if any of these descriptions contradicts the ones already in the stories, follow by these new ones. So now that that's finished you can read the next chapter of Digimon: Evolution. _


	16. Chapter 15: Power Struggle

**Chapter 15: Power Struggle **

_Hello fellow cookie lovers, welcome back to Digimon: Evolution. So are you ready to see how this little tournament is going? If not, go away, slap yourself in front of a mirror, drink carrot juice, and come back all ready to read. Have fun reading!_

*Daichi's POV*

We were all watching Kenta's fight, though I knew he would win. That card his dad gave him is the perfect trump card, plus he still has the Bio Digivolution. I'm paying more attention to the other matches. Block B was a young blonde girl with a Gatomon against another black haired girl with a Birdramon. Block C was an adult dude with a RookChessmon against an old lady with a Babamon. It may be a Mega level Digimon, but Babamon was getting its ass kicked. It was the Block D fight that was interesting me.

Block D had a kid about Kenta's age with blonde hair and blonde eyes. His partner is a Terriermon and seems a bit…cocky. He's up against some business woman all suited up with glasses and everything, and her partner is an Agumon Hakase. Weird, I've never seen that type of Agumon before.

_Agumon (Hakase)_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Dinosaur_

"_A genius Agumon that has a doctorate in Digital Monster studies from Digital World University. The badge on its chest is proof of its doctorate. Though it is said that its degree was created by Agumon Hakase itself, it certainly is knowledgeable about Digimon types and territories. Due to its peculiar accent in which it attaches "Gya" to the end of its remarks, it is thought to possibly have come from a distant locale. Its Special Moves are to try to enchant itself with cleverness through its hat, Hakase Bou, and try to persuade the opponent with its rod, Hakase Bō."_

There's a Digital World University? Wow, who knew? Anyway, the Agumon is well…kind of weak. "Hakase Bō!" The Agumon Hakase was just waving the rod in its hand around like an idiot. "Come on Terriermon, let's show him how to really do an attack!" The kid yelled out. Terriermon ran toward Agumon Hakase and jumped up into the air. "Blazing Fire!" Terriermon released small pellets of green fire from his mouth that hit Agumon Hakase dead on. Now that is a Scan I am not passing up.

_Terriermon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Beast_

"_A Digimon who is full of mystery, and who grew a horn on its head. Who it evolved from is unknown, but from its body structure, it can be classified as a Digimon of the Beast type. Moreover, rumor has it that it was born alongside another twin as well. When it fights, it demonstrates powers contrary to its appearance, although this very lovely Digimon often fights in a very relaxed manner unlike the others that make up its own 'Combat Race'. Its "Petit Twister" attack allows him to spin its ears like a propeller to create a small tornado. Its special attack is "Blazing Fire", which spits out scorching heat bullets. Moreover, if it combines its powers with __Lopmon__, its twin, they can perform the combo attack called "Double Typhoon", whose power is strong."_

I have to admit, for a little bunny that thing can pack quite a punch. "Winner of the first A Block battle, Kenta Hunata and Agumon!" a voice yelled out. Good thing I had lucked in time to see him use Shining…I mean SuperNova to finish off Kuwagamon. Kenta and Agumon walked back into the viewing room with everyone staring at them. All of us ran over to them and started to congratulate them. "Man that was incredible! How did you change Shining Nova like that?" I asked. "I don't know. I just felt this tingly feeling through my body and saw the card glowing. I guess I just got luck…" he suddenly stopped talking and was falling to the ground.

Kai and I acted fast and stopped his descent. Damn I'm always picking him up when he falls down, both metaphorically and physically. "Whoa…what's wrong?" Sakura asked. She was really worried about Kenta…oh man, jealousy coming on now. "I don't know…I just feel really tired. I think that card…SuperNova…it took a lot more out of me and Agumon then I originally thought." He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Maybe you should sit down," Daiki suggested. We moved Kenta and Agumon over to one of the benches. Yumi started to lecture them about the SuperNova card but I had blocked it out when I saw the D Block kid walk in. Terriermon was resting on his head, while the kid was exerting cockiness. I never did hear his name announced. "Winners of E Block, Tatsuya Kyoshi and Devidramon!"

Kenta's face went even paler after that. "Easy man, Tatsuya's no big deal to fight. You can take him easily now." He just shook his head and stared down at the ground. Weird, he knows something that I don't. Sakura gave me a look, meaning she noticed it too. I guess she and I will have to do a little bit of prying once Kenta isn't keeling over.

The three other blocks ended pretty quickly, and the room started to empty. This is only the beginning; starting tomorrow, at least ten battles will happen in each sector per day. That meant you have a very slim chance of not battling one day. Then again there are over thousands of Tamers here, which is a bit of frightening to think about. Oh well, we should probably be heading home so Kenta can rest…and I can weasel out of him whatever he's hiding.

*20 Minutes Later*

It took us a little while to find a safe spot where no one would see us open up the Gate but we eventually found an empty alley way. That's not creepy at all. "Hey Kudamon, you sure you want to come to the Real World?" Sakura asked. The little guy was still slung around her shoulder. "Yes I am certain. I would like to actually see the Human World; I have heard many great things about it." Hehe, wait till you live in it for a while.

"Digital Gate, Energize!" Kai said. The tunnel of data formed together. After making a quick check to make sure no one was watching us we all walked into the gate. The tunnel of data let us out in the computer lab and then disappeared. "Well let's get go…" I stopped talking when I heard the door to the computer lab being opened. Oh shit, the Digimon weren't in the D-Phones!

"Everyone, Upload quickly!" Biyomon yelled. That shook the other Tamers in gear. "Upload!" we all yelled out. The Digimon turned into spirals of data and entered the respective D-Phones. "Wait, what about Kudamon?" Yumi asked. The door opened quickly and Sakura pulled Kudamon off her shoulder and hid it behind her back. Oh great, Mrs. Kimura walked in. How that bitch ever got married I will never know.

"What are all of you doing in here, and why was the door locked?" I don't remember locking the door, but then again I didn't close it. "Oh sorry did I lock it? I really didn't mean to." Rin said innocently. Oh great so she can pull an innocent act and lie with ease. I guess its better that it's being used to our advantage. "Very well, but that doesn't explain why all of you are in here in the first place." she said sternly.

Wait a minute….work suit, glasses, brown hair in a bun. "Mrs. Kimura, were you just playing Digimon: RPG?" I asked. She suddenly tensed up and her eyes grew wide. "W-What are you talking about Mr. Sato?" Hehe, this suddenly became easy. "We were just watching the start of the preliminaries for the Digimon Battle Tournament. You look a lot like a woman I saw battle and lose against a little kid with a Terriermon." Her cheeks were blushing crimson. She coughed into her arm and tried to put back on her stern persona.

"Right, um, well, I guess I can let this slide this one time, just don't let me catch you in here again, understand!" Wow that was easier then I thought. I guess it made sense considering that Mrs. Kimura made it come off like she hated Digimon. Who knew she had her own little Agumon Hakase? Well, I guess I do now…hehehehe.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Well everyone headed home except for me, Kenta, and Kai. I said we should head back to Kenta's house, but Kenta insisted on walking Kai back to the orphanage. I guess he must've told Kai he told me or Kai just guessed he'd tell me since he didn't try to cover it up when Kenta said it. We were walking along the road when I finally saw the Konyu City Orphanage come up. The building was pretty big and it looked kind of nice from the outside, but from what Kai told Kenta I know it hasn't been a very good deal for him.

We were just walking up the steps when I heard somebody laughing behind us. I turned around to see some little plump kid with dirty blonde hair and puke green eyes pointing his finger at us. "What the hell Kai, did you get lost and beg someone to take you home?" he asked, still laughing. What an annoying little piece of shit. "No, we're Kai's friends," Kenta spoke up.

The kid instantly shut up and his eyes went wide in shock. "Kai's friends? Kai doesn't have any friends? Unless you guys are holding some kind of bet to pick the lamest loser as a friend that is." He started to laugh at his own joke again. Kenta was getting pretty angry pretty quick. He still didn't have that much strength after the SuperNova incident, and if he activated that aura thing like he did the last time he got pissed off, Kai and I will be rushing him to the hospital along with the piece of shit.

"Hey kid, I think the only charity case around here is you. How many good friends do you have exactly?" The kid shut up then and there and looked like he was about to cry. I just smirked and opened the door for Kai and Kenta. The inside was pretty nice, but I could already hear the yelling and screaming of other little pieces of shit. Now I know they're orphaned and all, but Kai doesn't act like half of them. Most of them don't even know their parents, yet Kai had to hear them promise to come back for him. It's pretty sad when you think about it.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Kai started to walk away and the kids that were standing around started to jeer at him. Kenta clutched his hand into a fist and his eyes started to get that fire in them. Sparks started to fly around him…shit; he's getting that aura thing again. "Kenta, calm down!" I yell-whispered. The other kids were starting to stare at him. Kenta finally calmed down when he saw Kai's scared expression. "See you tomorrow Kai," Kenta said before walking out and slamming the door. I flashed him a quick smile and said; "See you later!" before running after Kenta.

Man, how can he be walking so fast considering he was close to dropping dead only a half hour ago? "Kenta wait up!" I yelled. He finally started to slow down after hearing me. He still had those little orange sparks going off around him. "Dude, you need to chill out a little, alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder and he finally took a deep breath and stopped shooting off mini fire bolts.

"I'm sorry, it's just seeing them treating him like that….its not just one of them, but all of them." Kenta could relate to Kai when it came to bullying, which is probably why he cared so much. "I just feel so bad; I wish I could do something." Ok I take that last statement back. "Kenta, you can't stop them from bullying him, though I think you scared the shit out of some of them with your little personal fireworks performance."

He laughed a little and let go of whatever anger he was still holding. "I feel like I can help him, I just don't know how." he said. "Well, there's not much you can do. The only way that the bullying is going to stop is if he stands up to them. Even if you beat each of those snot nosed brats with your fire aura thing, they'd just retaliate by attacking Kai even more. Second, you can't give him a home." His eyes widened in realization and he brought his head up.

"What are you thinking?" I asked nervously. The last time he got that face I ended up watching a giant dinosaur and a wooly mammoth duke it out in the middle of a street. "I CAN give him a home!" he said excitedly. I tilted my head and snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Kenta, last time I checked you don't have any condos to loan out." He smacked me on the back of the head. If he wasn't my best friend I would be kicking his ass right now.

"I mean as in my parents could adopt him. They've always considered you a brother to me, but they always did want a second child. My mom got that hysterectomy, meaning she couldn't have anymore kids. It's not like we don't have the money to pay for him." This is true. Kenta's family was pretty set when it came to finances. They could probably adopt five kids before having to "cut back" on anything.

"What exactly makes you think they WANT to adopt a kid?" I asked. "Well my dad already said no more diapers, meaning no more babies. I know he wouldn't mind having another son though, and my mom already adores Kai. You see how she takes care of him whenever he's over my house." That's true as well. I could've sworn the last time we were over that Kai was about to call Mrs. Hunata "mom" before stopping himself.

"I think it'd be awesome if you somehow convinced them to be part of your family, I just don't know how you'll do it." He got a mischievous grin on his face. Oh great, now he's scheming. Kenta's not one to be so devious, meaning this is going to be interesting.

*Next Day – 5:00 – Rin's POV*

Renamon and I were talking over battle strategy when the others finally came out of the elevator. "Took you all long enough! What, did you get lost in the Digital Gate or something?" I asked sarcastically. I heard Renamon stifle a laugh and smiled. "Nah, I just had to grab something to eat!" Agumon said while stuffing a hotdog in his mouth. Ugh, does he ever stop eating?

"Welcome back Tamers, to the second day of the preliminaries. Today, we shall have ten consecutive battles from each of the sections. First, it will be ten battles from members of Section 1 from each Block. It will then go to Section 2 and then Section 3. The competitors in the first 10 battles from Section 1 will be shown on each of the respective Block TV's." Alright, let's see whose battling first.

The names randomized themselves on each of the screens, till they all stopped at the same time. I looked over each of the screens and found a familiar name on the Block C board. "Daiki, you and Dinohyumon are up." I told him. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at the Block C screen. "Let's show them what we're made of Daiki!" Dinohyumon said proudly. He nodded and they fist pumped. I'm surprised Dinohyumon didn't break Daiki's hand.

I looked over to Kai to see he was shaking a little. He was in Block E, right? I looked over at that screen and saw his name against some girl named Ruki Saito. So they're both going to fighting. "Good luck guys!" Lalamon said. Agumon, Wizardmon, and Daichi gave them thumbs up. "Let's go Kai," Falcomon said. Kai nodded nervously and started to walk away. Kenta grabbed his arm and handed Kai a Battle Card. "Do your best!" Kenta said.

Kai's entire face changed. His nervousness was wiped away as determination took over. He nodded and smiled before heading into the doors with Falcomon. "What, no card for me Kenta?" Daiki asked with a puppy dog face. Kenta laughed and took out another Battle Card. "Actually I had just gotten this today and I know that it will be good for you and Dinohyumon. Fight hard, alright?" Kenta said. Daiki took the card and placed it in his pocket. "You know it. Let's go!" He and Dinohyumon ran into the C Block doors, disappearing from our sight.

*Dinohyumon's POV*

I am very excited for our first battle. Daiki and I headed out of the hallway into a large Battle Arena. The TV said we were battle five from Block C, meaning we were at Arena 5. The other Tamers and Digimon had already gotten into position, ready to fight. Daiki and I headed over to Arena 5, where this short human girl in a pink dress was standing. "Took you long enough!" the human girl yelled. Her hair was curly, and had two of those pony tails in her hair that made it look like she had two brown balls stuck to the side of her head. She looked to be about Kai's age, though with humans you can never tell.

"My name is Kimiko Chiba, but that is Miss Kimiko to you peasants!" she yelled out. Her partner Knightmon walked out into the arena, eager to battle. "Peasant, what the hell is that? It sounds like some sort of knock off peanut." Daiki said. "A peasant is a common person who is beneath royalty." I informed him. "Beneath royalty, but that little brat isn't royalty."

"How dare you! I am Princess Kimiko Chiba you filthy peasant!" Wow, we are battling a human princess. "I think she's lying. She is like six years old. Little girls like to pretend to be princesses, and I think having Knightmon as a partner has only helped push that." Daiki whispered. I made an "oh" shape with my mouth and stepped into the arena.

*Daiki's POV*

"Ready….battles begins in 3…2…1…GO!" the floating TV yelled out. "Berserk Sword!" Knightmon ran at Dinohyumon and started to go crazy with his sword. Dinohyumon took out his own sword and countered each of Knightmon's attacks before jumping back and crouching down on one leg. "Daiki, any ideas?" he asked. First things first, I need to know what this thing is capable of.

_Knightmon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Warrior_

"_A Warrior type Digimon whose big body is wrapped in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. Even if it wears the heavy armor, its powers allow it to wield its prized large sword lightly. It is said to wear the armor in order to suppress its body's strong powers; others say it's to stop it from running wild. In addition, Knightmon is a Digimon whose purpose is to serve its master faithfully and its nature is completely packed with faith and loyalty. Therefore, it is constantly agonized in becoming both good and evil in order to carry out its master's wishes depending on what attribute its master is. Its special attack is "Berserk Sword", where he wields its large sword crazily and slashes everything in half with a single swipe of its sword."_

Holy shit, that thing's an Ultimate! "Dinohyumon, go in for a counter attack to catch it off guard!" I yelled. Dinohyumon nodded and charged at Knightmon. The two brought their swords together, getting caught in a power struggle. Man, I'm not one for Battle Cards, but one might just be useful right now. Let's see, what was that card Kenta gave me? I take the card out of my pocket and see it's a card called Blutgang. Weird name, but it has an awesome looking sword on the picture.

I looked up to see the power struggle ending as Dinohyumon and Knightmon jumped away from each other, both still grasping their swords. "Knightmon, how have you not beaten that puny Champion weakling into submission?" Dinohyumon glared at the girl. "Why you little…" he began. "Dinohyumon, I've got an idea. Get ready to charge, and use the surprise attack!" Good thing I've been practicing the effects of Soul Evolution with Dinohyumon. He knew exactly what I was talking about without saying my plan out loud.

"Knightmon, take him down!" the little brat girl yelled out. "Berserk Sword!" Knighmon yelled out, swinging his sword around wildly again. "Akinakesu!" Dinohyumon yelled as he charged towards Knightmon. The two swords collided together once more, the sound of metal hitting metal sounding out all around the Battle Arena. Any other remaining Tamers suddenly looked up to see the source of the sound, the battling Digimon stopping their attacks.

"Digi-Modify! Blugang activate!" The legendary sword of Gallantmon Crimson Mode formed in Dinohyumon's other hand. He grasped the sword tightly and brought it into Knightmon's side. The sword pierced through his armor. Knightmon jumped back from Dinohyumon and I can see small amounts of data coming out of the crack made by the sword. "Wow, that attack was really weak! Now let's see how we do it! Digi-Modify, Virus Booster activate!" the girl yelled.

Wow…I choose not to use Battle Cards, but she just shouldn't. Even I know the Virus Booster card is for Virus attribute Digimon…Knightmon's in the Data attribute group. She probably just weakened him. "Right…Dinohyumon, let's end this!" He nodded and gripped both swords tightly before charging at Knightmon. "Come on Knightmon, win for your princess!" I really want to shut that brat up…

Knightmon brought his sword forward, ready to block against Dinohyumon's attack. He wasn't expecting for Dinohyumon to crouch down at the last moment and swing the sword at Knightmon's legs. Knighmon was flipped over into the air by Dinohyumon's sword. Dinohyumon aimed the Blutgang and threw it straight through Knightmon's chest. The sword disappeared upon impact, but the hole was left in Knightmon's chest.

Data flew all around as Knightmon fell down into the ground, now Degenerated to Gladimon. "You meany! You made my knight tiny!" Gladimon was looked just like a round ball dressed up in knight armor. It was kind of funny. "Yea, whatever," I muttered. I usually like all people, but this girl is just too stuck up and annoying. Kind of reminds me of Katsu. "Winners for Block C, Section 1, Battle 5…Daiki Kono and Dinohyumon!" I high fived Dinohyumon as he came over to me.

I looked back as we were walking away to see the little girl hugging Gladimon. Well at least she has some heart for him. We walked back into the viewing room and were immediately bombarded by the others. "Nice moves out there, that was pretty amazing!" Sakura said while beaming. Daichi just scowled and walked away; looks like someone's got a little crush. "Nice job Daiki." Rin said while patting me on the back. Wow, I was not expecting that.

"Excellent battle skills Dinohyumon," Renamon said. "Thank you Renamon, I cannot wait to watch you and Rin battle." I looked around and noticed we're missing another member and a certain ninja bird. "Kai's not back yet?" I asked. Agumon shook his head and pointed over to Kenta. He had been the first person to pat me on the back and congratulate me but I hadn't noticed him head back over to one of the TVs. Yumi and Biyomon were standing with him. I noticed Yumi holding Kenta's hand. That explains the light blush on Kenta's face. "Let's go support Kai." Dinohyumon said. I nodded and walked over with the others.

*Falcomon's POV*

The wonders that boy Kenta can do. He's literally knocked all of the fear out of Kai. "So Kai, are you ready?" I asked. "You bet Falcomon! Let's do this!" I nodded with him and quickened my pace. We walked out to find the other Tamers and Digimon getting into place. "Hey shrimpy, over here!" a very loud human yelled out. Kai and I looked over to find a rather muscle bound human with short brown hair and piercing brown eyes staring at us. We both ran over and got into position.

"The name's Junichi Inoue, and don't you forget it!" The human was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt that showed off his muscles, along with the common human blue jeans. I looked over and found that his partner is Ankylomon.

_Ankylomon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Armor Dragon_

"_An Ankylosaur Digimon whose entire body is covered in hard skin. Not only has its skin become hard, but hard __osteoderms__ thickly protrude from it, thus its charge attack has an outstanding amount of destructive power. It is basically a herbivorous Digimon, so it isn't ferocious nor timid, sporting a brave personality. Its special attacks are "Megaton Press", which jumps high into the sky in spite of appearance and crushes enemies with its large body, and "Tail Hammer", which strikes the enemy with the hard iron ball on the tip of its tail. This attack shatters the enemy's skeletal body (wire frame) to pieces."_

"Hahahaha, do you actually think that little punk bird can take down Ankylomon?" Junichi said while laughing. Surprisingly I think Kai's determination doubled. "Ready to beat this guy Falcomon?" he asked. I was a bit shocked but nodded, determination filling with inside me. I flew out and landed in the Battle Arena, Ankylomon already in place.

*Kai's POV*

The large floating TV started to talk. "Ready….battles begin in 3…2…1…GO!" Ankylomon charged at Falcomon. "Tail Hammer!" It brought its tail around and tried to smack Falcomon, but he had flown away just in time. "Digi-Modify, Speed activate!" I need to take things slow and see where Ankylomon's weaknesses are, but I can't let Falcomon be defenseless. "Throwing Stars!" Falcomon launched his shuriken at Ankylomon but they flew harmlessly off his armored back. I didn't think that would work.

"Tail Hammer!" Falcomon flew up higher out of the tails reach. "Falcomon, blind him!" I yelled out. Falcomon nodded and flew down lower. "Firecracker Smoke Screen!" Falcomon threw the firecrackers down, covering the arena in smoke. I could hear some complaints from some of the other nearby Tamers but I couldn't focus on them right now. Throwing Stars!" Falcomon aimed the shuriken at Ankylomon's head, effectively hurting him, but not by much.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon suddenly jumped up above the smoke screen and started to fall on top of Falcomon. "Art of Illusion!" Falcomon suddenly disappeared in a flicker as Ankylomon fell to the ground. He smashed straight down into the ground, blowing away all of the smoke. Falcomon was still flying above him, but Ankylomon quickly spotted him. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Cannon activate!" A miniature cannon formed on Ankylomon's back and he quickly aimed at Falcomon.

"Fire!" The energy blast shot out of the cannon and knocked Falcomon down. "Falcomon, oh no; Digi-Modify! Repair activate!" Falcomon's strength came back to him, but that was my only Heal Battle Card. If Falcomon is hurt again, I won't be able to heal him. "Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon brought his tail down once more, but Falcomon dodged with his Art of Illusion attack.

"You're pretty entertaining Shrimpy, but this is going to have to end at some point!" Junichi yelled out. We'll see about that. I took out another Battle Card and saw that it was the one Kenta had given me. It's a Sword card called Chououmaru. (_For those of you who don't know, Chououmaru is the sword of Ravemon. _(_Hehe, kind of ironic since that's supposed to be Falcomon's Mega form._)

"Alright Falcomon, I think I have a plan!" I told him. "Ok Kai, let's do it!" I nodded and took out the card I was looking for. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Tornado activate!" I actually got this idea from Agumon's battle against Kuwagamon. The attack will be even more effective here. Falcomon released the tornado by flapping his wings quickly. It headed towards Ankylomon and lifted him up within it.

"Digi-Modify! Chououmaru activate!" The Raven King Sword formed in Falcomon's right wing. He charged into the tornado and was able to fly within it using his excellent flying skills. "Celestial Blade!" Falcomon released black thunder from the sword that struck Ankylomon. He then flew further into the tornado and struck Ankylomon with the sword. The tornado faded, but a large amount of dust was still flying around.

The dust finally cleared to show….Falcomon wrapped up in Ankylomon's tail! "Hahahaha, guess what Shrimpy. I had activated Metal Armor while Ankylomon was on that little ride!" That's why the attack didn't work, and now Falcomon's having the life squeezed out of him. "Oh no, what do I do?!" I said to myself.

*Daiki's POV*

Uh oh, things aren't going to well for Kai. I walked over to see him pulling off a pretty good combo, but when the dust cleared it showed Falcomon stuck in Ankylomon's tail. Kenta was watching with an expressionless face. "Don't worry Kenta, he'll be fine." Yumi said while squeezing his hand. Kenta's face suddenly became a smile, surprising each of us. He looked over at Agumon who was also smiling. They then turned their attention up at the screen, leaving us all to wonder what the hell just happened.

*Kai's POV*

I don't know what to do…Falcomon's being slowly crushed and I don't have any Battle Cards that can get him out of this one. "Tell me, do you want your Digimon to be popped like a balloon, or should I just smash him into the ground?" Ankylomon yelled out while laughing. Falcomon was struggling to escape out of Ankylomon's hold but he just couldn't slip through. No…no…no…there has to be something I can do…anything!

"Falcomon!" I yelled out. I felt a weird feeling going through my body while my D-Phone lit up, sending a bright light towards Falcomon.

_Soul Evolution recognized._

"_Falcomon Soul Digivolve to…_

_The light wrapped itself around Falcomon, increasing his power along with his form. His wings were lengthened, along with his body's shape changing into one similar of an ostrich. A new ninja outfit appeared on his body, his tail growing out as a finishing touch._

_Peckmon!"_

*Daiki's POV*

"What, no way?! That's what happened to Kotemon; I mean, Dinohyumon." I said. Kenta nodded his head. So he was expecting this?! "Wait, why did Soul Evolution happen instead of Bio Evolution?" Renamon asked Kudamon. "Although the program placed in a Digimon created by a Gold Card will cut the pain in half for a human Tamer that uses Bio Digivolution, the program will not fully activate until the Gold Evolution Card is used. Without that, the program will not allow the "body" aspect between a human and Digimon to connect."

That's right; Kai had his Gold Battle Cards taken away from him by Tatsuya. He hasn't been able to use the Gold Evolution Card, meaning he can only use Soul Evolution.

*Kai's POV*

_Peckmon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Type: Bird_

"_Champion level Bird type Digimon that is like an ostrich. It is presumed that because he has shurikens etc., that data related to the ninja was installed in him. He has tough power in his legs. He tosses about the opponent with speeds that do not let anything come near him in fights. He can fly in the sky, but he is faster on foot."_

"Wow that is amazing!" I said. Junichi and Ankylomon were in complete shock. Peckmon had broken out of Ankylomon's grip during his evolution. "Are you ready Kai?" Peckmon asked. "You bet!" I answered back, a huge smile growing on my face. Peckmon ran straight at Ankylomon, going extremely fast. "Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon brought his large tail trying to hit Peckmon but missed by a mile. Peckmon ran around Ankylomon, confusing him and never giving Ankylomon a chance to attack.

"Kunai Wing!" A group of feathers were shot at Ankylomon, damaging him and sending him backwards. "End this now Ankylomon!" Junichi yelled out. Ankylomon nodded and prepared to jump. "Megaton Press!" Ankylomon jumped up into the air and started to free fall towards Peckmon. To Junichi's surprise, Peckmon jumped up towards Ankylomon. "Spiral Claw!" Peckmon transformed into a mini black tornado and went straight through Ankylomon.

Ankylomon fell to the ground with a hole through him, data slowly coming out of him. He Degenerated to Armadillomon and was completely knocked out. "Winners of Battle 7 from Block E, Section 1 – Kai Yamada and Peckmon!" The TV yelled. I released a sigh of relief and headed out of the room with Peckmon. I can't wait for my next battle!

_Well that's a wrap little Digimon lovers. Hope you enjoyed. Can't wait to see you again, so you better come back for the next Digimon: Evolution! _


	17. Chapter 16: Digimental Up!

**Chapter 16: Digimental Up!**

_Hi kiddies, it's been a while huh. Well guess what…time for the next chapter of Digimon: Evolution! Hope you like it, and you know don't hate it. Well, if you hated it you wouldn't be reading it I guess…I'm just gonna walk away now…_

*Rin's POV*

Today is my day to shine. Kai and Daiki did pretty good yesterday in their battles, but mine won't even last five seconds. I guess you could say I'm overconfident but how can I not be when Renamon and I are so powerful? "Good luck Rin," Daiki says to me. I nod in return and head to the arena with Renamon. "Are you ready Rin?" Renamon asks. "You know it."

We make it into the battle arena where the other Tamers are starting to show up. Section 3 of Block A doesn't seem to have that many powerful Tamers and Digimon. Oh well, just makes it an easier win for me I suppose. Let's see, oh finally my opponent is arriving. Hm…a tall guy wearing a lot of black clothing, a nose ring, and "emo" hair; this won't take more then five minutes tops. His partner is a Gatomon, but she has black fur.

"Let's see what you're made of." I take out my D-Phone and Scan Gatomon.

_BlackGatomon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Demon Beast_

"_A Demon Beast Digimon who lives in darkness and wanders through the darkness, it is a Virus-attributed __Gatomon__. It is a hell-sent child of pure evil that manipulates the powers of darkness. It bears no sacred powers at all and it also lacks a "Holy Ring"."_

"Renamon, walk all over her." I tell her. "It will be my pleasure." Renamon jumps up and into the ring, BlackGatomon coming in after her. "Cause them misery BlackGatomon." Ok, this kid is kind of…creepy. "As you wish," BlackGatomon purrs.

*Sakura's POV*

"Do you think she can beat him?" Kai asks Kenta. Since his win yesterday, Kai's been an extremely good mood. I guess that win really meant a lot to him. "BlackGatomon is at the Champion level, but she doesn't have a Holy Ring like a normal Gatomon, meaning that she's weaker. Her strength is equal to that of the normal Rookie." Wizardmon explains. Note to self; go to Wizardmon when I have homework I don't feel like doing. "Yea, but there's something else your forgetting Wizardmon!"

I look over at Lalamon with a quizzical look. "What is it Lalamon?" I ask. "Since BlackGatomon doesn't have the actual power of a Champion, she can Armor Digivolve." Say what? "Uh, what is Armor Digivolution?" I ask. "Armor Digivolution is an ancient type of Evolution that only very few types of Digimon can use. It's activated by the use of a Digimental, the power of it going into the Digimon that uses it. As Digimon couldn't originally Digivolve by themselves, they used the Digimentals to upgrade their data and push them to a new form," Falcomon explained. Ok, Falcomon is also good for homework usage.

"Technically speaking, BlackGatomon is not one of the rare types of Digimon that can use Armor Evolution. However, Gatomon is. So, as BlackGatomon is simply a Virus type of Gatomon, her original data that enables her to Armor Digivolve may still be intact. It is very unlikely though." Wizardmon added.

"So wait, Digimon couldn't originally Digivolve by themselves?" Kenta asked. "No, we were not advanced enough yet at the time to absorb additional data into ourselves. However, we learned how to temporarily absorb power from the Digimentals. It allowed us to upgrade our forms for short periods of time. Over the years the Digimentals have not only allowed a Digimon to turn into an Armor form, but it also rewrites their data so that they can Evolve to that Armor form again without the use of the Digimental." Wizardmon said.

"Ugh, this is way too much for my brain to take in," I mumbled. "What are the chances of this creepy human having a Digimental on hand?" Agumon asked. "No one actually knows where the original Digimentals are, but the humans have been able to recreate their data in the form of the Battle Cards." Wizardmon answered. Oh great…Rin probably doesn't know about Armor Evolution. If this kid can do it…well, let's just see how it goes.

*Rin's POV*

"Ready….3…2…1…GO!" the floating flat screen yelled out. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon jumped up into the air and released the barrage of diamonds down at BlackGatomon. "Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!" BlackGatomon quickly ran out of the way as the diamonds harmlessly hit the ground. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" I yelled out as I swiped the card through my D-Phone. If he wants to have a battle of speed, I'll give him a battle of speed. BlackGatomon and Renamon were charging at each other, slamming against each other and then jumping back only to charge again.

"Lightning Paw!" BlackGatomon tried to hit Renamon with her paw, but Renamon simply jumped over her and kicked her from behind. "Nice job Renamon!" I yelled. "Hm, it looks like we're going to have to use it BlackGatomon." What's creepy emo talking about now? "Very well, do it!" she yelled in response. "Digi-Modify! Digimental of Courage activate!" What, a Digimental card!?

"_Digimental up!"_

"_BlackGatomon Armor Digivolve to…_

_The flames of Courage moved around BlackGatomon and engulfed her, but they became evil by her touch. The flames turned black as they wrapped around her, turning her into a new Armor form._

_Lynxmon!"_

_Lynxmon (Virus)_

_Form: Armor_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Demon Beast_

"_Demon Beast type Digimon that evolved from an evil Gatomon through the 'Digimental of Courage'. Her fur is always on fire. Garurumon is her rival."_

*Kenta's POV*

The minute Emo-Boy used the Digimental of Courage Battle Card I felt something weird go through me. It's, for a lack of words, like some disturbance in the force. Agumon looked edgy all the sudden too. "Hey Agumon, did you feel that?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly. "Something just doesn't feel right." he said. That's how it felt with me. I knew that the guy didn't have true courage, which made the weird feeling even worse.

"I feel it too," Kudamon said. I hadn't noticed it before, but Kudamon hadn't been talking at all since we got here. "He does not deserve the power of the Digimental of Courage. You can feel it as your Will is connected to the Digimental." What is he talking about?! "Kenta look!" Kai said quickly. I turned my attention back towards the screen.

*Rin's POV

I've battled against people who've used Armor Evolution before, but this is different. The Lynxmon is a Virus type; the flames are actually purple instead of the normal orange. I have no idea what powers it may have. "Renamon, concentrate on her movements and look for a weak point," I told her. She nodded and charged towards Lynxmon. In response Lynxmon jumped over Renamon and did a quick turn around, hitting Renamon from behind. "No, Renamon!" I yelled. "Time to skin this two-legged rat!" Lynxmon growled.

Renamon struggled to get up but was slammed back down by Lynxmon's paw. "Finish their misery Lynxmon," Emo-Boy said nonchalantly. "Wild Nail Rush!" Lynxmon's claws lit up and she brought them down towards Renamon. "No!" My D-Phone lit up and sent out a familiar trail of data.

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Renamon Bio Digivolve to…Kyubimon!"_

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon slammed up into Lynxmon, knocking the flaming cat onto her back. "Here I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet," Kyubimon said. I giggled at her Emo-Boy didn't seem that phased by the attack, though. Lynxmon got back up to her feet and glared at Kyubimon. "I'm going to rip you piece by piece!" she yelled out.

Lynxmon and Kyubimon charged at each other. "Digi-Modify! Power Type A activate!" Lynxmon gained more power and charged faster at Kyubimon. "Digi-Modify! Power Type C activate!" I yelled out. Kyubimon's power rose as well, the race towards each other slowly coming to an end. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon turned into the wheel of fire, the dragon head coming out of it. "Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon released a barrage of black flame from her mouth, the two attacks colliding with each other. Kyubimon pushed through the black flame and rammed straight into Lynxmon, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

*Sakura's POV*

"Alright, Rin's got this in the bag!" I said excited. Kenta and Kudamon didn't seem as convinced as me. "What's wrong with you two? Come on, you saw what Kyubimon did!" I told them, a bit annoyed. "This battle isn't over yet," Kudamon said creepily. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It's going to take more then one hit to knock down an Armor level Digimon. BlackGatomon was weak as a Virus type, but nothing's holding her back now that she Armor Evolved into Lynxmon. She holds the power of the ancient Digital World," Kudamon explained.

"Not only that, but Kyubimon is tired. You can tell by her movements. Rin's starting to feel it too. This battle was supposed to be simple, but the Armor Evolution has completely turned that." Kenta added on. Looking closer it does look like Rin and Kyubimon are starting to get tired. "Her only chance left may be calling on her Will," Kudamon said. All of us turned towards Kudamon with a quizzical expression.

"What is this Will thing you keep talking about?" Kenta asked. "Oh yes I forgot I never told you. It will be easier to explain to you when Rin and Renamon return from their battle. For right now, let's just say that a human's Will can empower a Digimon even more then the Bio Evolution." What?! There's something more powerful then the Bio Evolution that we can use?! Ugh, that little white rat chooses now of all times to tell us this.

*Rin's POV*

My breathing is starting to get ragged. Kyubimon's also struggling to stand. I forgot about how much of an effect the Bio Evolution can have on us. Lynxmon jumped back up to her feet, an evil glare forming on her face. "You will pay for that you bitch!" she yelled out. Emo-Boy just looked on like the battle was something he's seen a thousand times before. "Kyubimon, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly, though I could see she was having trouble breathing. The attacks from before are weighing heavier on her then I thought.

"Digi-Modify, Virus Infection activate!" What, no not that card! My D-Phone lit up in a sickly purple light, and then died down. Great, now I can't use any Heal type Battle Cards! "Damn it, this kid is better then I thought," I muttered. Lynxmon and Kyubimon started to circle around each other. The tension in the air was thick. The other battles had stopped by now, meaning that all the attention for Block A, Section 3 was on us. "Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon released the black flame again. Kyubimon managed to dodge it and get ready for a counterattack.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon released the nine fireballs from her tails, each of them knocking into Lynxmon. The attack hardly fazed her though. "Damn it, fire won't hurt her," I said while making fists. Lynxmon laughed at my frustration. "Don't worry girl, you can watch me tear apart your Digimon, bit by bit." She charged at Lynxmon and successfully knocked her down. "No…no…Kyubimon….no…what do I do?!" I asked out loud.

I could feel the despair going through me. I didn't want to lose the battle, but most of all I did not want to lose Kyubimon. "Kyubimon please, you have to stand up! Please, stand up!" I begged. Kyubimon wasn't moving, and Lynxmon was going in for the final move. No, I couldn't let Kyubimon be deleted! I suddenly felt all tingly, like a wave of power was soaring through me. Kyubimon was lit up in a green aura. She stood up quickly and turned her attention towards Lynxmon.

"Talisman of Light!" A strange symbol I've never seen before formed above Kyubimon's head, and she launched the symbol at Lynxmon. Kyubimon doesn't have any attack like this; what's going on? The symbol hit Lynxmon and literally made her explode, data and smoke scattering everywhere. Kyubimon absorbed the data as the smoke started to clear. Lying in the ground was BlackGatomon, unconscious and beaten up.

"Winners, Rin Kono and Kyubimon!" the flat screen yelled out. The green aura around Kyubimon died down, and we both walked out of the battle arena in a daze. I hadn't noticed when Kyubimon Degenerated to Renamon as we were walking through the hallway, or when we finally arrived back into the viewing room. The others ran over to me, but my attention was kept on the only thing that could explain what happened out there. I pointed at Kudamon and said two simple words; "Explain now."

*Five Minutes Later – Kai's POV*

Rin seemed a bit shook up from her battle, which is really unlike her. She's trying her best to keep herself composed but it's kind of easy to see through. "Yes, I shall explain to you the power of your Wills," Kudamon stated. We were all sitting on one of the benches while listening to him. "As you know, the Bio Evolution allows you to combine with your Digimon in three different aspects; mind, body, and spirit. However, there is a fourth aspect that can be added to this mixture to push the power even further. This aspect is a human's will."

"All humans have a will, each of them different. For the DigiDestined, you have all been given a specific will to match your true personalities. I am not certain on what each of your Wills are, but I do know two of them." We all looked around at each other wondering who he was talking about. "Kenta's Will is the Will of Courage; you are not afraid to take action to protect your friends and can act on quick instinct. Rin's Will is the Will of Sincerity. You can easily speak your mind and voice your emotions when needed." Both Kenta and Rin looked uncertain about this information. I always thought Kenta was very brave, and Rin certainly has no problem voicing her own opinion so I don't know why they look so unsure.

"As for the rest of you I haven't seen you in battle enough yet to determine what Wills you may contain. I will say this much; the aspect of Will is needed not only to push Bio Evolution forward, but also for Soul Evolution. However, a specific Will is not needed for Soul Evolution."

"Finally, as you may have seen from recent events, it is very easy to actually call on the power of your Wills. It usually forms itself in an aura of power around your bodies and it will enhance your normal skills. However, it is extremely difficult to actually control your Will. What we saw today with Rin was only scratching the surface of what Renamon can do when empowered by her Will."

So we each have our own Will, which we can use the power up our Digimon. "Wait, will our Wills push our Digimon to the Ultimate level?" I asked. Kudamon nodded. "That is what we Royal Knights believe. By adding you're Will into the mix, you are giving even more power to your Digimon, and strengthening your bond. Hypothetically, this should push your Digimon from Champion to Ultimate. However, like I said it is extremely difficult to control your Will, almost impossible for some humans." Kudamon answered.

"So…how do we control our Wills?" Sakura asked. "I do not know the answer to that. I suppose becoming familiar with your individual Wills over time and strengthening the bonds between you and your partners will give you control. That is the only help I can give you on the matter." We all looked at each other with worry on our faces. Apparently we have some great power that can have our Digimon Evolve to Ultimate, but we don't know how to use it. What are we going to do?

_Well that's one red-hot chapter of Digimon: Evolution. Remember all the important things kids; stay in school, eat your vegetables, do your homework, give me cookies whenever you see me, and you know don't talk to strangers and crap. But do you know the most important thing of all?! Come back to read the next Digimon: Evolution!_


	18. Chapter 17: An Ultimate Rival Face-Off

**Chapter 17: An Ultimate Rival Face-Off**

_Hello there, welcome back to…well u know how it goes. I don't really have an interesting or witty thing to say this week…well maybe I do, I'm just not gonna tell you it. Anyway, we all know why you are here so get reading!_

*Daichi's POV*

"Wizardmon, are you sure about this?" Him and I were staring at each other intensely…it was freaky as hell. "Yes, I can feel it. A Digimon is crossing over to the Real World again. We have to warn the others." I can get his urgency, but I did not want to be the moron that sent out a false alarm. "How about we head down to where this thing is coming through and check it out for ourselves. If there is something there, we'll call the others. Deal?" He thought about it for a second then nodded his head.

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Ok…it's 9:47 P.M….and I just ran about 20 blocks to get to this place…we're farther into Konyu City now, meaning there are a lot more taller buildings. I really need to invest in a hover board at some point because running is just taking to much time and effort. "The signal is coming from over there!" Wizardmon said while pointing towards one of the buildings. I nodded and ran towards it with him beside me. I looked all around but couldn't spot any Digimon. "Wizardmon there better be at least a DemiMeramon here at the least considering we just ran like 20 blocks or else you'll be really sorry." He ignored me and ran off towards some little cat thing. Wait…that's not a cat!

_Gazimon_

_Form: Rookie_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Mammal_

"_A Mammal type Digimon from which big, sharp claws have grown on his hands and feet. Although he probably uses both his hind- and forefeet like legs, as soon as the claws on his forefeet begins to evolve, he'll start walking on his hind feet-an unusual trait amongst Mammal types. He's a small Digimon, but he's quite violent-tempered and never allows himself to be domesticated. When he attacks, the claws on his forefeet prove to be very valuable assets, but outside of battle, he digs holes with his forefeet and enjoys seeing other Digimon fall into the pits he digs mean fully. His special attack is "Paralyze Breath", where he spits out a gaseous poison breath."_

"A Gazimon….really, that's the big emergency. We don't even need to call the others about this guy." I said. Weird, Wizardmon is really tense…I wonder why. "What's up with you?" I ask him. "There's something weird about this Digimon…it feels like when we battled that Dobermon and his Tamer. The air just doesn't feel right around here." The air; do Digimon even breathe? Never mind, I'll ask that later. The Gazimon hadn't spotted us yet, meaning we have the element of surprise. "Let's take him down with one shot!" I told Wizardmon proudly. He nodded and got himself ready.

"3…2…1…Fire!" I yelled. "Thunder Cloud!" The lightning sprang out of the storm cloud and hit Gazimon from behind. The little guy jumped from the attack and fell down on his back. It flipped itself off the ground and growled at us. "Still think we shouldn't call the others?" Wizardmon asked. I rolled my eyes and took out my D-Phone. "I'll call Kenta, but that's it for now." I dialed Kenta's number but he didn't pick up. "Paralyze Breath!" Gazimon released a toxic gas from his mouth that was heading straight for Wizardmon. "Digi-Modify! Brave Shield activate!" WarGreymon's Brave Shield appeared in front of Wizardmon, protecting him from the gas.

"Ok, maybe Daiki will pick up." I dialed his number and got no answer. "Maybe Rin, she's got to be pretty fired up after her battle today!" No answer again… "Come on…Sakura…" No Goddamn answer! "Kai, please pick up!" Guess what, no answer. "For God's sake does everyone go to bed before 10 o' clock?!" One last number to try… "Please pick up, please pick up!" I muttered. The battle wasn't going to well. Anytime Wizardmon would try to attack, Gazimon would push him back with his poisonous gas attack. Wait a second isn't this thing a Rookie level!? We should be able to take it no problem!

"Grrr…annoying pests!" the Gazimon yelled out. Suddenly all the lights and electronic billboards started to flicker on and off. A dark cloud formed around Gazimon as data poured into him. "Daichi, Daichi are you there?" Yumi asked. I hadn't even realized she picked up. "Yea Yumi, we might have a problem. Wizardmon and I, well…we're kind of fighting a Gazimon…and it's about to Digivolve." I heard her gasp on the other end of the line.

"Gazimon Dark Digivolve to…

_The cloud twisted and turned around Gazimon as his eyes went blood red. He led out a scream of agony as the dark data ripped him apart and then tied him back together into a new creature. His old self disappeared as his true evil being arrived. _

Raremon!"

_Raremon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Undead_

"_An Undead Digimon whose body muscles are rotten and prone to falling off. Although its body is unstable, it tried to prolong its lifespan by mechanizing its body, but the constitution data couldn't handle it and began to collapse. However, rather than dying altogether, due to its partly mechanical body, it has remained alive albeit with a grotesque appearance. It has neither intelligence or attack power, and thus acts on its instincts. It emits a stench from its body that make In-Training Digimon run away, but those Digimon up to and above the Champion level can handle it."_

"I'll be right there Daichi, I have Raremon's signal on my D-Phone! Hang tight!" Yumi then hanged up and left me and Wizardmon to fight against the living blob. "Alright Wizardmon…he can't be that powerful, right?" Wizardmon shrugged but got into a fighting stance anyway. "So what strategy do you have Daichi?" Strategy…what kind of strategy is there to fight a giant gray blob? "Uh…don't die. That's about it." Wow, my head really isn't in the game tonight. "Uh, right…Thunder Cloud!" The lightning hit Raremon but he didn't even flinch. "Well that's reassuring…" I muttered.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon launched gray acid from its mouth that Wizardmon barely dodged. All of the sudden my nose wanted to throw up, if that was possible. "What the hell is that smell?!" I yelled out loud. "Raremon sends off a very er, disturbing stench that most humans cannot handle. It wasn't for me being a Champion I would've probably run away from now," Wizardmon answered. Great, so its both ugly looking and nasty smelling.

"Damn thing needs a bath. Digi-Modify! Shellmon Hydro Cannon activate!" Wizardmon's left arm turned into the cannon and he aimed it at Raremon. "Hydro Cannon!" The water stream hit Raremon dead on, turning him into a large grey puddle on the ground. "Nice job Wizardmon, you got him!" Guess I didn't need Yumi's help after all. "It's not over Daichi." Oh great…way to kill the moment Wizardmon. Of course right after he said that Raremon started to reform into his old ugly self.

"Ok Wizardmon, let's try this out. If water doesn't work we'll burn him. Digi-Modify! Greymon Nova Blast activate!" Wizardmon put his hands together and released the large fireball. It hit Raremon straight on but didn't hurt him even a little. "Got any more brilliant plans Daichi?" I think I detect a bit of sarcasm there. "Hey Wizardmon it's not like you've come up with any useful ideas!" I yelled back. "Acid Sludge!" The gray acid headed straight for Wizardmon, and there was no way he could dodge it this time!

"Meteor Wing!" A large fireball came down and destroyed the sludge before it hit its target. "Hey Daichi, sorry we're late!" I looked up to see Birdramon flying over us with Yumi on her back. "Better late then never I guess." Birdramon landed next to Wizardmon while Yumi jumped down and ran over to me. "So any weaknesses on this guy?" she asked. "Not that I've seen. Water and fire don't do anything against him. Lightning doesn't work either. I'm running out of ideas." I replied.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon launched his acid once again, but Birdramon destroyed it with another Meteor Wing. "I have an idea that might just work. Here, take this." Yumi handed me a Battle Card that I've never seen before. "What's this for?" I asked. "Activate right after Birdramon attacks, ok?" I nodded in response. "Ok Birdramon, go for it!" she yelled.

"Fire Storm!" Birdramon was completely covered in flames and flew towards Raremon at mach speed. She ran right through Raremon, leaving a large hole in him, but he was already reforming. "Digi-Modify! Shock Magnet activate!" A small, round device with a lightning bolt symbol appeared inside Raremon. "Now I get it! Wizardmon, go!" I yelled. "Thunder Cloud!" The lightning hit Raremon again, but this time it was attracted to the Shock Magnet. Raremon lit up in a burst of electricity that traveled all over his body. The lightning kept circulating all over him until he finally turned into data. Wizardmon and Birdramon absorbed parts of the data, the rest flying off into the sky.

*Five Minutes Later*

"Thanks again for the help Yumi and Biyomon." I told them. "No problem Daichi, just next time make sure you ask for help. You and Wizardmon could've been badly hurt." I just nodded at her and started to walk away. "See you tomorrow." I told her. "See ya!" she yelled back. Wizardmon was running up next to me and I knew what he was going to say before it came out of his mouth. "What's wrong?" See, I told you. "It's nothing Wizardmon, don't worry about it." He crossed his arms and gave me a look. "Do you really think I'm going to accept that answer? Now tell me what's wrong." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm just a little upset that you and I couldn't defeat Raremon by ourselves. We were having trouble before it Digivolved, which is kind of sad. I mean, maybe we're not as powerful as I thought we were." I told him. "That's ridiculous Daichi, we are powerful. The Dark Evolution Digimon are on an entirely different level then any of us, not just you and me. Besides, we've certainly one our fair share of battles. You'll see, tomorrow we will win whatever match we're in against whatever person and Digimon." I was a bit surprised by Wizardmon's confidence, but he has inspired me.

"Yea, you're right! We'll dominate in our battle tomorrow! Let's hurry and get home so we're well rested! Thanks Wizardmon." I started to run back home. I heard Wizardmon whisper behind me, "You're welcome Daichi."

*Next Day – October 20th, 6:00 P.M.*

We're all in the waiting room again, and I'm itching to battle! "Good luck today Daichi," Kenta told me. It's awesome having a friend like him. "Thanks Kenta!" I replied. I guess Yumi hadn't told the others about Raremon since they weren't asking me questions or yelling at me for going alone. I'll have to thank her later in private. "Here are today's battles," the front screen said.

Each of the screens lit up with the battle schedules, and I desperately looked around for mine. Come on, Block B, Section 2 give me something good! Yes, found it: I'm up against someone named Emiko Arai….wait a minute. Emiko, as in the Emiko from school! Oh shit, wonder how Kenta's going to take this. "Uh hey Kenta, I'm fighting against Emiko…you cool with that?" I asked cautiously. "Yea sure, why would I have any problem with that?" he asked with a look of confusion. Huh…maybe his crush on Yumi has completely wiped out his feelings for Emiko. "No reason, just making sure. Let's go Wizardmon!"

*Five Minutes Later – Kenta's POV*

Man, Daichi ran away so fast that he didn't hear Sakura tell us that she's battling. "Good luck Sakura," I tell her as she walks away with Lalamon. "Thanks, oh and could you let Kudamon rest on your shoulder for a little while?" she asks. I nod and let her place Kudamon on me. "Good luck to you Sakura Kuroki and Lalamon." he tells them. They both nod, well Lalamon kind of moves her whole body forward, and they run off.

"Do you think they'll do well?" Agumon asks. "I'm not that worried about Sakura and Lalamon. Their combos that they've come up with should be useful and effective against their opponents. It's Daichi and Wizardmon I'm worried about." Agumon gave me a confused look, as did the others when they heard me. "Why are you worried about them?" Renamon asks. "I'm not worried about their skill, but more about how seriously Daichi will take the battle. He's not going up against some stranger who he may feel nervous about fighting; he's going up against a supposed sweet and innocent girl that he's known for almost a year now. It's an entirely different mind set."

"So, won't having known her mean that he knows her battle skills and such?" Biyomon asks. "That's the thing: he knows her, but he doesn't know her Digimon. Daichi will only be going on what he knows about Emiko without even giving her Digimon a second thought. She could be partnered with WarGreymon and I don't think it would change his mindset. Wizardmon will simply follow Daichi in whatever plan he comes up with, putting them both at a disadvantage." Everyone now shared worried looks on their faces. "The battles are starting!" Kai yelled out.

*Daichi's POV*

Wizardmon and I walked into the arena with full confidence in ourselves. Yesterday may not have gone so well against Raremon, but this is Emiko we're talking about; nice, sweet, innocent Emiko. She should be a piece of cake to beat. "You ready Daichi?" Wizardmon asks. I snicker in reply. "Trust me Wizardmon, I'm more then ready." He gives me a weird look but then heads into the battle arena. "Wow Daichi, I can't believe I'm battling you! Good luck!" Emiko yells over to me. "Hehe, I mean…yea thanks, good luck to you too!" I yell back.

I look around trying to find Emiko's cute little Digimon that she's going to be fighting with but I can't see it. "Hey Emiko, where's your Digimon?" I ask. She looks around and points up into the air. I look up and my eyes widen when I see what she's pointing at. A woman in a red robe and hat is riding on a broom above us. "This will be an awesome battle between Wizardmon and Witchmon, right Daichi?" Emiko asks. Witchmon…I've never heard of Witchmon before! Might as well Scan her.

_Witchmon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Demon Man_

"_A witch Digimon that came from "Witchelny", a Digital World in another dimension, hot on the trail of its rival __Wizardmon__. In its home land of Witchelny, it was the mistress of Wind and Water magic (high-classed programming languages), and it aims to usurp __Wizardmon__, who entered the Digital World in order to train to become a great mage._

It is a little bit cruel and shows a lot more pride, and it hates rules and regulations. Its special attacks are "Baluluna Gale", a sharp breeze tinged with magic, and "Aquary Pressure", a highly pressurized jet of water that can penetrate through steel."

So this thing has a personal dislike for Wizardmon, oh joy. "Wizardmon, get ready to be deleted!" Witchmon yelled out. "We shall see who is being deleted Witchmon! You shall not win!" Wizardmon yelled back. You could feel the tension running between these two. "Begin in 3…2…1….GO!" the giant floating flat screen said. "Baluluna Gale!" Witchmon released a massive wind strike that blew Wizardmon back and had him holding onto his hat. Even I was knocked back and had to dig in my heels just to not fall. "Alright Wizardmon, time for a counter attack," I said. He nodded in response.

"Thunder Cloud!" The lightning went straight at the flying Witchmon. "Aquary Pressure!" Witchmon countered with a huge tidal wave that conducted the electricity and hit Wizardmon, knocking him back again. "Man, this is going to be tougher then I thought. Alright Wizardmon, go for a surprise attack!" I yelled out. "Magic Game!" Wizardmon disappeared into thin air, leaving Witchmon trying to find him. "Where did you go, you little sneak?!" she yelled. "Thunder Cloud!" The lightning hit Witchmon from behind, knocking her off her broom and into the ground!

Now Wizardmon and Witchmon were squaring off against each other. Both readied their attacks at the same time and fired. "Poison Storm!" Witchmon yelled. "Terror Illusion!" Wizardmon yelled. Wizardmon was hit with an onslaught of poisonous gas while Witchmon was grabbing her head and crying out in fear. "Digi-Modify! Status Heal activate!" Emiko and I said at the same time. Both Digimon were healed from their problems and went back into a fighting stance.

"Baluluna Gale!" "Thunder Cloud!" The attacks knocked into each other and were defeated on impact. This cycle kept going as Witchmon launched her wind attack and Wizardmon used his storm cloud to shoot out more lightning. "Come on Wizardmon, you can break through!" I yelled out. I had a weird sensation going through me but I chose to ignore it. Emiko had a strange look on her face, as if she could feel it too. "Damn you Wizardmon, Baluluna Gale!" Witchmon yelled out once more. "Suffer my wrath Witchmon, Thunder Cloud!" The attacks hit dead on, but this time they weren't destroyed on impact. They were caught in a power struggle, both attacks trying to break through the other. "Damn it Wizardmon…just a little more…just a little more…" I said. "Come on Witchmon, you can do it!" Emiko said.

No Battle Card would change the outcome, no boost, nothing. Only Witchmon and Wizardmon's power and wills would change it. This was a personal fight between the two, meaning even with our power-ups, it wouldn't change the outcome. The weird sensation was still traveling through me, and I could feel it literally forming around me. "Wizardmon…we can do this, alright! We're in this together, just like we always are! You can beat Witchmon, I know you can!" The sensation suddenly burst and I could feel true power coursing through me. My D-Phone lit up and let out a burst of white light that wrapped itself around Wizardmon. I saw that Emiko's D-Phone was doing the same as Witchmon was wrapped in the same light.

_Hyper Evolution recognized._

"_Wizardmon Hyper Digivolve to…_

_The light changed Wizardmon's entire appearance and granted him new powers no amount of training would give him. His cloak became longer and wrapped around his entire body while his hat became a hood that hid his new face. His wand was transformed as well into a "Book". The light dimmed down and a new, taller, more powerful figure stood in Wizardmon's place._

_Wisemon!"_

"_Witchmon Hyper Digivolve to…_

_Witchmon's entire body and clothing was changed as the white light took away her broom, but replaced it with greater power then she could ever dream of attaining. Her body was covered in gold jewelry, two tails springing from her back side. A purple veil wrapped itself around her face, and she grew powerful claws that could most likely rip through anything. The new elegant figure stepped forward out of the retreating light and roared with ferocity._

_Persiamon!"_

_Wisemon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Demon Man_

"_An entirely mysterious Digimon who can appear anywhere in time and space via its "Book". Utilizing the "Book" as some sort of spiritual vessel, it transforms itself into any shape and appears to the specific location in time and space the "Book" has connected to, but its true form is said to reside in another dimension entirely. There have been rumors amongst researchers that Wisemon is of the same type and kin as the Demon Man Piedmon. It holds in his hands the "Space-time Stones", which can record and playback a section of space, as well as store all the events and physical phenomena of the Digital World's space-time continuum. Its special attacks are "Pandora Dialogue", which repeatedly records the opponent's attacks directed at it within time and space before playing them back at high speeds at the opponent, and "Eternal Nirvana", which traps the enemy in the "Space-time Stones" for all eternity."_

_Persiamon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Beast Man_

"_A Beast Man type Digimon said to be modeled after the Goddess of Cats. It is able to entice the enemy through the sexy personality it possess, and with its dazzling, shining pupils and demon jewelry decorated on its body, it is able to manipulate the opponent through its heart's desire. It mostly becomes a prisoner under Persiamon's charm and is soon eviscerated. Its outer form is powerful, and as well as being perfect in agility via its delicate movements, it can use the extremely sharp talons on both hands to tear through rock. It is said to be the mortal rival of the Goddess of Light, __Nefertimon__. Its special attacks are "Vampire Dance", which entices the enemy with a belly dance before sucking their blood, and "Helter Skelter", which physically manipulates its opponents' bodies through a curse whilst dancing."_

"Whoa…now that's what I'm talking about!"

*Kenta's POV*

"Kudamon…what exactly just happened?" The battle was going pretty well seeing how Witchmon and Wizardmon were evenly matched and then they just suddenly Evolved. "It seems that Daichi and Emiko have unleashed the next form of Soul Evolution, known as Hyper Evolution. It pushes the Digimon forward from Champion to Ultimate through the mixture of their Wills, basically the same concept needed for the rest of you to Digivolve to Ultimate."

"In the heat of the moment, Emiko and Daichi connected with their Digimon's emotions and gave them the power of their Wills. This pushed the Digimon forward to their Ultimate levels. It will be an interesting battle to watch." Huh, what is he talking about now? "What do you mean by that?" Agumon asks.

"Wizardmon and Witchmon are perfect rivals because they are evenly matched. They can counter one attack with another, constantly going back and forth until they tire each other out. That is not the case with Wisemon and Persiamon. They have progressed past their original forms and no longer need to have similar abilities to the other. Wisemon's attacks are based on using the opponent's power against them, while Persiamon's attacks are based on seducing her opponent and stealing their energy." We all gave him a confused look.

"Yes I know that the D-Phone referred to it as blood, but Digimon don't have blood. Basically it's the same concept except that instead of stealing blood, Persiamon steals data, hence forth taking away a Digimon's energy." We all went "oh" after Kudamon explained. "How exactly can Wisemon use Persiamon's powers against her? It's not like he can make her seduce herself." Rin stated. "Yes, but Wisemon has another technique, we just have to see how willing he is to use it," Kudamon replied. On that odd note we turned our attention back to the battle.

*Daichi's POV*

Wizardmon just Digivolved to his Ultimate level….this is great! Now all we have to do is defeat Persiamon…oh yea she Digivolved too. This may still be a problem. "Go Persiamon, use your power and defeat Wisemon! Digi-Modify! Speed, activate!" Emiko yelled out. I went to grab one of my Battle Cards but Wisemon put his hand out. "No need Daichi, I can handle this." His voice was different now; deep and mysterious, but filled with power. It sent a chill through me.

"Let's see how you deal with me now Wisemon!" Persiamon charged at Wisemon with claws ready to strike. As soon as she got to Wisemon he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Running away are you? That is just like you to do that!" She charged at him again but he was gone before she was a foot near him. "I see that in your Evolution you gave into your bestial side, letting go of any knowledge you had with your power and simply using your seduction. I'm very disappointed." Wisemon said.

"What are you talking about? Stop lecturing me you fool! I'll delete you right now!" Of course as soon as she got near Wisemon he disappeared. "I may not have brute force, but my knowledge has granted me much power and insight. I can easily defeat you now, especially since you took a route that has already condemned you to failure." Persiamon was ready to tear off Wisemon's head at this point. "How dare you, you son of a bitch! I'll delete you right here and right now! Helter Skelter!"

Persiamon started to dance in a very…seductive manner. I have to admit I wanted to run over to her and give her anything she ever wanted, but something held me back. I knew that that something was Wisemon. "Very clever of you, but your attack will not work on me. I'm afraid I have to end this now." Wisemon floated off of his giant "Book" he was using to teleport away with and was about 10 feet away from Persiamon. He took out two stones from each of his hands. "Wisemon, you wouldn't!" Persiamon yelled out. Wait…is he using the Eternal Nirvana attack?

"Yes I would, and I am. Eternal Nirvana!" The stones lit up in a brilliant mixture of red and yellow. Persiamon was being pulled towards the stones but she resisted. However, data started to flow out of her and entered the stones. She was soon no longer Persiamon, but instead Witchmon. Not even a minute later she Degenerated to a female Impmon, then to her In-Training level Yaamon. Wisemon stoped his attack and returned his stones to his cloak.

"Winner, Daichi and Wisemon!" the flat screen rang out. Yes, we won! "Nice job Wisemon, we won!" I looked up to see Wisemon was lighting up in a strange blue light. "Yes, thank you very much Daichi. It was your Will that gave me the strength needed to defeat Witchmon. I'm afraid however that I am out of power now. I must recharge my energy in a lower form." His entire body was covered in the blue light, his form slowly growing smaller. At the end he was changed into DemiMeramon, the same form he was when I originally got him.

_DemiMeramon_

_Form: In-Training_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Flame_

"_The evolved form of __Mokumon__, his small body is continuously burning because his Digi-Core violently burns. The violently-burning Digi-Core gives him a rough nature amongst small Digimon, but even though his attack power is still low and he has an aggressive nature, he is unable to fight straight away. Moreover, he immediately runs away when water-based and Icy Snow type Digimon appear, because they can very easily delete him. By the way, it's still unknown what connects DemiMeramon and Meramon together. He spits out a small flame bullet at the opponent when it approaches him despite his weak power; this is translated as his "Fireball" attack."_

_Yaamon_

_Form: In-Training_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Lesser_

"_An In-Training Digimon that evolves from Kiimon. This Digimon has grown devil-like horns and has a mean personality."_

"Thank you for the awesome battle Daichi, and good luck in the tournament." Emiko said to me as she walked out of the arena. DemiMeramon and Yaamon were glaring at each other as they walked away. Something tells me that there'll be a rematch sometime soon.

*Five Minutes Later*

I was greeted with hugs and cheers as we walked back over to the others. "Nice job out there Daichi that was incredible!" Kenta told me. "Yea, you have got to show us how you summoned your Will like that." Daiki said. Huh, I hadn't really thought about how I did it until now. "I don't really now how I did it, it just came to me in the moment." DemiMeramon was floating around talking to the other Digimon. He was so different then the wise and powerful Ultimate level that I had been battling with out there, but I know that he's still the same Digimon that I've been partners with.

"Hey guys, come over here quick!" Rin yelled out. She was standing in front of one of the monitors watching whatever battle was going on intensely. "What's going on?" I asked Kai. "Sakura is battling someone right now!" he told me. WHAT?! I didn't know she was battling. The shocked look on my face must've given Agumon a clue. "Well you and Wizardmon ran away so quickly she never got the chance to tell you, dumbass." I glared at him before running over to the monitor, desperate to see how Sakura and Lalamon were doing.

*Sakura's POV – 30 Minutes Ago*

Damn that Daichi, he ran off before I could wish him luck OR tell him that I'm battling too. What a pain in the ass. "Good luck Sakura, though you won't need it." Yumi says. I give her a quick hug and head off with Lalamon to the battle arena. "You ready to kick some ass Lalamon?" I ask her while making a fist. "You bet Sakura! Let's do this!" We run through the hall and are in awe of standing in the arena. It looks even cooler then when you're watching the battles on the monitors.

"Hey you, get over here now! I want to kick your ass already!" I looked over to see a woman with short black hair, creepy green eyes, and a very muscular physique yelling at me. She was in a boxing outfit, and her partner was Togemon. Well I guess that makes sense. Lalamon and I walked over to the arena, ready to fight. "My names is Sandra Wilson you little wall flower, and you're going to get your ass kicked by your truly" she yelled out. For someone who likes kicking asses she's a real pain in mine.

_Togemon_

_Form: Champion_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Plant_

"_A Plant type Digimon which took on the form of a huge cactus. She's able to preserve nutrient data within her body, and she's also able to live for long periods in arid areas without eating or drinking. She is often ditzy and absent-minded throughout the day, judging from her constant facial expression. But if you make Togemon angry, she will express differently and run wild, unable to calm down. Her special attack is "Needle Spray", which erects the prickles on her arms and hits the enemy hard."_

"Make sure you take this bitch down, alright Lalamon?" I got a nod in return but I could see the fire growing in Lalamon's eyes. This bitch was going down hard! "Ready…3…2…1…GO!" Lalamon charged into the arena and began the attack. "Nuts Shoot!" Lalamon released a barrage of nuts from her mouth that Togemon just ignored. "Hahahaha, is that the best you got wallflower? Now it's our turn! Show them true power Togemon!" Sandra yelled. "Needle Spray!" Togemon started to spin around quickly, launching needles out at Lalamon who barely dodged them.

"Whoa, that was close. Hey Sakura, I know Kenta said that it was only for emergencies but…" I knew what she meant. "Yea sure, let her rip!"

_Bio Evolution recognized._

"_Lalamon Bio Digivolve to…Sunflowmon!"_

The looks on Sandra and Togemon's faces were priceless! I keeled over laughing it was so funny! "Alright…*cough*…time to get serious! Sunflowmon, show them what you're made of!" She nodded and readied herself to attack. "Sunshine Beam!" Her face lit up in a yellow light and she launched her energy beam at Togemon, who jumped out of the way as the attack hit the ground she was standing on. "Nice try, but watch as we show you how to really attack!" Togemon yelled.

She ran towards Togemon and readied her fists. "Mach Jab!" Togemon was hitting Sunflowmon with her fists so fast you could hardly see it. Sunflowmon fell down in, grabbing her stomach in pain. "Damn it, are you alright Sunflowmon?" I ask. She slowly gets back up, only to be knocked back down by Togemon. "Damn you! Digi-Modify, Power Heal activate!" I yelled. There, not only is Sunflowmon being healed but her stats are being raised.

"Cactus Tail!" Sunflowmon brought her tail around and hit Togemon right at the side of her head, knocking her down to the ground while Sunflowmon flipped herself back up. "Nice shot Sunflowmon!" I tell her. Sandra looks like she's fuming over there. Wait a minute…she's literally smoking…black smoke. Oh my God, this is not good! "That's it you little bitch, it's time for you to face our true power! Go, Dark Evolution!" The black aura appeared around Togemon, the Digivolution starting.

_Dark Evolution initiated._

"_Togemon Dark Digivolve to…_

_Togemon was wrapped up in the dark aura as it changed into a flower. From that flower bloomed and evil weed that looked like the average Lilymon, but was colored black in appearance. Her evil smile spread fear into the hearts of her victims._

_DevilLilymon!"_

_DevilLilymon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Fairy_

"_A Lilymon that was corrupted through Dark Evolution, she loves to watch her enemies squeal and cry in pain from her attacks. She stops at nothing to achieve victory, even it means hurting her allies in the process. Her special attack is "Weed Blaster", which fires a dark energy blast from the blaster formed by her hands." _

"Yes, kill them DevilLilymon, destroy them now!" Sandra yelled out. Her eyes were black now along with her aura, making me feel really freaked out. "Sunflowmon, stay on your toes. We're battling a Dark Tamer. Damn it, of course that would be our luck!" I yell. Sunflowmon nods and readies her attack again. "Sunshine Beam!" The yellow beam heads towards DevilLilymon. "Weed Blaster!" DevilLilymon releases a dark energy blast from a flower-shaped cannon formed by her hands. The attacks intercept each other and enter into a power struggle.

"Come on, come on! Digi-Modify, Power Type B activate!" Sunflowmon was filled with a surge of power, allowing her to take over the power struggle. "Not so fast wallflower! Digi-Modify, Burst of Darkness activate!" DevilLilymon was also given a surge of power, allowing her to retake the power struggle in her favor. "Damn it, what do I do?!" I muttered to myself. The Weed Blaster broke through and hit Sunflowmon, knocking her down. She was able to get back up but had Degenerated to Lalamon.

"Now do you see wallflower, you cannot win. You and your DigiDestined friends will die, but first we shall destroy your partner. Digi-Modify! Prison of Weeds activate!" Black weeds sprang up out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Lalamon. "Oh no, Lalamon!" Damn it, no card I have will break her out of those weeds! "Finish her DevilLilymon, now!" DeviLilymon stepped forward, a wicked smile on her face. She put her hands together and formed the Weed Blaster.

"Damn it…no…" I can't just let Lalamon die. She was the one who turned my life around for the better. My parents had been complete pains in my ass, but then Lalamon came along. She was the light in my life that helped me out of the darkness, and I can't just let her die! She was my light when I needed her, so now I need to be her light! "Lalamon, I'm coming!" I ran onto the battle arena, not caring if I get disqualified for it. All that mattered was Lalamon was saved.

I was running towards Lalamon when DevilLilymon launched her attack. No, I won't make it to her before the blast does! Come on Sakura, move your ass just a little more! Please, let me save her! The blast is almost there, I can't make it! Damn it! "Lalamon!" My D-Phone suddenly lit up in a pink light that sent a spiral of data towards Lalamon.

_Matrix Evolution recognized._

"_Lalamon Matrix Digivolve to…_

_The data wrapped around Lalamon and instantly changed her into Sunflowmon. Then, it started to reconstruct her, breaking down her data and then reshaping her form. Her dinosaur like features were lost, but a beautiful new flower bloomed. She danced around in the data as it finished her new, elegant form that would make anyone who saw her happy._

_Lilamon!"_

_Lilamon_

_Form: Ultimate_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Fairy_

"_A Fairy Digimon that looks like a lilac, a flower loved by all people. It is pure and innocent, and despite its beautiful appearance, it is said that it governs life and rebirth. Its leaves are poisonous, and it strangles its enemies to death. Its special move is "Lila Shower", in which it shoots countless slender beams from its leaf-like fingers, and "Beauty Slap", which is where it slaps the enemy multiple times with its expandable hands. Furthermore, an enemy that is hit by this attack falls in love with Lilamon. It also has "Un Deux Pollen", in which it dances gracefully and dazzles the enemy with a wonderful-smelling pollen."_

Lilamon broke free of the black weeds and flew out of the way of the blast. It hit the wall behind letting out a miniature explosion. "Lila Shower!" Now Lilamon released her own blast, but this one was a white colored blast that knocked DevilLilymon down. "Why you little bitch! Weed Blaster!" The dark blast was released from the flower-shaped cannon once more. "Lila Shower!" The two attacks collided, being caught in another power struggle.

Neither was backing off, both attacks going hard and fierce. "Come on Lilamon, I know you can do it!" I yelled. I hadn't noticed it before since I thought it was just adrenaline, but I have this weird tingly feeling going throughout my body. I also hadn't noticed that I was covered in an aura similar to Sandra's, but pink instead of black. Lilamon was covered in the same pink aura now, and her attack gained a power boost. It broke through the Weed Blaster and went straight through DevilLilymon. The dark data disappeared as it made contact with the air, and a small Tanemon was left in DevilLilymon's place.

Sandra's dark aura disappeared and her eyes returned to their normal color. I let out a sigh of relief, happy that the battle was over. "The Winners are…Sakura and Lilamon!" Wow, I'm surprised I wasn't disqualified for running out onto the battle field. Maybe they didn't see me or something…oh well. I was about to call Lilamon over when I looked up and saw her covered in a strange blue light. "Thank you for lending me your power Sakura. You were the light I needed to escape the darkness." Her form suddenly grew smaller and smaller, only stopping when she became Budmon.

_Budmon_

_Form: In-Training_

_Attribute: None_

_Type: Lesser_

"_A Plant Digimon with a bud-like figure who is composed of blended data from various poisonous plants. It normally travels by catching drifts and floating in mid-air, and it won't attack anything unless it has to. Its special attack is "Dokutogetoge", which is painful to touch. It fires thorns when she feels angry." _

_Tanemon_

_Form: In-Training_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Bulb_

"_A Bulb type Digimon from which a vegetable sprout has germinated from her head. She is the result of Yuramon's completion of her goal to find the most suitable environment to evolve, floating down to the ground as she did so. When this very timid person senses nearby foreign enemies, she digs a hole with her four feet and buries her body into the ground. As soon as she dives into the ground, the sprout on her head makes her look like a growing vegetable, and thus protects her from foreign enemies. But, she also acts as a beacon for herbivorous Digimon!"_

"Nice job out their Budmon," I tell her as I scoop her up. She's fast asleep, the battle having tired her out. I could go for a nap myself right now. I look over at Sandra to see her scratching her head in confusion, picking up Tanemon, and leaving. She must've not remembered using the Dark Evolution. Man, my body is aching all over right now. When I get back, Kudamon's gonna have a lot of explaining to do.

_Now that's the story in a nut shell. By the way the author felt bad for not posting in two weeks so he decided to spice this chapter up with three battles instead of the usual one or two and he even added in new Digivolutions AND the first, well technically second, Dark Tamer to appear in the tournament. So sorry for not posting, which is from him, bla bla bla…I'm bored now. Anyway, if you want more action and adventure like this then you better come back for the next Digimon: Evolution. _


End file.
